Kamen Rider Drago
by HighDragon23
Summary: My little spin on the kamen rider ryuki story. Ryu life use to be normal until he was forced to particpate in a war were the winner gets his wishes and desires to come true. However the loser loses more than the prize, he also looses his life.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Kamen Rider fanfiction**

 **So yeah this will be based on the premise and plot of Kamen Rider Ryuki. I am changing certain parts to make certain explenations and will change a bit of plot. I am also merging the american and japanese adaption.**

 **I do not own Kamen rider Ryuki only the oc**

* * *

 **Ashita City**

It was midnight and hardly anyone was out ever since the mysterious disappearances started happening last month. No one knows what happened to them or how they disappeared only that there were mirrors near by. On Unity Tower lies a man in a brown trench coat and messy black hair reading an old book.

"The war will now begin", he puts the book away and turns around. "Odin!", he screams out then a man in golden armor appears.

 **"Yes my lord".**

"Send the decks and invitations. The war has begun", he told Odin.

 **"It shall be done".** Odin than glows and disappears leaving golden feathers.

"Nothing will get in my of saving you Yui", he to then disappears.

* * *

 **Ryu Pov few days later**

"There finally I finish my drawing", shows a drawing of a girl in a white shirt, blue skirt and a white apron. The girl has brown eyes and short black brown hair and has a nice smile. She was holding a plate with a cup on it and she has her leg out. She was a few inches short than me and has a b-cup.

"Good cause I can't hold this position anymore", she falls and acidentlly brakes the plate and cup.

"Uh Yui are you okay ", I said as I get up and helped her up.

"This is the last time I help you with your art projects Ryu", then we both slipped and she fell on me. Her face was a few inches from my face and I can see her face was red.

Then her grandma came in and start hitting us both with a broom. "No sex in the cafe. Do it in your bedroom Yui", she screamed.

"Grandma! We're not even dating!" Yui screamed.

"Well you should I can't take care of you forever and he makes the best canidate", she states.

"I should be leaving any way see you tomorow Yui". I grabbed by sketch book and headed out.

As I was walking home I notice a red dragon in a near by windows. I rubbed my eyes and saw it disappeared.

"Weird".

* * *

I open the door to the house and see my half sister Kaida watching tv.

"Wheres Dad and Mom".

"Dads been called to work and MY Mom is getting some groceries". For some reason she hates me.

"Well I'm heading upstairs", I up stairs and walked in to my room. My room was mostly filled with my comics and my sketches. I turned to my desk and looked at two photos. one with two year old me my biological mother and my father. The other photo is with seven year old me hugging four year old Kaida (back when she liked me) above us was father and his childhood friend who was his new wife.

I then look at some photos by the window of my childhood. Pictures of when me and Yui, one with my old neighbors and so on.

Then I looked at my bed and found a black case and a letter.

"What the hel". I then grabbed the two items to observe them then went to look at the letter.

 _Dear Ryu Kasai_

 _You and 13 other people have been chosen to participate a free for all tournament to compete for the ultimate prize. A free wish that can grant you anything you desire. The rules are simple, this is a free for all tournament meaning no restrictions anything goes. The objects you hold are called advent decks they will allow you to manipulate a life force I call the advent force. It will also allow you to enter the battlefield known as the mirror world a place that resides behind the mirror. To use these decks you must go to a mirror and yell henshin! The deck and your contract beast will explain the rest on how to fight and information about the mirror world. One last thing before I go these fights are to the death._

 _Sencerly Shiro Kanzaki_

"Shiro Kanzaki". This has to be a prank. Done by Chase or something. A cruel one to sending a letter saying it's from Yui dead brother, one that treated all of kind and fairly. Hope Yui didn't get a letter like this, it might put her back into depression. Anyway I better get ready for bed, I'll ask Chase about the letter tommorow.

I changed into my pajamas and went to bed but not before thinking about what the letter said about killing other people to gain a wish. I then close my eyes and went to bed.

Unknown to Ryu he was being watched.

* * *

 **Shiro Pov**

 **"Sir you sure you want this one in the war. He isn't really warrior",** said Odin

"I know but he would be the only one work with us to help our cause", he said while watching Ryu threw the window.

"Beside if he doesn't well then we can always find another pawn", he snaps his fingers and a red dragon appears.

"Keep an eye on him Draggreder".

RAWR!

And the dragon flies away hiding somewhere in the room.

* * *

 **Hi so thats the first chaptor so leave comments and reviews about and this is optional if you like to make an oc rider you um put it on the review and below is how you would do it and what riders are available. Also gender does not matter if you want to him a girl you can.**

 **Ryuki/Drago- Ryu**

 **Knight/Knight- taken, but wont reveal who is it**

 **Scissor/Scissor-**

 **Zolda/Soldier- taken**

 **Gai/Metal-**

 **Raia/Ray- taken**

 **Quia/Cobra- taken**

 **Taiga/Tiger-**

 **Imperior/Zelle-**

 **Verde/Camo-**

 **Femme/Siren- taken**

 **Ryuga/BlackDragon- taken**

 **Abyss/Abyss-**

 **Odin/Odin- Odin**

 **Character Profile**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Rider:**

 **Reason:**

 **History:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Love Interest: optional**


	2. Is that a giant spider?

**Sorry about the first chapter it was mostly rushed it hopefully this chapter is a lot better. Also I would like it if you review it please.**

 **I do not own Kamen rider Ryuki only the oc**

* * *

 **Ryu Pov**

As I awaken from my slumber I find that I was in what appears to be an endless black void with no signs of other life forms. Then I notice a red blur from a distance that looks like it's getting bigger and bigger, than I realize that the blur is a red dragon coming towards me.

"Oh s...!" I scream out as the dragon comes and comsumes me.

I than wake up on the floor with my sheets spread out everywhere. I look up to find Kaida in her black dragon design pajamas standing above me. And she looks piss.

"What time is it and why are you in my room?" I ask her.

"4 in the morning and you've been screaming for the past hour!" she screams at me as she's kicking my gut.

"But wh..why are you kicking me".

She kicks me one more time. "Cause I hate you", kicks me one more time and leaves.

After she left I got up and fixed my bed. I then looked at the picture of me and Kaida. "What ever happened to the little girl that was so nice and innocent" I said as I went back to bed.

* * *

After I got dress I went down stairs to get some breakfast. As I enter the kitchen I notice that my step mom wasn't making breakfast. My sister finally came down stairs to notice the same thing.

"Where's mom?", she asked.

As I turn to look at her I see she's wearing her school uniform, which consisted of black skirt and white button down shirt. She also has her hair long black hair in a pony tail.

I look into her red eyes and notice a bit of worry. "I don't know. Are you okay." I ask her.

"Dad not home I don't think he or mom ever came back last night."

"Well I'm sure there fine I bet there on there way home right now.", I told as I put my hand on her shoulder.

She then grabs my hand and twist it. "Don't touch me.", she lets go and went and grabs some poptarts.

"Ah why do you hate me so", she then turns to me and smiles.

"I only do it out of love".

* * *

 **No one Pov**

As the high school teacher Mr. Gorou continues walking down the streets of the city to get to the school on time he fails to notice that something in the mirror has been following him.

* * *

 **Ryu Pov**

 **At Ashita High School roof top. The time is around lunch**

"Sisters are a pain, Chase make sure your parents never get any more kids", I told my friend Chase who's sitting on the other bench. Like me and every other guy in school he wears the school uniform which consist of white button down shirt and black pants. He's about average height, has green eyes, and has short brown hair.

"If it will make you feel better I'll let you have this", he says as he pulls out a magazine from his bag. I grabbed the book to get a better look then shoving it away after realizing it was a porn mag.

"What the hell!", I yell at him.

"Dude why are you yelling I'm right here", he says calmly. "Beside I don't get why your freaking out about it you've seen boobs before. Like when you..."

"I told you never to bring that up again", I told him.

"Anyway just take the mag, trust me these chicks have better boobs then Yu ...", at that moment we felt the atmosphere went from calm to murderous.

"No go on Chase finish what you were saying", we turn to see Yui with a murderous aura and our friend Ashley who was a bit taller than her with glasses and long brown hair. She was holding there food trays.

Knowing what was going to happen next he got and said "Hey guys can you watch my stuff I just realize I left my lunch in class".

"No sweat Ryu why don't I go with yo.. gah!" was all he said after Yui grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

"Now where do you think your going".

I left as soon as I heard screams of agonizing pain.

* * *

As Gorou was getting ready for lunch a web suddenly comes out of the window hits him and he was suddenly pulled into it.

* * *

 **Ryu Pov**

I came into the class room to notice there was no teacher in site. I then went to grab my lunch bag and notice it was heavier than usual. I than looked inside to find that black deck case from last night. Wierd I don't remember bringing this with me.

Than suddenly a weird ringing noise came out of nowhere and I fell to the ground. I look up to see that in the window was a giant gold and white spider monster staring at me with hungry eight eyes. "S...". It suddenly disappears and I found that I was all alone.

"Okay I'm now seeing and hearing things. I should head back before the others think I ditch them", I said as I get up from where I was. Unaware that the spider is still in the room watching me.

* * *

 **After School**

"What do you think happen to Mr. Gorou? He just disappeared during lunch", said Chase while me and him were heading home.

"Yeah you know when I went to get my lunch".

"You mean ditch me to die by Yui's hands", he said with a bit of anger.

"I could have sworn I saw a giant spider like monster and was staring at me, as if it wanted to eat me".

"Well someone has been on crack", he said sacasticly.

"I am not on drugs", I stated to him.

"Yeah yeah well here's my stop see you tomorrow", he says as he walks to his house.

Once I got home I saw my sister on the phone.

"D... mom pick up the f... phone!", she screams out.

"Language please", I tell her politely.

"Neither mom or dad are answering there phones, and the office said that dad never came to work today",she said with a bit of worry in her voice.

"I'm sure the... Ahhh", suddenly the ringing from before came back, but even louder.

"What's your problem".

"Nothing I just need to go upstairs is all". I then left upstairs to my room away from my sister. "Why does that ringing keep...", I was cut short by a web that came out of the window. I was then dragged into the mirror by an unknown force. "S...!".

I open my eyes to see I was outside the house. As I looked around my surroundings I noticed everything was reversed even the words and if that wasn't weird enough there was a giant gold and white spider from before.

"Uh oh". After making that comment I bolted as far as I can to get away from the spider monster. I then made a turn around the corner and hid behind Mr. Robert car.

"Kaaaahh!", I look underneath the car to see the spider was coming closer to were I was hiding.

"Great I'm screwed. You know this is not how I wanted to go". Than the deck case from before fell out of my pocket. "How does it, wait what did that letter say about it".

 _Go to mirror and yell henshin!_

I than looked at the car to see it was reflective. It will have to do. So I grabbed my the deck case and yell "HENSHIN!".

Suddenly a silver belt came on to me. "Woah". Then as if instict I put the deck into my belt. I than felt a strange surge of energy go threw my entire body as grey suit went around my body. Than black and silver armor than came onto my arms, legs, and chest. And finally a mask/ helmet came on to my face. Now accordding to my visor now I see everything in red.

The car was than lifted by the giant spider. Than the visor starts to scan the spider.

 **Dispider: spider type creature. Power level 4000. Rarity uncommon.**

"What the heck!". I yell out.

 **Hello I am your advent deck A.I. here to insist the rider every need. I suggest you pay attention to the spider.**

At that moment the spider hits me with one of its legs.

"Ouch".

 **I suggest pulling out one of your advent cards.**

I pull out a card with the word Sword Vent.

 **Put it in the visor.**

"The what?". Then a device appeared on my arm. I than opened the slot on it and put the card in.

 **SWORD VENT!**

Than out of the sky came a skinny looking sword that landed a few feet from me. I then sprint for the sword and as I soon grabbed it out of the ground.

I turn around to see the spider crawling towards me. I than run towards it with my sword in hand and then struck at him. sadly my sword broke on contact with it.

"You got to be kidding me", than it strikes at me again and lauched me several feet away. I than look up to see it above me.

"Well this is it I'm dead", as towers over me while showing off his fangs.

"Huh I guess it is true you do see your life flash before your eyes. While my life kindda sucks". Suddenly the spider was taken off me by a red creature. As it skids across the ground it was blasted by fire balls. I look for what was shooting the spider and than find out it was done by a red mechanical japanese dragon.

 **Scanning complete Draggreder: dragon type monster. Power level 5000. Rarity rare.**

Before the spider can get up the dragon made one huge fireball and blew the spider up. "Woah".

 **I suggest we leave were starting to disolve.**

"What!", I then see my self dissolving.

 **Head to a reflective surface hurry.**

I start sprinting to the damaged car and than saw how the dragon starts going after me. "S...!". I than jump into the reflection and found myself at Mr. Robert front lawn.

"Every thing seems normal". As I open the door to the house. I see my sister grabbing for her phone. Than she notices me.

"Hi". She than walks up to me and punches me in the face

"Where in the hell our you!".

"Ah I went Chases to get my homework he was copying off me".

"Better not be lying. Any way your making dinner tonight".

After dinner I went to my room and pulled out the deck. "Okay you and I have a lot to talk about".

* * *

 **Please review. And remmeber to it is optional to make an oc rider and remember below is how you would do it and what riders are available. And also remember gender does not matter if you want to him to be a girl you** **can.**

 **Ryuki/Drago- Ryu**

 **Knight/Knight- taken, but wont reveal who is it**

 **Scissor/Scissor-**

 **Zolda/Soldier- taken**

 **Gai/Metal-**

 **Raia/Ray-**

 **Quia/Cobra- taken**

 **Taiga/Tiger-**

 **Imperior/Zelle-**

 **Verde/Camo-**

 **Femme/Siren- taken**

 **Ryuga/BlackDrago- taken**

 **Abyss/Abyss-**

 **Odin/Odin- Odin**

 **Character Profile**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Rider:**

 **Reason:**

 **History:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Love Interest: optional**


	3. Drago is born!

**Thank you Gadget the Critic and Maxpower02 for being the first people to review this fanfic and I like the Zelle and Tiger ideas. If you fave more ideas send them away and some opinions about the story.**

 **I do not own Kamen rider Ryuki only the oc**

* * *

 **Ryu Pov**

"What in f... was that about!". I yell at the deck. "And how do you speak".

 **No need to yell Mr. Ryu. And I comunicate telepathically with the person I am assign to, but only when in contact with him.**

"Well that explains one thing".

 **What happened earilier was that you were pulled into the mirror world by a Dispider.**

"Wait you mean everything in that letter was true, even", I stopped myself there for a second to think about the situation including the person who wrote the letter. "Who made you?"

 **Shiro Kanzaki of course. Didn't you read the letter.**

"So Shiro is alive?", many thoughts ran into my mind. Like how was he even alive I heard he died in a lab explosion last year. And if he was alive why doesn't Yui know about it? Than another question came to mind.

 _The fights are to the death._

"Why is he doing this?"

 **I'm sorry he did not give me that information.**

This angered me. "Fine did he make these monsters?" I asked the deck.

 **Yes.**

This shocked me. "Why what purpose do they serve?"

 **A way to get certain people to particapants in the tournament and a way for particpants to get stronger.**

"How do they make us stronger?"

 **Pull out the one of your advent cards.**

I did what it said and pulled out a card with a vortex on it.

 **That is a contract card. Like the other advent cards it is design for a specific purpose that would help out the rider. This card purpose is to capture the asigned or a random mirror monster and turn it into your contract beast.**

"Contract beast?"

 **A Contract beast is a mirror monster that has been tamed by a rider. Once this is accomplished the beast increases your natural abilities and your card arsenal.**

"That still doesn't answer how the monsters make me stronger ", I said impaicently.

 **When a rider does battle with a monster and wins the rider's beast absorbs the defeated foe and it and the rider gain more power. And as a pulse the beast is fed.**

"Fed? Meaning they need to eat?"

 **Yes and if a mirror monster isn't able to feed on other mirror monsters it will eat the secondary food source.**

"The secondary food source?"

 **If your wondering what that is, it is humans.**

Than it struck me. "The recent disappearances, the people they were ..."

Most likely.

"M... My parents." I sunk my face into my lap over whelmed by sadness. "Why? Why Shiro?"

 **Do you have anymore questions sir.**

"Look I just need a minute ok?"

 **Ok**

I than put the deck on my desk and went to my bed were I cried for the rest of the night.

* * *

As I was getting ready for school I see Kaida walking down stairs in her school uniform and heading for the door. Oh god how am I going to tell her.

"Kaida!" I grabbed her arm.

"What?' she said with a bit of anger.

"Uh maybe you would like me to walk you to school" I told her.

"I don't need your protection. Plus I would be a laughing stalk if people see me with you" she said as she walked out the door.

All I want to do is make her safe.

* * *

While I was walking to school I started asking more questions to my deck.

"So riders is that what were called?"

 **Techniclly it's Kamen Rider, but yeah**.

"Well I thick the name sucks."

 **Well that's what your call.**

"Hey by the way that dragon from before why was it there?"

 **Well it either wanted to do A. eat you B. eat the spider Or C. it was your assign monster.**

"Why are some monsters assign?"

 **So the fighting can begin quicker.**

"Hey Ryu who you talking to?" I turn to see Chase, Yui and Ashley. All of them stare at me as if I was crazy.

"No one", I said quickly.

* * *

Later on that day around the last period of class

"And that students is how you blah blah", is all I heard from the teacher. I wasn't really paying attention. All I could think about is all this rider thing. And about my...

The bell rings.

"Remember class to look over your notes tonight for the test this friday now have a good day" the teacher said as we left the room.

"Hey Ryu whats wrong you've been acting weird recently" Chase asked me.

"It's nothing just need to head home", I said as I increase speed.

* * *

 **3rd person Pov**

They watched as Ryu walks away from the rest of them.

"He left in hurry didn't he?" They turn to see a girl there age with shoulder length brown hair and pale skin tone wearing school uniform.

"Oh it's nice to see you again sweet Reiko", Chase says while trying to flirt with the school best journalist.

She than kicks him in the crotch. "You know he's been acting weird today and yesterday."

"What would you describe to be weird?" said Yui as she was checking on Chase.

"The fact that I saw him freaking out on Mr. Robert lawn last night" Reiko replied. "Well see ya", she said while walking away.

"Freaking out?" Yui stated.

"Chase why do you keep doing this?" Ashley said.

"Go home big or not at all", he states with his fist in the air.

Yui than kicked him in the stomach. "Perv".

* * *

 **Ryu Pov**

"Hm'.

 **What's your problem sir?**

"My friends are starting to think I'm crazying"I stated.

Than the ringing from before came on.

"Aahh what is up with that ringing"I screamed.

 **That means a mirror monster is attacking someone.**

"What!"

 **If we don't hurry than someone is going to be a mirror monster victim.**

"Yeah but I'm not strong enough".

 **Than we loose a person.**

After thinking about my last fight with a mirror monster and about the victims of the monsters I've decided what I was going to do.

"Well lets go than".

* * *

 **Reiko Pov**

My bedroom mostly consist of my dresser, my wall of picture colage about the recent abductions, my bed and my laptop.

"What is wrong with Ryu". I knew the guy since 6th grade he's not that bad, a bit naive and maybe not that bright. But he's a great guy and usually upbeat.

"What happen?"

Unknown to her she was being watched by a Dispider, but a humanoid as the head.

* * *

 **Ryu Pov in the mirror world in blank form**

"Wheres the monster?"

 **A few blocks from here.**

I star sprinting and than went to a complete stop when I saw a giant spider.

"Wait is that the spider from before?"

 **Kind da when Dispider dies its reborn into a stronger form. Dispider Reborn. PowerLevel: 5000 Rareity: rare.**

"Well thats great". I said sarcasticly.

"AAHHh!" the scream femmine and familiar. I look to see the spider was holding Reiko Momoi.

"S...!" I pulled out my sword vent card and put it into my visor.

 **Sword Vent!**

I grabbed my sword from the sky and ran towards the spider. I slashed a its arm so it would let go of Reiko. But it broke on contact (again) so it jabbed it into its eyes. It lets go immeditly it than tries to strike at me. I dodge luckily and grabbed Reiko and than ran like heck.

"Who in the hell are you and what's going on" Reiko yells at me while I was running ad carrying her bridal style.

"Long story short that thing wants to eat you now shut up stay here while I go fight it" I told while setting her down next to a car.

I ran quickly towards the beast before it smacked me across the floor. Reiko wince at the sight of it.

 **Sir what exactly is the plan.**

"stall it" I said while I was getting up. "So that my contract beast can get here".

 **You don...**

RAWR!

Fie balls than came down at the spider as if it was rain. Afterwards Draggreder came down from the sky and went around Ryu.

"Oh yeah" I pull out the contract card and the dragon went directly inside it. The card than changed to to read Draggreder and showing him spinning around flames. Than a red surge of engergy went around my body chang my sui to red and putting dragon symbols and markings on my armor and deck case. The visor even changed form to look more dragon like.

I pulled out my new sword vent card and put it in the slot.

 **Sword Vent!**

A red broad sword came from the sky and landed in his hand. "Time to say nighty night".

I ran and jumped around the spider while doing a ton of slashes that would deal damage to it.

"Woah" was all Reiko could say about what she has seen so far about the situtation

After doing pn more slash around the spider chest it collapse to the ground.

 **Pull out your final vent**

I pulled out the card he said to grab. What was on it was a red card with a dragon symbok on it power level was 6000. I than put it into to slot to activate it.

Draggreder went around me as I jumped into the sky and absorbed advent energy that was in the area. Than Draggreder lauched me into the spider which caused the spider to explode. Once the fire blew over a golden ball of energy came out of the remains and into the sky were it was eaten by Draggreder.

"D..." was all Reiko said before she starts dropping. She was dissolving.

Uh oh got to get her out of here. I picked her up and carried her to her house.

...

After setting her down on her bed I start heading back to the mirror.

"Wait... Who are you" she asked barely conscious.

"I'm... uh... Kamen Rider Drago", I said as I jumped into the mirror

She then became unconscious.

While I was walking home.

 **Kamen Rider Drago?**

"Hey it's better than just Kamen Rider".

* * *

 **Please review. And remmeber to it is optional to make an oc rider and remember below is how you would do it and what riders are available. And also remember gender does not matter if you want to him to be a girl you** **can.**

 **Ryuki/Drago- Ryu**

 **Knight/Knight- taken, but wont reveal who is it**

 **Scissor/Scissor-**

 **Zolda/Soldier- taken**

 **Gai/Metal-**

 **Raia/Ray-**

 **Quia/Cobra- taken**

 **Taiga/Tiger-taken, unless someone comes up with something cooler than the one given to me**

 **Imperior/Zelle- taken**

 **Verde/Camo-**

 **Femme/Siren- taken**

 **Ryuga/BlackDrago- taken**

 **Abyss/Abyss-**

 **Odin/Odin- Odin**

 **Character Profile**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Rider:**

 **Reason:**

 **History:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Love Interest: optional**


	4. New riders

**Thank you everyone for the reviews that have been given too me so far. Also thank you for the new oc ideas though I should say about Ray that I had an idea for Ray but wasn't sure whether or not to go with it. So I'm still debating on it.**

 **I do not own Kamen rider Ryuki only the oc**

* * *

 **One month later**

"Good morning Ashita City. Were here to give you another report about another person claiming to have been saved by a monster that lives in his mirror. Like all the other reports they claim to have been saved by a armored mask hero name Kamen Rider Drago". I turned the tv off after the news anchor finished that sentence.

"Man I'm becoming famous." I said with a bit of pride.

T **hat's not a good thing when word gets out like this than the other riders will know of your location.**

"Relax I doubt the other riders would come for me, and if they did than good" I told the deck.

 **And why is that good?**

"More people to help fight the monsters".

 **True, but they will also be here too kill you.**

"Please I doubt they would actually trie to kill me or anyone else".

 **You would be surprise what people can be like when they want something of great value.**

"What ever".

* * *

 **Lunch**

"Hey Ryu you saw the news this morning that Drago has been spotted again" said my friend Chase.

"I thought you said a few weeks ago that the Drago thing was bull s...".

"Yeah, but it's getting more frequent plus the monster thing might be the reason for all the disappearnces. No offence Ryu, but have you heard from your parents at all recently".

"No" I said with a bit of depression. I than feel my hand being squeezed. I turn to see Yui holding my hand.

"It will be okay I'm sure there." said Yui "Besides this whole monsters and rider thing is just a big prank or something".

"I agree since there hasn't been any proof plus if it is real there would be investigations and government agents on it" said Ashley.

Than the ringing started.

"Oh I got to go too the bathroom so yeah". I said as I quickly left the roof.

"Is it me or he's been using that excuse for awhile now." Chase stated.

* * *

 **Reiko Pov**

As I was heading towards the journalism class room to continue on my investigation about this whole Kamen Rider Drago thing I notice how Ryu ran in a hurry towards the bathroom.

"He must have really needed to go". Or did he. He has been acting weird recently and I want to know why. Than again he did head to the bathroom in a rush so I might be paranoid. Eh doesn't matter.

* * *

 **Ryu Pov**

"So where am I heading" I said to the deck as I was riding in the rider shooter.

 **Around the shopping district.**

Then the shooter landed in the middle of the plaza. "Okay wheres the monster?". Than as if on cue a few blocks of I was blew up. "What just happened"?

I than see a humanoid deer like creature being attacked by a bat creature.

 **Megazelle. Gazelle type creature. Power level usually 3000 sometimes 4000. Rarity common.**

 **Darkwing. Bat type creature. Power level 4000. Rarity rare.**

"So theses two are fighting it out so do we leave or what"?

 **It would be a wise idea you would usually don't want to intervene a fight between two mirror monsters.**

Than Dark wing grabbed Megazelle and started flying off with it.

"Well than lets go". I than left to my shooter and drove off into the mirror. Unknown to me that there was a warrior of blue wear knight like armor with a bat symbol on it.

* * *

 **Hours later at the cafe**

Me, Chase and Ashley were sitting by the counter looking over our menus and chatiing about random things."So I was thinking that the four of us should make our own cafe one with an up beat attitude so the place wont be as depressing as this one. Plus we'll have hot maids to attract more customers. Think about the money we'll make." Said Chase before being hit with a menu by Yui grandma.

"You either buy something or get out of my cafe!"

"Grandma why do I have to wear this sterotypical maid dress?" Yui whined as she was wearing a maid outfit.

"Cause the immature loud mouth over here does make a point. Maids would increase the number of customers coming into the cafe" she state all casually.

Than the door opened to reveal a 20 year old man in a black trench with black shirt and black jeans. His hair was cut short and he had light tan skin. I than realize who it was when he took his shades off.

"Kage man its been a while" I said to the man as I walked up to him.

"Nice to see you again Ryu" he said as he was shaking my hand.

"Hey Kage haven't seen you in months since the incident where have you been" said Yui as she entered the room.

"I've been traveling around here and there trying to wrap my head around something. So who are those two?" he said as he was pointing towards Chase and Ashley.

"The girl is Ashley Blake, her father is a doctor at the city hospital and the pervert is Chase Connors he lives with his uncle." Yui said while poiting at the two.

"Well nice to meet you Mr. Connor", he said he slightly bowed. "And Miss Blake" as he grabbed her hand and kissed it causing her to blush and made Chase kind da pissed.

"Well I gotta run, I just came here to hi to you guys" he said as he walked out the door.

"Is it me or he seemed different to you" Yui said to Ryu.

Than the ringing came on.

"Um I have to go for I just realize that my sister needed help with a project shes been working on". I than went out the door and headed to the nearest reflective surface.

* * *

 **Yui Pov**

As soon as Ryu left the cafe grandmother spoke and said.

"What is it with that boy has been disappearing left and right and what makes this situation bad is that hes been lying to his friends about were he goes all the time".

"What do you mean" I asked her.

"Honey I've been around long enough to know when a man is lying and hes been lying a lot".

Lie. He wouldn't lie it's not in his nature and when he does lie it's not to her he wouldn't lie her.

Would he?

* * *

 **Ryu Pov**

"Okay I see the Megazelle it is heading towards the school" I said while I was running after it on the roof tops. "Man this thing is fast.

It than turns around and grabbed its weapon that was on its back and charged at me. Great.

 **Sword Vent**

My sword came down to me at command.

"Now lets do this", I jumped above it to get behind it and gain the advantage in this fight. However as soon as I got above it jumped and grabbed me. And than it threw me across the area all the way to the school court yard.

" Good thing this isn't happening in the real world cause I just made a huge crater in the middle of the court yard",I said while getting up and rubbing my but.

The Megazelle than jumps off the building we were fighting on earlier and tries to slash at me. I pull out one of my other cards.

 **Guard Vent**

Than two shields that resemble Draggreder's arms. I placed one shield on my right shoulder while the other was in my left hand. I than ran towards the antelope gazelle monster, blocking the attacks with the shields and than striking it with my sword.

For awhile this strategy worked and was was doing a lot of damage to the Megazelle. But than this happened.

I than heard a loud screech and for some reason I fell to the ground grovling in pain.

"Ahh!" Than the monster does a dick move and stills attack me while I was down.

"You could have let me get up first before kicking me in the gut", I yell out as it continues doing it.

 **I don't think it cares what you want**

"Your not helping!" It than kicks me across the court yard and causing me to hit a near by trash bin.

"Ouch. Whys it so strong." I said with a little anger.

 **It probably ate someone with a lot of advent energy or a strong monster.**

"Well what about the screeching".

 **It has no capability of doing that.**

"Than-" than a black blur came out of no where and slashed the Megazelle.

"Wait that's the bat thing from before". I said surprised by its sudden appearance.

"His name is Darkwing and he just saved your a..." I looked up to see a man in a blue suit with a silver armor plating resembling a bat. He also resembled a knight for he was holding a lance like weapon. "And this is my prey".

He than jumps towards the Megazelle and jabs at it with his lance. Which each strike Darkwing would attack it from behind.

Woah their fighting in perfect sync. I wonder how long these two trained to be this good.

The monster than finally lands a hit on him and sends him flying across the other side of the courtyard. Than I noticed him pulling out one of his cards ant it in a rapier strap to his belt.

 **Nasty Vent**

Than Darkwing did a loud screech that shattered glass and caused both me and the monster to have head aches and nausea.

"I think I'm go- wait a minute that screech", while the monster was confused the batman wanna be pulled out another card and put it in his most likely visor. A blue card with a bat on it with the power level of 5000.

 **Final vent Hishouzan**

Darkwing than flew onto his back as he was running towards the monster. It than turns into a cape before he jumps into the sky and the cape going around him making him into a drill. He than crashes into him and blew it up. A golden ball of energy which was when the bat swooped around and absorbed it.

After seeing what happened I decided to walk towards the new rider and talk to him.

"Hey man that was awsome I'm-" I was than cut off by him when he put his hand too my mouth.

"Kamen Rider Drago. I am Kamen Rider Knight", than his hand went to his rapier and pulled it out.

"Ah what are you- Ah!" He strikes at me with the blade.

"Shut up and fight!"

* * *

Little did these two know someone was watching the entire time. Someone in orange yellow armor.

* * *

 **Sorry if it felt it was rushed I really wanted to finish this chapter. And the batman wana be thing came from a fanfic I read.**

 **Please review. And remmeber to it is optional to make an oc rider and remember below is how you would do it and what riders are available. And also remember gender does not matter if you want to him to be a girl you can. Metal and Scissor is still available.**

 **Ryuki/Drago- Ryu**

 **Knight/Knight- taken, but wont reveal who is it**

 **Scissor/Scissor-**

 **Zolda/Soldier- taken**

 **Gai/Metal-**

 **Raia/Ray- debate**

 **Quia/Cobra- taken**

 **Taiga/Tiger-taken, unless someone comes up with something cooler than the one given to me**

 **Imperior/Zelle- taken**

 **Verde/Camo- taken**

 **Femme/Siren- taken**

 **Ryuga/BlackDrago- taken**

 **Abyss/Abyss- taken**

 **Odin/Odin- Odin**

 **Alternative-**

 **Character Profile**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Rider:**

 **Reason:**

 **History:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Love Interest: optional**


	5. New People

**Hello everybody my name is Drago and I'm here tell you that the author has currently gone missing and as my duty as one of his characters I must-**

 **I'm here I'm here.**

 **Drago- What happen to you?**

 **Me- Oh I got kidnap by a mirror monster and it nearly ate me to. Thankfully I was saved by Ray and Siren. Soldier would have done it, but I wouldn't pay him. Dick**

 **Drago- Sorry I wasn't there**

 **Me- It's okay. Anyway we have a lot of the characters done all we need is scissor(is it sad that I expected it). No one likes scissors :(. Also I am planning on introducing characters soon so yeah. Now on with the chapter.**

 **I only own the ocs**

* * *

"Shut up and fight!"

He strikes at me with his rapier aiming for my chest.

"What the heck! You trying to kill me!"I said with shock and anger.

He suddenly stops and stares at me as if I was stupid. "Well we are fighting to the death. So we may win the ultimate prize," he than raises his rapier in the air as he says that line.

After watching his little performance I started laughing like hyena. "Wait you actually believe in that fighting to the death and wish thing". I started to clench on my knees and started falling to the ground and continued laughing on the floor.

He than grabs me from the ground and holds me in the air. "Everything else has been confirmed and yet you deny this".

"Yeah, but a reality bending wish sounds really far fetch don't you think. I mean why would he give it away like that". Knight than strengthens his grip on my neck. "Plus even if it is true, is that wish so important that you would kill others to achieve it?"

At that moment he threw across the yard to where I land in the crater. "To me it is and I will do what it takes to save her" than suddenly Darkwing came out of nowhere and flew to Knight. "What is it Darkwing". It than responds with several screeching noises. "I see we'll continue this some other time than Drago", Darkwing than goes on his back and they flew off to the distance.

I than crawled out of the crater groaning in pain. Draggredder than appears from the sky and grabs a hold of me by grabbing with his small arms.

"Hey Draggredder nice to see you again, oh and by the way where were you earlier!" I screamed in rage.

 _You didn't call me_

* * *

 **The next day**

"Ah my back aches", I said while I was streching my arms while I was sitting in my desk.

"What happen to you" said Chase. "You looked liked you've been hit by a bus".

"Settle down class, today I'm here to announce that we have a new student and I would like all of you to be on your best behavior". He than turns to Chase, "Especially you Chase".

"I feel no love from you Mr. Parris", Chase said acting as if he was offended.

"Anyway, you may come in now". Than a girl who looks to be shorter than me, light skin, brown eyes, and she has long brown blondish hair that was tied in a pony tail. She wore the female school uniform and in her left hand was her bag. After examining her I have determined that by her expression she was more nervous than when Ashley is touched by Chase.

" hi mmy name Rias Tezuka. I'm sixteen I moved here from france with my father" she stops for moment before continuing with her statement. "And hopefully I won't cause much trouble for everyone here". She than went quikly to the nearest vacant seat in the class room. The one next to mine. I decided to be to introduce my self so that she would have a friend.

"Hey my name i-"

"Ryu Kasai age 17 and lived here all your life. Nice to meet you I hope you and I become great friends", she said while holding my hand.

"Wait ho-"

"Okay class now lets begin with todays lesson" the teacher interrupted.

"Maybe we can talk about this later this week ok". She said with a smile.

"Ok".

* * *

 **Few days later. School cafeteria**

"Whats up with that crowd over there?" asked Ashley.

I went closer to the crowd to see Rias picking up a card with a heart on it. "You will find the love of your life an Lotus Cafe next week on friday, but only if you open your eyes to the possibilities".

"Well if you say so", said our female school mate while she was looking at the card.

"Looks like Rias is doing her so called fortune telling thing again", said Yui with a hint of jealously. "I don't get why so many are buying into her stick, I mean there's no way she can see into the future". She than finished her sentence with a huff of annoyance.

"Are you sure your just not jealous that a girl with smaller boobs than you is getting more attention from guys than yo-" I quickly cut Chase off before he could finish that sentence.

"You know what maybe me and Chase will go and get lunch, we'll see you guys upstairs" I said while dragging Chase away from the slaughter zone.

"Do you have a death wish?" I asked him once we got into the lunch line.

"What we all know it's true, plus I have a question for you anyway? How close are you too anyway?" He asked me with a sly look.

"Us two?" I asked shocked.

"You know you and-"

"Oh you mean me and my sister! Yep were fine no need to bring up anything else!" I said before he could finish.

"Fine denie it, but you can't do it forever. You have to talk to her some day", he than grabbed a lunch tray and continued down the line. "Or is it maybe because you like Yu-".

"Shut up just shut up!"

* * *

 **Roof Top**

"Hello ladies", Said Chase as he walks on to the roof top.

"Whatever", said Yui.

We sat down on the bench that we sit on.

"So like I was saying earlier it's stupid that people think that Rias can predict the future", said Yui.

"But I heard that all of her predictions so far have been one hundred percent true", Ashley stated. "Maybe we should go ask for some predictions".

"Don't tell me your buying this too", Yui asked Ashley while grabbing her.

Than Chase came and started talking. "Relax Yui at least you beat her in"

"I swear Chase if you finish that sentence I swear-"

"Hi sorry for interrupting ah may I speak to Ryu", I turn to see Rias.

"Um sure what is iiittttt", suddenly the ringing came out of no where.

"Are you ok" Rias asked out of concern.

"Yeah I just need to go somewhere real quick", I than took off for the stairs and left the others on the roof.

* * *

"So so called fortune teller (shes using air quotes) why would you like to talk to Ryu about?" Yui said skeptically.

"Something private between the two of us. Can you maybe tell him when he gets back from where he went to that to meet later after school". she than left the roof.

"So what do you think that was about?" Chase asked.

"Private between the two of them", Yui stated with rage.

"Ryu gonna die when he gets back isn't he?" ask Ashley.

"Yep", Chase said in response.

* * *

"Where's the monster". I asked my advent deck while driving my shooter.

 **North east. Drago something was off with her.**

"With who?"

 **That girl Rias she gave off a lot of advent energy.**

Draggredder came next to the shooter.

 _I sensed it to it was similar to yours and rider Knight_

"So what are you saying?"

 **There it is**

I stopped the shooter to face a humanoid orange yellow crab holding a woman over its shoulder.

 **Volcancer. Crab type. Power level- 3000. Rarity- common.**

"Well at least its not that strong". Pulled out my sword vent card.

 **Sword Vent**

My Drag Saber came from the sky and into my hand.

"Now lets do this", than suddenly from out of no where a shooter parked next to my shooter. The pod opened to reveal Knight.

"Oh come on not you", I stated with disgust.

"Sorry to disapoint you, but I'm here for him", said Knight as he got out of his shooter.

"Wait who", as if on cue another shooter came out and landed near the crab. The door opens to reveal a rider in a black suit with golden orange armor. In a way he resembles the crab monster. "Wait is he with the crab?"

"Kamen Rider Scissor", Knight said in a deep voice.

"Looks like someone using his batman voice", Knight than looked at me.

"Really".

The crab dude pulled out an advent card with a claw on it and put it in a small claw like devise on his left hand.

Strike Vent

A big golden claw suddenly appears on his right arm. He than points at me and than runs strait for me.

"Not this again".

* * *

 **Please review. And remmeber to it is optional to make an oc rider and remember below is how you would do it and what riders are available. And also remember gender does not matter if you want to him to be a girl you can. Scissor is still available you know**

 **Ryuki/Drago- Ryu**

 **Knight/Knight- taken, but wont reveal who is it**

 **Scissor/Scissor-**

 **Zolda/Soldier- taken**

 **Gai/Metal- taken,** **unless someone comes up with something cooler than the one given to me**

 **Raia/Ray- taken**

 **Quia/Cobra- taken**

 **Taiga/Tiger-taken**

 **Imperior/Zelle- taken**

 **Verde/Camo- taken**

 **Femme/Siren- taken**

 **Ryuga/BlackDrago- taken**

 **Abyss/Abyss- taken**

 **Odin/Odin- Odin**

 **Alternative-**

 **Character Profile**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Rider:**

 **Reason:**

 **History:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Love Interest: optional**


	6. Secrets and Sharks

**We now have an almost complete set of the main cast. Thank you everyone for controbuting to the making of this fanfic. Plus it was my birthday last thursday so yay me.**

 **I only own the ocs**

* * *

"Not this again".

He strikes at my chest with his claw, I quickly blocked it with my saber.

"What the hell!" I than swung at him to see if I can hit him and scare him off. Sadly that didn't work. He started to attack again, but this time with a bit more ferocity.

"Can't we talk about this?" I said trying to appeal to his humanity.

"Hm let me think about". Scissor than hits me with his giant claw again. "Nope".

He than grabs me and tosses me across the court yard, I eventually hit my shooter. Knight than looks at me and shakes his head an disapproval. "Shame". Was all he said.

"You know your the one who wants to kill him!" I shouted at him.

"Don't worry if he kills you I'll avenge by killing him. However if you win than I'll avenge him by killing you", he said coldly.

"You know if your trying to be funny it's not working!" Than the crab monster attacked me while I was screaming at Knight. Volcancer than grabbed a hold of my arms and had me pinned down on the ground. Scissor than starts to slowly walk towards me, getting ready to finish me off.

"Well end of the line lizard boy". He said while his claw opening and closing.

"Woah wait you don't have to do this". I told him while trying to break free from the crab monster.

Than a sudden screatching came out of no where and caused the crab monster run away to the nearest mirror.

"Come back you stupid crab monster!" Scissor screams at his monster.

I than turn to Knight to see that he was just as shocked about what just happened as the rest of us.

"What just happen?" I asked him.

"I was going to ask you the same thing".

"I did it". All of us turned to see a man a large brown trench coat, black shirt and black pants. His had tanned skin, black shaggy hair, and green eyes.

"Oh god", was all I could say as I continue to stare at was in front of me.

"You" Knight said while he stared at Kanzaki Shiro.

"Before I let you all kill each other off I think it is important that you all listen to tonight message so stay close to the mirror. Especially around midnight." He than walks towards the nearest reflection and disappears.

The silence than continued for a few more moments until I broke it. "So if you don't mind me I'll be going now so see ya". I than sprint for my shooter to get ready for my quick get away.

"Hey get back here! You and I still have to finish our fight!" Scissor screamed as I got ready to leave.

"Bye" as I waved at the two as I drove off to the mirror.

* * *

"Hey guys sorry I took so long I just..." I was than interrupted by Yui when she pulled out her hand showing three fingers.

"One where do keep going off too, two what aren't you telling us and three what is going on between you and Rias".

"Uh well um you see I I I", I started stuttering. "Gotta go to class now bye." Yui than grabs me by the collar of my uniform.

"You and I are going too talk about this later now you sit down and eat".

"Yes mam", I am screwed.

* * *

After school me and Yui went straight for my house so we would have a quiet place to discuss what I have been doing. That and for some reason Yui didn't want me around school when it ended.

When we walked inside the house I saw my sister getting ready to head out the door.

"Where do you think your going?" I said after I grabbed her arm.

"It's none of your business", she than rip her arm away from my arms.

"Well while I'm in charge of this house it is my business to know where my little sister is going".

"Just leave me alone" she yelled at me as she left the house.

"What was that about?" asked Yui.

"I don't know shes been acting weird all week", I said as we walked upstairs. Once we got into my room I went and sat down on my chair next to my desk while Yui sat on my bed.

"So what would you like to talk about?" I ask her as if I had no idea what she wanted.

"What are you hiding from me", she glares at me.

I can't tell her about the riders, the war, and especially about her brother.

"I'm not hiding any thing from you", I told her calmly.

"Yes you are. You've hiding and lying to me for past two months and you wont even tell me why" she continues on as she continues to talk to me. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do we've been friends for years".

"Than tell me what's going on", she grabs both my shoulders and moved me closer to her. "If your in trouble I can help you just tell me whats wrong with you".

I have to stop her, if she knew about the rider war she might try to stop me from being a rider which would be bad because as far as I know I'm the only one who cares about the safety of the people. Plus what if she gets hurt because of me.

"Look it's none of your business so stop pestering me about it".

Her eyes widen by that comment. She then got up from my and started to walk towards my door.

"Fine I'll leave you alone, but remember that until your willing to tell me whats wrong with you". She than turns to stare at me. "Don't even talk to me". She than walked out the door.

"Yui-". The ringing than came up.

"Huh that's starting to get annoying". I grabbed my deck and went to the window.

"Henshin"!

* * *

 **Mall Plaza**

"So where the monster that prevented me from trying to stop Yui from leaving the house". I said out in the middle of the mall.

 **Technically she wouldn't have left if you had told her the truth, or made a more kinder statement.**

"You know what Knight or that Scissor guy probably got rid of it. So lets just-". I was than smacked across the mall and landed threw a near by cookie shop.

"Ah what hit me". I than saw a humanoid shark carrying two saw like swords.

 **Abysslasher. Type- Shark. Power Level- 5000. Rarity- rare.**

"Aren't those the same stats similar to Draggreder".

 **Yes sir.**

"Great". I pulled out my sword vent card into my Drag visor. My saber than came to my hand and got ready for battle. "I guess this will be a sword fight than".

I ran towards my opponent to strike at his head. The shark quickly dodged and countered every attack I would throw at him. It than spewed hot water at me once I got close enough at range. I quickly pulled out my guard vent card to summon my shields. Both came and latched on my shoulders at lighting speed.

"Is that the best you can do". I said to mock the shark. It than roars at me as it charges at me. I blocked its attacks by turning from side to side so that his blade would hit my shields. I would than counter his attacks with my drag saber(It is what the sword is called).

"That's it I'm ending this now". I pulled out my strike vent card.

Strike Vent

Than a dragon like gauntlet resembling Draggreder's head.

"Who wants burnt sushi". Draggreder came from above and came down and followed my drag claw and shot a fire ball at Abysslasher. Once they made contact he was sent flying into a near by sushi place.

"Heh irony. Well time to finish this". Than Abysslasher got up and ran towards a near by mirror and disappeared.

"Wait did it just run away"?

You just made a fatal mistake sir

"Hows that"? Draggreder than came down towards me.

 _You showed your entire arsenal to who ever was controlling the Abysslasher._

"And how do you know that thing belong to someone"? He than growls a bit at me.

 _We don't belong to you we work with you._

"Sorry".

 _No you don't get it the Abysslasher didn't even take anyone pkus as soon as you revealed all your weapons it went up and left._

Draggreder than flew back up into the sky and flown away.

"Than I guess the question is who was controlling it".

* * *

 **Unknown Pov**

Abysslasher than appears inside a ware with a few computers to the side and some training equipment in the center of the place. Standing in the middle of the traing mat surrounded by broken pieces of stone was a young brunette girl with read eyes and a scar on her fore head. She was wearing a white vest and grey baggy trousers. And judging by the amount of sweat she was giving off she was working out.

"Thank you Abysslasher. Now I have all the needed information on Ryu Kasai". She said as she walked towards him and pets his head. Than another humanoid shark appeared, but it looked like it had a cannon attached to it.

"Did you get the information needed on Knight yet". It nods. "Good we need more info on anyway". She than heads to the computers and turned one of them on. The screen revealed 13 filed folders.

"Soon I'll figure out who I am and no one will get in my way". She than starts downloading new information into a red folder and blue folder.

* * *

"Uh I'm tired". I said while groaning on my bed. "Please tell me it's midnight". I complained to my advent deck.

 **It is now.**

The ringing than came on when all the reflective surfaces started to ripple.

Shiro than appears on all of the surfaces.

"Welcome riders to the rider war. I am here to announce that the war may officially begun. for we have almost a majority of our rider on board. There are still 4 who haven't signed up yet but will shortly. Also the decks are transferable so they can be given to an ally if you can't compete, however you only do it once. And before I end this transmission I would like to inform you of a few party crashers who will be competing in this "game". I really don't as long as it doesn't make the war last longer. Because you have until December 19th to end the war or no one get the wish. Good bye". He than disappears.

"December 19th, why does that sound familiar"?

* * *

 **Sorry for not posting this sooner I've just been busy recently and I don't have computer access half the time. I did got reveal one of Gadget's oc characters because I felt like revealing a new character in this chapter. However I will admit it wasn't originally going to be Abyss, but I liked the idea of Abyss so much that I brought her out here. There will be more reveals in later chapters and hopefully next chapter will be another oc reveal. Also I'm not planning on killing anyone off (YET) cause I want people to know and slowly like the character (Hopefully). Please review. And remmeber to it is optional to make an oc rider and remember below is how you would do it and what riders are available. And also remember gender does not matter if you want to him to be a girl you can.**

 **Ryuki/Drago- Ryu**

 **Knight/Knight- taken, but wont reveal who is it**

 **Scissor/Scissor- taken**

 **Zolda/Soldier- taken**

 **Gai/Metal- taken,** **unless someone comes up with something cooler than the one given to me**

 **Raia/Ray- taken**

 **Quia/Cobra- taken**

 **Taiga/Tiger-taken**

 **Imperior/Zelle- taken**

 **Verde/Camo- taken**

 **Femme/Siren- taken**

 **Ryuga/BlackDrago- taken**

 **Abyss/Abyss- Iris Bliad**

 **Odin/Odin- Odin**

 **Alternative- Taken**

 **Alternative Zero-**

 **Character Profile**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Rider:**

 **Reason:**

 **History:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Love Interest: optional**


	7. Kamen Rider Ray

**Hello everybody it is time to start killing people, by people I mean monsters. Ok peopleI will be starting an interview section for the characters so when you do your reviews and you have a question about the fic, just ask one of the characters and they'll answer.**

 **I only own the ocs**

* * *

 **Next Week Ryu Pov School roof top**

"You know you two have talk to each other eventually". Said Chase while he was in between me and Yui. Ashley than sat next to Yui and handed her her food tray.

"Maybe you two should kiss and make up". Yui than punched him in the arm.

"I'm sorry Yui about what I said". I said sencerly.

"So you ready to tell than".

"No, but-"

"Than apology not accepted". Than the door to the roof opened to reveal Rias.

"Oh hey Rias". I said to her.

"Heh". Yui said not looking at her.

"Ryu it is really important that you and I talk right now".

"Sure Rias". I got up and walked with Rias to the door.

* * *

"So Rias what did you want to-". She than put her hand into the bag and revealed a pink advent deck with a golden sting ray on it.

"Hi Kamen Rider Drago, I name is Kamen Rider Ray". She said with a smile.

I quickly pulled out my deck getting ready to fight. Rias than starts waving her hands in the air.

"Wait I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to convince to not participate in the rider war". She said to me.

"Uh ok all I wanted to do was fight the mirror monsters". I told her as if I didn't care.

"Really?" She said confused.

"Really".

"Wow that was a lot easier than I thought it would be! Maybe it would be this easy to convince the other riders". She said with emthusiasm.

"Yeah it won't be that easy".

"Why not"?

"I tried with two of the riders and they respond with a blade to the face". She stares at me with disbelief.

"Well I'm sure I can get them on my side". She said while reenstating her confidence.

"Ok how does someone like you become a rider"? She than looks at me with saden eyes.

"Uh well". She said while stuttering about it.

"Never mind it's none of my business. Say if you want why don't you eat with us. And after school you and I can talk more about this later". I while I had my hand on her shoulder.

"Sure thing". The two of us than left the stair way and head up stairs.

* * *

 **Reiko Pov**

I was listening in on there entire conversation and I heard enough.

"So Ryu is Drago, but I didn't think Rias was like him".

* * *

 **Ryu Pov**

"So Rias is it true you can see the future". Ask Ashley who was sitting next to her.

"Not exactly I, technically I perdict it". Chase than got up and went to Rias.

"Than perdict my future".

"Ok than". She than pulled out

"The card with the spade means your near by future. Diamond is future job. Club is your future life. Heart is your future love life. Pick a card from each pile". Chase did what she said. She than grab the cards he pulled out.

"Near future says you will go threw a great struggle and personal ordeal".

"Well thats lovely".

"If you choose to accept a near by offer you will get the job of your dreams. If not you will most likely become a lawyer".

"Professional bounty hunter it is"! He yelled out.

"And that's your dream job why"? I asked him.

"We all know how good I am at shooting on call of duty".

"Your life can go on three paths. One filled with adventure and excitement. One filled with riches. And one with ... Nothing". She stated with some dread.

"Nothing? Whats that a post to -". Chase was interrupted.

"And your love life. Until you start looking at whats in front of you or be more polite around girls. You will never find true love".

"I actually agree with her on that one". Said Yui.

"Hey wait wait what do you by nothing earlier". Said Chase.

Than the bell rang.

"Well we should get to class right Ryu". She said this putting her cards into her bag.

"Yeah". I got up grabbed my bag and left for class.

"But what do you mean about nothing". Last thing Chase said.

* * *

 **After school**

"So where are we heading to Rias". I asked Rias while me and her were walking down the streets of the city.

"Unity tower so we can talk more". She than stops me.

"Why you-". Than a guy and bike flew by and crashed into a wall.

"Ow". Was what the stranger said as he got up from the ground. He was tall and skinny with dark tan skin, short and spiky black hair, wearing a blue T-shirt underneath a black leather jacket, torn up blue jeans, and black sneakers. He has a mole on the upper right side of his lip and blue eyes.

"Krishna"! Than a girl around eighteen came to the aid of the young stranger name Krishna. The girl was athleticly build with light brown skin and black, shoulder length hair with a bang over her forehead. She was wearing a black and white striped shirt, blue denim jeans, black sneakers and white wristwatch on her left arm.

"I'm all right Minh I just lost control of the is all". He than heads towards me and Rias and bows.

"I'm very sorry for nearly hitting you two my name is Krishna Sadhana". He than gestures to his friend. "And her name is Le Thao Minh".

"But people usually call me Minh". She stated.

"My name is Ryu Kasai and this is Rias Tezuka".

"Nice to meet you both". Said Minh, while Krishna shook are hands.

"So where you guys heading off in a hurry too". I asked.

"We were on are way to the university, so we can pick up Krishna notes that left on his desk". Minh said while staring at Krishna.

"Ah Minh we need to go now before doors are closed shut". Krishna said with haste.

"All right, well its been nice meeting you guys". They than left for the university.

"Were gonna be good friends with them". Rias stated.

"How do you know that"?

"I can feel it".

* * *

 **University Krishna Pov**

"Hey Minh do you see them yet". I asked her across the room while I was checking my desk.

"No and we wouldn't have to help you look for your notes if you had made sure they were in your back pack". She than leaned down to check underneath the tables.

Krishna couldn't help but stare at her but. No must not go down that I need to move on.

"AH!" I than turn to see Minh dragged into the reflective surface of the desk.

"MINH!"

* * *

 **Ryu Pov Unity Tower**

"Lovely view isn't it". Rias said to me while looking over the city.

"Yes, yes it is". I than grabbed her shoulder.

"So why do you care about stopping the rider war"? I asked her.

"Why wouldn't I care? I mean why would some one want to take someones life just to gain a wish".

"An all powerfull wish". I remarked.

"Smart butt". She than hits my arm.

"Ah it's cute that you censored your cursing". I pat the top of her head.

"Hey don't pat me like I some kid". She protested.

"You look cute when annoyed. No wonder you have a fan club". I said teasing her

"Judging by all your compliments that your part of my club". She started smirking.

Than the ringing came on.

"Hold on I gotta go fight some monsters". As I pulled out my deck, I noticed she was doing the same thing. "What are you doing"?

"Your not the only one who needs to feed there contract beast". She pulls out her deck. "Henshin"!

After a sure of pink and red violet energy went threw it revealed her suit was black with pink armor resembling a knights. Her Helmet resembled a sting rays and her visor was in a form of a shield that looks like a sting ray. "How I look".

"Still short". I remarked. "Henshin"!

* * *

 **Mirror World University**

"So while I'm fighting this thing don't expect me to drag your tail out of the fight". I told her while we busted threw the class door.

"You know what lets make a bet, who ever kills the monster first gets the loser as a slave. And NOT the sexual kind". Said Rias as she pulled out an advent card and put it into her evil visor.

 **Copy Vent**

Than a pink version of my Drag saber came down to her hand. "Lets do this".

We see a humanoid boar like creature holding a... Minh"?

 **Wildboarder. Type- Boar. Power Level- 4000. Rarity- common.**

"Hey that's Minh". Pulled out sword vent card and put it into my Drag visor.

 **Sword Vent**

Grabbed my Drag saber. And sprinted for the monster. I slashed at its arm so that it would let her go and Rias strikes at his back. After releasing her I kicked it to keep it away and grabbed Minh.

"Keep it occupied while I get Minh out of here".

* * *

 **Krishna Pov**

"MINH! MINH!". I kept pounding the desk hoping she would come out. "Please Minh"!

Than the reflective surface started to ripple. "What the f-". Than a man in a red suit with black and silver armor that resembles a dragon. Than I noticed what he was holding.

"MINH"! He than he laid her down on the ground.

"Shes ok Krishna so need to be worried".

"Thanks. Wait how do you-"

"Well I gotta go so see ya". The man than jumped into the reflective desk.

* * *

 **Rias Pov**

The Wildboarder than smacked away my saber.

"Uh oh". He than throws another attack at me but I quickly blocked it with my shield. However the force of the attack sent me flying into a desk. I than pulled out my swing vent card.

 **Swing Vent**

I grabbed my Evil Whip and used it to pull the Wildboarder across the room.

"Heh I'm back. Do you need my help"? Said Ryu while he was standing next to the wall.

"No I don't need it". I getting tired of him thinking of me as weak rider, time to win this bet.

I pulled out my final vent card a pink card with a golden sting ray on it. Power level 5000.

 **Final Vent Hide Venom**

My advent beast Evildiver than came from the sky for me to jump on it so the two of us can strike at it at high speed and destroyed it. Evildiver than went and absorbed the energy.

"Well I won so bow to your master". I said to Ryu.

"F***"! I than hit him with my whip.

"No cursing in front of your master". He than bowed to me.

* * *

 **Iris Pov**

Iris was sitting in a chair watching was going on with Ryu and Rias against the Wildboarder on her computer screen.

"Poor Ryu. But now I have data on Rias". She than downloaded all the info in a pink folder. "She uses her visor for defence than uses her copy vent to use a weapon for offensive purposes. Than the whip is used to keep the enemy off her. Against monsters shes ok but against people she will surely loose". She than heads to a pile of stone.

"And die". She destroyed it with one blow. "And so will Ryu".

* * *

 **Please review. And remmeber to it is optional to make an oc rider and remember below is how you would do it and what riders are available. And also remember gender does not matter if you want to him to be a girl you can.**

 **Ryuki/Drago- Ryu Kasai**

 **Knight/Knight- taken, but wont reveal who is it**

 **Scissor/Scissor- taken**

 **Zolda/Soldier- taken**

 **Gai/Metal- taken,** **unless someone comes up with something cooler than the one given to me**

 **Raia/Ray- Rias Tezuka**

 **Quia/Cobra- taken**

 **Taiga/Tiger-taken**

 **Imperior/Zelle- taken**

 **Verde/Camo- taken**

 **Femme/Siren- taken**

 **Ryuga/BlackDrago- taken**

 **Abyss/Abyss- Iris Bliad**

 **Odin/Odin- Odin**

 **Alternative- Taken**

 **Alternative Zero-**

 **Character Profile**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Rider:**

 **Reason:**

 **History:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Love Interest: optional**


	8. Invitation

**Hello everybody it is time to start killing people, by people I mean monsters. Ok people I will be starting an interview section for the characters so when you do your reviews and you have a question about the fic, just ask one of the characters and they'll answer. Oh and thank you for reminding that there's two more left. Now we have more main characters. AND MORE VICTIMS!**

 **I only own the ocs**

* * *

 **Chase Pov**

"Take that you newb". I screamed into my headset after I shot a fellow player on Destiny in the head.

I was in my room which has my bed on the side next to window, my desk and computer on the other side of the room, my drore in-between them, my tv and xbox console.

Life here has been good. Better than my life back in America where my parents see me as nothing, but a disappointment. Back there they would be mad about some stunt I pulled at school or me hacking into someones computer and have it play the poptart cat for 10 hours straight. The worst part was the fact that they wanted me to be a lawyer. A LAWYER!

So when my computer programmer uncle got a job here and asked me to come live with him for a while I gladly took the offer. I mean sure parents disagreed with the idea at first, but when they realize that they would be rid of me they jumped at the chance.

Knock knock. My uncle spoke threw the door. "Hey Chase get your but down it's time for dinner".

"Sorry guys game over". I than logged off the game and left for the kitchen.

* * *

As soon as Chase left his room Odin appeared threw the tv screen and left a letter on the chair.

"I wonder why master wanted him in the "game"". He than left the room.

* * *

"Okay lets get this party started again". Was what I said as I walked into my room and went to grab my controller on my chair. However I noticed a letter underneath it. I than opened it and found a letter.

 _Dear Chase Rogers_

 _You and 13 other people have been chosen to participate a free for all tournament to compete for the ultimate prize. A free wish that can grant you anything you desire. The rules are simple, this is a free for all tournament meaning no restrictions anything goes. The objects you hold are called advent decks they will allow you to manipulate a life force I call the advent force. It will also allow you to enter the battlefield known as the mirror world a place that resides behind the mirror. To use these decks you must go to a mirror and yell henshin! The deck and your contract beast will explain the rest on how to fight and information about the mirror world. One last thing before I go these fights are to the death. Also the decks are transferable so they can be given to an ally if you can't compete, however you only do it once. And there will be a few party crashers who will be competing in this "game"._

 _Sencerly Shiro Kanzaki._

 _P.S. I recommend a beast with a lot of fire power._

I than see a dark green deck case with gears on the bottom edges. And there was a card that said contract. I than looked up to see a weaponize robot bull on my tv.

"What the f-".

 _Put the card in front of the beast._

I than remembered what Rias said. _"If you choose to accept a near by offer you will get the job of your dreams. If not you will most likely be a lawyer"._

"Life long dream and fortune that also comes with a high chance at death. Or be a lawyer". I than put the card in front of the beast. "No brainer".

As it was absorbed into the card I was encased in green energy. Afterwards when the energy stopped I was now in a green suit covered in silver machine like armor and was equipted with a green and silver hand gun. The deck from before was now in a silver belt that was down at my waste and now had a golden bull on it.

"Definitely made the right decision".

* * *

 **Krishna Pov**

"You sure your ok Minh". I asked her one more time.

"Yes I'm fine Krishna you don't have to baby me 24/7". She said as she walked into her dorm."I'll see you in the morning ok".

I nod in agreement.

"And no more of this monster nonsense you keep bringing up. Starting to think you've been watching to many anime".

* * *

After I got to my apartment I sat my bag down by the couch and landed face first into the sofa remembering all of what I saw.

"Ok a monster came out of the desk and took Minh. Than a man in armor carried Minh out of the desk and jumped right back in". I than flipped myself over and stare at the ceiling. "Ok it's eigther I've gone crazy or that happened and it can happen again". I than sighed. "To minh and I can do nothing to protect her".

I than turned my head to the side to see a letter addressed to me.

"How this get in here"? I than grabbed it and opened it to reveal its contents. A letter.

 _Dear Krishna_

 _You and 13 other people have been chosen to participate a free for all tournament to compete for the ultimate prize. A free wish that can grant you anything you desire. The rules are simple, this is a free for all tournament meaning no restrictions anything goes. The objects you hold are called advent decks they will allow you to manipulate a life force I call the advent force. It will also allow you to enter the battlefield known as the mirror world a place that resides behind the mirror. To use these decks you must go to a mirror and yell henshin! The deck and your contract beast will explain the rest on how to fight and information about the mirror world. One last thing before I go these fights are to the death. Also the decks are transferable so they can be given to an ally if you can't compete, however you only do it once. And there will be a few party crashers who will be competing in this "game"._

 _Sencerly Shiro Kanzaki_

I than see a dark blue deck with crystal on the edges and a card that says contract vent. Than I saw a humanoid white tiger on my tv.

"Can this power help me protect Minh"? I than ponder on the thought than I thought about what has happened today. .

I than grabbed my contract card and walked towards the tv, towards the tiger. "For Minh". I than pointed the card at the tiger as it merged with it. Than blue energy surged threw me as I transformed into something simular to the guy from before. Except I was black suit, with silver and blue armor that resembles a tiger and a maximilian knight. I than looked down and saw that I was holding a battle axe with a deck case attached to it and that I had a silver belt on with that deck case from before in it but it has a golden tiger on it.

 **Welcome Kamen Rider**

"Tiger. Kamen Rider Tiger".

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter than was mostly meant for well recruiting of new riders. Please review. And remmeber to it is optional to make an oc rider and remember below is how you would do it and what riders are available. And also remember gender does not matter if you want to him to be a girl you can. You know I never got why Rider Cerberus was called that. I mean hes not a three head dog he looks like boar. And same thing with his advent beast which is boar. So lets put a vote on. Either change his name or appearance and beast.**

 **Ryuki/Drago- Ryu Kasai**

 **Knight/Knight- taken, but wont reveal who is it**

 **Scissor/Scissor- taken**

 **Zolda/Soldier- Chase Rogers**

 **Gai/Metal- taken,** **unless someone comes up with something cooler than the one given to me**

 **Raia/Ray- Rias Tezuka**

 **Quia/Cobra- taken**

 **Taiga/Tiger-** **Krishna Sadhana**

 **Imperior/Zelle- taken**

 **Verde/Camo- taken**

 **Femme/Siren- taken**

 **Ryuga/BlackDrago- taken**

 **Abyss/Abyss- Iris Bliad**

 **Odin/Odin- Odin**

 **Alternative- Taken**

 **Alternative Zero-**

 **Cerberus-**

 **Papillon-**

 **Character Profile**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Rider:**

 **Reason:**

 **History:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Love Interest: optional**


	9. Snakes of the past

**Ok people I will be starting an interview section for the characters so when you do your reviews and you have a question about the fic, just ask one of the characters and they'll answer. Thank you for all the oc characters.**

 **I only own the ocs**

* * *

 **Ryu Pov**

"Can you tell Evil Diver to stop moving". I told Rias while I was drawing her contract beast at her back yard.

"Shes very active". She said while petting her.

"Done". I said after I finished the picture. I than showed her the drawing of Evil Diver and her eyes widen.

"Wow nice job on the fins". She said as she grabbed the sketch. "Now get your master a sandwich".

"How long do I have to be your slave". I said as I was walking into her house.

"Until I say other wise-". She was than interrupted by the opening of the door. She than went to her back pack and put on black gloves.

The person that came threw the door looked to be a law enforcement. He has short brown hair and a rugged face.

"Who the hell are you"? he asked with some anger.

"Hi dad this is my friend from school I've been telling you about". She said as she ran towards her father. He than stares at me and smiles.

"Hello there Ryu my name is Miyuki Tezuka". He said as he walked towards and offers to shake my hand.

"Hi". I than noticed Rias gloves. "Rias what's up with the glo-". She than steps on my foot.

"Ouch". I said as I grabbed my foot.

"Would you like to stay for dinner"? Said Mr. Tezuka.

"No I should be heading back to my place anyway see ya Rias". I waved to her as I walked out of her yard.

* * *

 **Unknown Pov Ashita Prison**

I've only been in here for two months now and I'm still stuck in here. Here in my cell in Ashita city prison.

"Damn it Shiro"! I yelled out. "I agreed to enter your tournament in exchange for my freedom weeks ago! And so far I am still here". Than I heard a ringing noise coming from behind me. I turn to see Shiro.

"Don't worry Cobra you'll be free soon enough, just wait few more hours and than you can fight as many riders as you want.

I than smirked to the thought of that. "Fine, I'll wait a bit longer. But I want my opponents to be strong so that way the fights will be satisfying".

* * *

 **Ryu Pov Next Day**

Me and Rias are currently at the diamond district looking for a mirror monster. To start a conversation I brought up the unfinished topic from last night.

"So Rias whats up with the big black gloves from last n-". She than spoke up.

"Look I'm really sensitive about that topic so as your master, no as a friend please drop it". Than two tentacles came down and grabbed me and Rias and dragged us up to the roof top. Once we made it there we saw that what grabbed us was a humanoid jellyfish like monster.

 **Brobajell. Type- jellyfish. Power Level- 4000. Rarity- uncommon.**

 **I suggest we get out of its grip before he-**

"Aahhh"!

We than felt thousands of volts go threw our body as if we were huge conducters.

"How are we not dead"? Rias asked while catching her breath after being shot with electricity.

 **Thanks to the armor you can withstand thing that would kill normal people. However if it keeps this up it will eventually kill us.**

"Perfect". As I was struggling to grab one of my advent cards, a big bat came down and slashed at the tentacles. Causing it to let go of us.

"What happened"? Rias asked me while she was struggling to get up.

"Knight happened". I than see Knight come down from the sky with his javelin in hand.

"Sorry, but your meal time is over". He strikes at its head with his Wing Lancer, blinding it from further attacks. "Are you and your little sidekick gonna stand there like idiots or are you two going to fight".

"I am not his sidekick"! Rias yelled out at him.

"I meant Drago". He said causally.

"Hey"! I pulled out my strike vent card and summoned my Drag Claw.

 **Strike Vent**

Rias did the same thing and summoned her own Drag Claw. "Time for some barbe -b-q. Knight distract it for us".

"Don't order me around". He than stabs and jabs at it to keep it off me and Rias while we were preparing for the attack. Draggreder than came down and shot flames at the Brobajell blowing it up to smithreens. Draggreder than flew to the orb of light and absorbed it.

Rias than turn towards Knight and started walking towards him. "Thanks for the assistance. Now I would like to talk to you about the rider wa-". I than grabbed her arm and started to drag her away. "Hey what are you doing"? She protested.

"Look we need to go now". She than notices that we were dissolving.

"Wait what about the citizen"?

"The Brobajell electricuted him to death, there's nothing we can do about it now". I said after we went threw the mirror.

* * *

Once we made it to the real world are armor came off and we found our selves at the park. I turn to see Rias glum.

"Look Rias it's not your fault, about what happened to that man". She turned around and walked away.

* * *

 **Rias Pov**

 _It wasn't your fault about what happened to your brother._

"Yes it was".

* * *

 **Cobra Pov**

I was laying down on my bed waiting for my suppose break out to happenso I can get down to business. Than a guard came to my cell with a grin on his face.

"Time for your execution Cob... BBRA"! He was than devoured by a huge purple snake that came from behind him. It than spit out a purple deck with gold rods on it and a note.

 _Hope you like Venosnaker as your contract monster._

"Oh yes I do". I than smirked in delight.

* * *

 **Rias Pov**

I was sitting down on the couch watching the news while my father was making dinner.

"Rias dinner ready". I heard his voice from the kitchen.

"Coming". I than walked into the kitchen see my dad preparing everything. "Dad maybe I should hel-".

"No we know your hands still don't work, so come sit down and eat dinner". He said nicely.

"Yes father". I than attempted to grab the fork with both my hands, but I keep dropping it on the table.

"Don't worry I'll help feed you". He said as he grabbed my fork and scooped up my food.

"Dad I don't need to be treated like a baby I can do this myself".

"We stop to give you this emergency broadcast message. We just received word that the global murder and sociopath Cobra has escaped his execution and is currently at large. If anyone has any information on his where abouts contact the police immediately. Thank you".

I than dropped my fork and left to my room.

"Rias"! I couldn't hear him for I was in to much pain to even listen. Once I got to my room and went straight to my bed and started to sob.

"He was suppose to die. He was suppose to die for what he did". I than wiped my tears off my face. "For what he did to me and to Isamu".

* * *

 **This chapter was mostly to add more to Rias and to introduce everyones least favorite rider. Please review. And remmeber to it is optional to make an oc rider and remember below is how you would do it and what riders are available. And also remember gender does not matter if you want to him to be a girl you can.**

 **Ryuki/Drago- Ryu Kasai**

 **Knight/Knight- taken, but wont reveal who is it**

 **Scissor/Scissor- taken**

 **Zolda/Soldier- Chase Rogers**

 **Gai/Metal- taken,** **unless someone comes up with something cooler than the one given to me**

 **Raia/Ray- Rias Tezuka**

 **Quia/Cobra- Cobra**

 **Taiga/Tiger-** **Krishna Sadhana**

 **Imperior/Zelle- taken**

 **Verde/Camo- taken**

 **Femme/Siren- taken**

 **Ryuga/BlackDrago- taken**

 **Abyss/Abyss- Iris Bliad**

 **Odin/Odin- Odin**

 **Alternative- Taken**

 **Alternative Zero- taken**

 **Cerberus- taken**

 **Papillon- taken**

 **Character Profile**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Rider:**

 **Reason:**

 **History:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Love Interest: optional**


	10. Explosions and Lies

**Ok people I will be starting an interview section for the characters so when you do your reviews and you have a question about the fic, just ask one of the characters and they'll answer. Thank you for all the oc characters.**

 **I only own the ocs**

* * *

 **Chase Pov**

"Okay the deck said that I should be heading towards the diamond district and-". I than heard a loud boom from a few blocks down. Once I made it to where I heard the explosion I saw three people fighting a jellyfish like creature.

"This is interesting". Than I witnessed the monster destroyed by a red mechanical japanese dragon. "D***"!

I than looked closely at the dragon and noticed something odd. "Where have I-". I was than hit by a humanoid crab that than bulldoze me through a near by wall.

"Ouch". I than rubbed the back of my head as I was getting up from the rubble.

"What hit me". Than the crab came back at me as I was getting out of the debrie. I than went for my holster and grabbed my hand gun like visor. I than aimed for the crab monster head and fired upon it.

"Take crab legs". Than I was hit by a stream of bubbles that were coming from a distance. Surprisingly they actually hurt. "Aw quit it"! I said while waving my hands to block them.

Across the room a guy in a black suit and orange crab armor holding a small device shooting bubbles.

"Oh so your bubble boy, well guess what I something to pop those bubbles". I retorted. I pulled out my shoot vent card and placed it into my magnavisor.

 **Shoot Vent!**

Than a giant long slender bazooka cannon came down from the sky and into my hands. "Oh... Yeah". I than aimed it towards the crab dude with a giant a** grin plastered on my face.

He than freaked out at the sight of that thing and ran like a bat out of hell.

"All hell no! There is no way your leaving me when you attacked me out of no where"! I screamed at him.

* * *

 **Scissor's Pov**

"There is now f***ing way I'm fighting Mr. Bazooka man with nothing, but bubbles"! I screamed at my contract beast volcancer while we were running away from the pyshcopath with the giant rocket launcher. Than a giant bullet flew by our head and hit a near by building. Or at least it use to be a building.

"What kind of monster did he contract with"!

* * *

 **Chase Pov**

"With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall. We never quite thought we could lose it all. Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire. An empire's fall in just one day". I sang as I was shooting bubble boy with the Giga cannon. Magnugiga was holding a music player that was playing Ready Aim Fire by Imagine Dragons.

* * *

Is he seriously playing music while hes shooting at me! Who in hell is this guy!

I than made it to the streets and ran straight into the mirror store. Than it blew up.

"Oh come on"! I turn around to see him carrying his canon and started wistleing.

"Your insane"! I than spotted a sewage puddle close by. "Better be worth it".

* * *

I than fired on him as he ran and jumped into a sewage puddle.

"Ew gross". I than turned and walked into a near by mirror.

* * *

I than appeared in a girl clothing store in one of the dressing rooms. I turn to see a random girl in nothing but her underwear.

"Hi my name is-"

"Peeping tom"!

* * *

 **Next Day Ryu Pov**

"So Chase I heard you've been banned from the mall howed that happen"? I asked Chase (who was covered in bruises).

"I don't want to talk about it. Hey wheres Rias". He ask as he was looking at her empty seat.

"Haven't seen her since last night". He than gave me a sly look.

"So you two had-". I hit him at the back of the head.

"It's nothing like that".

"Yet you two been hanging out a lot lately". He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"We work at the same place". I lied.

"You have a job? Whe-". He was than cut off by Reiko who has walked over our desk.

"Hello Ryu I need to talk to you about something alone". I than got up from my chair followed her into the hall way.

"Dang Ryu whats up with you and getting all the woman".

* * *

"What is it Reiko"? I asked straight to the point".

"I know your Drago and that Rias is your little sidekick". She than pulled out some papers. "And before you even denie anything take a look at this".

She than handed me some newspapers and pictures. "How much do you know about Rias"? I than looked down and read an article about the global murder Cobra and how he killed two high school students and brutally beaten one student.

"I don't get it is this a post mean something".

"Look at the picture". I looked closer at the picture of the survivor to see a young girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was covered in cuts bruises and was covered in blood.

"Wait is that Rias"? She than handed me more articles and reports.

"And according to official reports and doctors she can't even use her hands. Cobra torture her and practically crushed her hands. No doctor has been able to fix them".

I than remember the black gloves she puts on her hands. "But shes able to... are you sure this is her".

"Yep her last name right here, but her sad life doesn't end there. According to this article her brother Isamu went after Cobra for what he did to Rias and... he popped up a few days later dead. Beaten to death".

I just stared at the picture of Rias. She looked scared and broken. "What this is it your trying to say"?

"I heard you talk about a war or something and about the riders killing each other. So if she lied to you about her hands than maybe sh-".

"Thanks for the info I'll talk to Rias about this". I than started to walk towards the classroom. "By the way why did you do this"?

"One, because I owe you one for saving my life. And two, when I found about you Rias being whatever you are, I did research on both of you".

"Great..". I than looked down at the picture of Rias again. "Why did you keep this a secret"?

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait school has just begun and I've been really busy. Also sorry for the probably crappy chapter (sorry for the language). Please review. And remember the interview thing. And remmeber to it is optional to make an oc rider and remember below is how you would do it and what riders are available. And also remember gender does not matter if you want to him to be a girl you can.**

 **Ryuki/Drago- Ryu Kasai**

 **Knight/Knight- taken, but wont reveal who is it**

 **Scissor/Scissor- taken**

 **Zolda/Soldier- Chase Rogers**

 **Gai/Metal- taken,** **unless someone comes up with something cooler than the one given to me**

 **Raia/Ray- Rias Tezuka**

 **Quia/Cobra- Cobra**

 **Taiga/Tiger-** **Krishna Sadhana**

 **Imperior/Zelle- taken**

 **Verde/Camo- taken**

 **Femme/Siren- taken**

 **Ryuga/BlackDrago- taken**

 **Abyss/Abyss- Iris Bliad**

 **Odin/Odin- Odin**

 **Alternative- Taken**

 **Alternative Zero- taken**

 **Cerberus- taken**

 **Papillon- taken**

 **Character Profile**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Rider:**

 **Reason:**

 **History:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Love Interest: optional**


	11. Knight Revealed

**Ok people I will be starting an interview section for the characters so when you do your reviews and you have a question about the fic, just ask one of the characters and they'll answer. Thank you for all the oc characters.**

 **I only own the ocs**

* * *

 **Ryu Pov Park**

I just kept staring at the pictures and the news reports about Rias and how she was tortured by Cobra.

"Rias..."

I than felt as if someone was standing right behind me.

"Ryu".

I turn my head to the side to see Kage standing there.

"Kage what are you doing here"? I asked while hiding the papers.

"I noticed you being all glum and thought I should go see whats wrong". I than put all the photos and newspapers into my back pack and got up.

"I'm not glum, I was just thinking about where my parents are possibly". Not a total iie.

"What happen"? He asked.

"They've been missing for the past few months and no one has heard word from either of them".

The ringing than starts right after I finished my sentence.

"Um look I just forgot that I need to cook diner tonight so maybe tomorrow we can finish this conversation"? I said while putting my bag over my shoulder.

"Sure". He said while he turns and walks away.

"Ok now wheres the monster"?

* * *

 **Plaza**

"Is it me or is it always the plaza"?

 **A lot of people come here everyday. So it's like a buffet to them.**

I than hear the clashing of metal coming from east to my general direction.

"Found it".

I ran towards the noise to find Knight fighting two spear wielding Gigazelles.

"Oh look what we have here". I yelled out so that Knight and the Gigazelles can hear me. "Batman and two little antelope". Knight than punches one of the Zelles in the face and looked toward me.

"Stop calling me batman! Or I'll kill you sooner than later". He than pulls out his trick vent and sword cards.

 **Sword Vent**

 **Trick Vent**

He than acquires his lance in his right hand and than slits into three hims. Two for the monster one heading strait for me!

I pulled out my guard vent and sword vent cards as he was coming closer to me.

 **Guard Vent**

 **Sword Vent**

I blocked all his attacks with my drag shield paried them with my drag saber. I than got lucky enough to land a blow square on his chest and poof he was gone.

"There they are". I than sprinted for the second Gigazelle that was fighting the other Knight clone neat by some stairs. I threw my shield at the antellope humanoid while I went and sliced the clone in half. I than spin kicked the Gigazelle square in the chest causing him to fall over the stairs.

"Lets Finish this". I pulled out my final vent card and placed it into my drag visor.

Final Vent Dragon Rider Kick

I jumped into the air with Draggreder going around ad than launching me into the Gigazelle and killed it.

"Dinner is served". I said while Draggreder ate the monster energy.

"Now lets see if mr. grumpy face needs any help-". Was the last thing I said before I was sent flying into a garbage pile. "Aw man this is going to stain the armor". I than see Knight walking towards me with both of his swords.

"One down twelve more riders to go". He than runs at me with full speed until Draggreder comes down and strikes at him from above. I finally got out of the trash pile and grabbed my Drag Saber.

"Look can't we just talk about this I mean I'm already in a bad mood ". I said while kindda annoyed about him kicking me.

"Only one can remain". He than starts thrusting and slashing hiss attackes at speeds that I can't match. Majority of them hit me.

Okay maybe he's a little tougher than his clones.

I than did a downward strike that aiming for his chest. However he split into two and dodge the attack. He than continued splitting until there was four of him surrounding me.

"Oh come on"! All of his clones than started to attack me one by one aiming for all my weak spots.

"Please just give a- Ah! Give me a minute to AH! Fight Back"! He kicks me across the ground. Than all the clones started to beat me down ground.

He than pulls out his dark visor and his final vent card.

"Lets finish thi-". Than we notice that we were starting to dissolve. "D***" well got to go". He said as all his clones disappeared and walked away into a mirror.

"Hey wait a minute come back here"! I said as followed him into the mirror.

* * *

"Hey wait up you bat pr... Kage"? Wait wait Knight is.

Kage than turns to see me behind him.

"Ryu, what are you doing here"? He said as a demand.

Man I never seen him so serious. I regain my posture and said. "I can ask you the same thing... Knight". It was at that moment his eyes went wide at the sudden realization of the situation. He than grabbed by shirt and dragged into an empty ally way.

"How long have you been a rider Ryu"?

"January, you"?

He paused before he answered, "December".

"Why? Why are you fighting"? I asked him.

"It's none of your business Ryu".

"It became my business when you tried to kill me". I said with some anger added into it.

"Let me ask you something. Why are you a rider and where are your parents"?

That struck a nerve, but I got to keep my composure. "To protect people from the mirror monsters and hopefully stop the war".

"Ha don't make me laugh Ryu, what is your real reason for fighting"? I can't believe he said that.

"What happen to you? Kage I knew wouldn't have talked like this".

He started to walk away. "He died months ago. And Ryu just because we were friends when we were younger doesn't mean I won't hesitate to kill you".

* * *

 **December 31 Kage Pov**

"Eri! Eri! Where are you"? I screamed out on top of my lungs. I was here to pick up my soon to be fiancee from her job as an intern for this group of researchers that were working on some sort of secret project. And then out of no where the science lab lit on fire.

"Kage"! I look to my left to see Eri stuck underneath several lab tables. I quickly ran towards her to get her out. Than a huge mechanical Bat came down from the ceiling and bashed into me.

"What the f***"! Than the bat flies towards Eri.

"Kage"! I than got up and grabbed the nearest thing I can use as a weapon.

"Let her go"! Than suddenly everything around me just froze and than a man in a brown trench coat appeared and walked towards me.

"Hello Kage, Eri told me so much about you". He said while staring at the bat.

"Who are you"? I asked.

"Shiro Kanzaki, but you should know that already for you know my sister Yui. But thats not important right now". He than pulls out a dark blue deck case. "This is".

"What is it"?

"The keys to saving the woman you love. All you need to do is contract with this monster and fight in a war where only one can survive and that survivor gets his/her dream come true".

I continue to stare at him as if he was crazy, but the fact theres a huge robotic bat and time is currently still.

"What are the rules of this war"?

"I'll get to that later right now you should focus on saving her from Darkwing".

I than pulled out a card that says contract and turned it towards Darkwing. "For you Eri".

* * *

 **Present Day**

"For you Eri". Was I can say while staring down on Eri in her hospital bed.

"For you".

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait I've been drowned in school work all week I hope you enjoyed this . Please review. And remember the interview thing. And thanks for all the oc. Remeber the interview.**

 **Ryuki/Drago- Ryu Kasai**

 **Knight/Knight- Kage Bikou**

 **Scissor/Scissor- taken**

 **Zolda/Soldier- Chase Rogers**

 **Gai/Metal- taken**

 **Raia/Ray- Rias Tezuka**

 **Quia/Cobra- Cobra**

 **Taiga/Tiger-** **Krishna Sadhana (maxpower02)**

 **Imperior/Zelle- taken**

 **Verde/Camo- taken**

 **Femme/Siren- taken**

 **Ryuga/BlackDrago- taken**

 **Abyss/Abyss- Iris Bliad (Gadget the Critic)**

 **Odin/Odin- Odin**

 **Alternative- Taken**

 **Alternative Zero- taken**

 **Cerberus- taken**

 **Papillon- taken**

 **Character Profile**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Rider:**

 **Reason:**

 **History:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Love Interest: optional**


	12. Truth

**Ok people I will be starting an interview section for the characters so when you do your reviews and you have a question about the fic, just ask one of the characters and they'll answer. Thank you for all the oc characters.**

 **I only own the ocs**

* * *

 **Yui Pov  
**

"So Yui hows your day?" Said my grandmother while she was cooking dinner.

"Alright I guess." I said while I head up the stairs to my room. When I enter my room I threw my bag across the room and land face first into my bed. I turn my head to see a picture of me Shiro and Ryu back in when I was in 4th grade.

"Huh." I than went and flatten the picture frame. I don't get why he wont tell me what's bothering him. I'm he would always tell me everything and now it seemslike he's avoiding me.

I than noticed a butterfly covered sketch pad on my desk, with an envelope on top of it.

"Whats this?" I got up and walked over to the desk and grabbed to envelope.

"From Shiro, to Yui?" I open it up to find a letter.

 _Dear Yui_

 _Sorry for not talking to you in person , I had some stuff I needed to get done. I went bye our old home and got you your old sketch pad. Hope you enjoy it._

 _Love Shrio_

 _P.S. Don't be mad at Ryu it would be important if you stay by him for now on. Especially if the other riders find out about you._

"This is mess up Ryu." I than crumbled up the letter and threw it across the room and into the trash.

I can't believe he would pull something like this. And how did he even get this!

I grabbed the sketch book and head out the door.

* * *

 **Ryu Pov**

Lets see whos at the door.

"Hey Yui what brings yo-" I was than hit in the face. "What in the hell Yui!" I than saw her face and she was pissed.

"You b******! Instead of coming to my face and apologize you did this!" She threw a crumbled up letter at me. I than unraveled it.

"... Yui look it's not what-" She than interrupted it.

"And how did you even get this!" She showed a sketch pad with butterflies on it. I take it and started looking through it. Than I saw something that shocked me.

"Ah Yui who drawn these." She than moved closer to me and looked at what I was looking at.

"I drawn this when I was eight years old. I think I called it Dragreder." I just kept starring at 2rd grade version of crayon drawing of Dragreder.

"Yu-". Than the ringing came on. "I need to go". Yui than grabbed my arm before I can head out.

"Where are you going!" She said as she pulled me back.

"Look Yui I really need to go." I than notice her squiting as the ringing was still continuing. "Yui are you okay?"

"I'm fine it's just this ringing I've been hearing all week." My phone suddenly starts ringing. I pull out my phone to see Rias was calling me.

"I got to go Yui." I than moved her aside and ran for the mall parking lot.

"Hey get back here! Ryu!"

* * *

"So Rias you said the monster was around here?" I asked her. I also notice her being a bit nervous "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She said as she paused. "It's her-" She was than blasted by a humanoid lemur that was standing on a near by car.

 **Deadlemur. Type- Lemur. Power Level- 4000. Rarity- uncommon.**

"Rias!" I quickly ran towards her until I was blasted by the Lemur.

Deadlemur than jumped off the car and ran straight for me.

 **Sword Vent**

My Drag-Saber than flew into my hand and I quickly slashed upward into the Deadlemur's face.

The lemur screams as it falls to the ground from my attack. "Stay down lemur, that way it will be easier to blow you up." It looks up at me and fire another death beam at my face. I was launched into the air and landed on top of somebodies car.

"You know it's a good thing no one lives in the mirror world. We would owe so many people money." I said as the Deadlemur prepared to fire on me one more time, until a pink stingray comes down and hits it. "Now you help."

"Sorry he shot me in the head." Rias said as she pulls out her copy vent."Shall we."

 **Strike Vent**

 **Copy Vent**

Dragreder than flies down fires at the lemur along with my Drag-Claw and Rias copy. Deadlemur was incenerated in seconds and a ball of energy comes out of its remains.

"You can have it Rias." I told her as I walked towards my exit. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

 **Yui Pov**

Where is he? I could've sworn I saw him run down here.

I than hear a loud ring coming from behind. I quickly ran behind one of the cars and waited for the ringing to stop. I than saw a red armored warrior stepping out of a car.

"Is that Kamen Rider Drago?" Than his armor started glowing red and than shattered revealing...

"Ryu?" He turns to see me. His face was in major shock.

"Yui? What are you... did you see?"

I than walked towards him and looked into his eyes.

"Your Drago?"

* * *

 **Ryu Pov**

Oh f***

"Look Yui I-"

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this?!" She screamed at me. "Explain this now!"

"Fine, but first lets go somewhere private."

* * *

 **Yui Grandmother Cafe**

I finished explaining at Yui's grandmother cafe where we were sitting at one of the tables. No one was there.

"Oh my gosh." Was all she could as she slides down her seat. "And your parents?"

"... Maybe..." Was all I can say.

"And my brother is responsible for all this. Why?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?' She looks at me with her eyes.

"If you knew that your brother who took care of you all your life was responsible for all these deaths, ll these future deaths. That would ruin your memory of him." Her face than became furious.

"So your saying I didn't deserve to know. Know that my brother is alive or that he's been killing people". She got up from her seat.

"Yui wait your drawings from your sketch pad look awful lot like the mirror monsters." She than starts walking towards the stairs and stops.

'You know when we were younger we made a promise that we would never lie to each other. Well I guess that was a lie too." She than left the room, leaving me alone in the cafe.

"Great can things get any worse."

"Yes they can." I than turn to see Cobra behind me holding a purple advent deck with a golden king cobra on it.

All I can say was. "F***!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait I've been drowned in school work, plus I've been working on another story. I hope you enjoyed this . Please review. And remember the interview thing. And thanks for all the oc. Remeber the interview.**

 **Ryuki/Drago- Ryu Kasai**

 **Knight/Knight- Kage Bikou**

 **Scissor/Scissor- taken**

 **Zolda/Soldier- Chase Rogers**

 **Gai/Metal- taken**

 **Raia/Ray- Rias Tezuka**

 **Quia/Cobra- Cobra**

 **Taiga/Tiger-** **Krishna Sadhana (maxpower02)**

 **Imperior/Zelle- taken**

 **Verde/Camo- taken**

 **Femme/Siren- taken**

 **Ryuga/BlackDrago- taken**

 **Abyss/Abyss- Iris Bliad (Gadget the Critic)**

 **Odin/Odin- Odin**

 **Alternative- Taken**

 **Alternative Zero- taken**

 **Cerberus- taken**

 **Papillon- taken**

 **Character Profile**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Rider:**

 **Reason:**

 **History:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Love Interest: optional**


	13. Blues

**Ok people I will be starting an interview section for the characters so when you do your reviews and you have a question about the fic, just ask one of the characters and they'll answer. Not much fighting in this so it won't be as entertaining. Thank you for all the oc characters.**

 **I only own the ocs nothing else.**

* * *

 **Ryu Pov**

"Ah Ryu you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost". Stated Chase as we were eating lunch.

"Uh..."

* * *

 _"Wow mister Drago should you really be speaking like that, especially when there are two lovely ladies in the same building". He said with a sly voice and grin. He had scruffy brown hair, a scar on his cheek and purple eyes in shape of snake eyes. He was in a leather jacket and black jeans. He was currently in a chair by the door._

 _"You know who I am"? I grabbed a near by seat._

 _"Of course I do". He reached for his pocket and pulled out a purple deck case with a golden cobra on it. "I think I should call myself Kamen Rider Cobra than again that is allready my name"._

 _I quickly reach for my deck, until he moves his hand._

 _"Relax little salamander I'm not here to fight just yet". He than puts his deck back in his pocket._

 _"Than why-"_

 _"Am I here? To scope out the competition". He than gets up from his seat. "You see I already figured out half of who the riders are. Like how ms. fortuneteller is Ray and shades is Knight". He than walk towards me. "You know I notice you and Ray have been hanging out a lot recently, so I bet you two are partners or are part of an alliance... Or maybe something more...". He than grabs my shoulder and stares into my eyes. Has she told you all the things I did to her? All the tortures, all the humiliation and how I killed her brother". He said with a big grin. "And not to mention completely shattering her hands to the point of them not being able to function without that deck of hers". He than starts to laugh._

 _This guy, how can he laugh and enjoy inflicting pain on people. Including Rias?_

 _He than lets go of me and starts to leave. "I'll see around salamander, and I hope you last as long as you can in the tournament so that I can kill you my self"._

* * *

"It's nothing to worry about Chase... nothing to worry about".

* * *

 **Rias Pov**

While I was walking home from school my mind started to drift to back when things were better in my life back when my brother was alive. _"I get him back Rias I promise"._ I than felt a tug on my bag. I turn to see Ryu holding on to it.

I than forced a grin upon myself to make him think that there was nothing wrong with me at all. "Oh hey Ryu, what is it you-"

"I know what Cobra did to you". With those words I dropped my smile and looked him straight in the eyes.

"How"? I asked while trying to pull away.

"Well we do have a reporter at the school who knows all about us and our little exploits". He than tightens his grip. "Why didn't you tell me"?

"Can we talk somewhere else"?

* * *

Once we entered my bedroom, I motioned Ryu to sit down on my bed as I took off my "gloves".

"So I guess your dad doesn't know about your advent deck that allows your hands to work as long as you have it with you on person". He asked as he gets comfortable on the bed.

"I don't want him mixed up in any of the rider stuff, you know". I said as I sat down next to him. "So what is it you wanted to know"?

"First off why hide this"? He said as he grabs my hand.

"Well it started all the way back to when I used to live in France. Back than things were different, I didn't need to hide that I couldn't use my hands or my past. Believe it or not I was a pianist before becoming a fortune teller". I did an innocent laugh before continuing. "My brother Isamu was training to be like my father and become a cop while I went into performing arts. One day me and two of my closest friends were heading back two the school until... He came". My left hand than grabbed the bed sheet and tighten my grip. "He took us to a warehouse and for days he would torture us one by one and made us all watch. Than when he got bored with one of us he would kill her in the most humiliating and mentally painful way possible...". I than started to tear up a little and started to look away from him. "I lost two of my closest friends and I couldn't do anything about it". I started to cry and weep, until he grabbed me and pulled me to his chest.

"You don't have to continue, Rias I get the picture". I than shook my head and pushed him.

"No I owe you the truth". I than wipe my tears away with my shirt and continued on with my story. "Days later after killing my friends he got bored of me and decided to kill me. Since I was a pianist, he decided that the best torture method was destroy my hands. Shortly afterwards the authorities found the place and rescued me, but I still lost my hands. But that wasn't the worst part". I than look at a near bye photograph of me and Isamu. "My brother wanted to get vengence on Cobra for what he did to he... disappeared and-"

"Was found beaten to death. I read that an the article". I than felt my mind snap at that moment.

"The newspaper sugar coated it! When they found the body he was tortured, burned, electrocuted and hung! All because of ... me". I than went back to crying and grabbed a hold of him.

"Sorry Rias I-" There was than a knock on the bedroom door.

"Rias are you ok honey I heard crying". Asked my father through the door.

"No". I wiped my face. "I'm ok".

"Ok, remember dinner in half an hour".

I than stare at Ryu and continued on. "So my father retired and we moved here for a change of scenery plus my mother lived here when she was a kid. Shortly after we came here Shiro came and gave me my deck saying that if I will the war I can fix my hands or bring back my brother, but I can't. I can't go and kill people just so I can have my brother back. Cause I would be no different than Cobra you know". I than looked down at the floor. "But now Cobra is a rider and I don't what what to do"? I than look up to see him shocked.

"How do you know he's a rider"?

"I'm not stupid how else did he escape a max security prison with no means of escape". I than grab a hold of his arm and closed my eyes, "What should I do, I mean I want to prevent all rider fighting and on the other hand I want him dead! I just don't know what to do". He than forces me to look him in the eyes.

"Don't worry Rias, I won't let him get away with this". He than pull out his deck and shows it to me. "As long as I have this deck I wont let this sadistic monster get away with murder anymore".

I than hug him tight and stopped crying. "Thank you Ryu, but I should do this myself for Isamu". I wipe my face one more time and look at him. "Thank you Ryu, for being my friend".

* * *

 **Cobra Pov**

All look at all this lovely disney bull s***, these two were producing in that bedroom of hers. I thought as I was watching the two through the reflection on her window.

"Ah Shiro I got to admit you purtting her and me me in the same game is a very cruel thing to do. So I got to ask why"?

"I don't need to answer to man like you Cobra". He said from behind me.

"Eh doesn't matter to me as long as I get to have fun". I said as if I was a kid at the candy store. "Especially when I get to play with my pianist again one more time... before I kill her and her boyfriend".

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, again I had work and I was also working on my other story you know what I mean. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. And remember the interview thing. And thanks for all the oc. Remeber the interview.**

 **Ryuki/Drago- Ryu Kasai**

 **Knight/Knight- Kage Bikou**

 **Scissor/Scissor- taken**

 **Zolda/Soldier- Chase Rogers**

 **Gai/Metal- taken**

 **Raia/Ray- Rias Tezuka**

 **Quia/Cobra- Cobra**

 **Taiga/Tiger-** **Krishna Sadhana (maxpower02)**

 **Imperior/Zelle- taken**

 **Verde/Camo- taken**

 **Femme/Siren- taken**

 **Ryuga/BlackDrago- taken**

 **Abyss/Abyss- Iris Bliad (Gadget the Critic)**

 **Odin/Odin- Odin**

 **Alternative- Taken**

 **Alternative Zero- taken**

 **Cerberus- taken**

 **Papillon- taken**

 **Character Profile**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Rider:**

 **Reason:**

 **History:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Love Interest: optional**


	14. Scissor

**Ok people I will be starting an interview section for the characters so when you do your reviews and you have a question about the fic, just ask one of the characters and they'll answer. Not much fighting in this so it won't be as entertaining. Thank you for all the oc characters.**

 **I only own the ocs nothing else.**

* * *

 **Ryu Pov**

Me and Rias were currently talking on a park bench having a conversation about each other life.

"So why did you become a fortune teller again"? I asked her.

"My mom was a traveling fortune teller before she met my dad. So I guess I picked it up from her". She said as she grabbed a sandwich out of her bag.

"But there so accurate, how does that happen"? I ask as I pulled out my lunch.

"I don't know. I guess somewhere shortly after getting the deck case". She than takes a bite out of her sandwich.

"You think it might have had anything to do with i-". I than heard a high pitch scream from a distance. Than the ringing came on. "Oh come on it's our lunch break". I said as I grab my deck and grabbed my bag.

* * *

 **Dark Ally In The Lantern District**

We arrive at the scene to witness Volcancer about to consume a young girl from our school. She than sees us and starts screaming again.

"Mr. Drago and pink short sidekick guy, please save me"! I can feel Rias rage without even looking at her.

I pulled out my sword vent card and summoned my Drag Saber.

 **Sword Vent**

I than caught it and get into stance. Than it hit me. "Hey Rias didn't this one belong to Scis-". It than threw the girl at me and than ran off. After catching the girl I looked around and saw that it was gone, and so was Rias. "Where did Ray go"? I than notice the girl holding onto me really tight.

"Thank you mister Drago for saving me from that ugly crab monster. Is there anyway I can repay my knight in shining armor". She said as she tried to get her face closer to mine. I than put her down and backed up away from her.

"No need for thanks, I didn't really do anything so...". I was than grabbed by my collar by Rias and was pulled behind her.

"Miss I think we should leave right now and forget all this ever happened". Rias was than moved by the girl as she walked towards me.

"Step aside sidekick I'm talking to your boss". Rias than grabbed her with her whip and dragged her off to the mirror.

"First off I'm a girl not a guy and I am no one side kick"! She than pushed her into the mirror and looks at me. "Well we handled that pretty well".

I just stared at her. "What was that about"?

"She reminded me of a lot jerks in elementary school". She than went through the mirror.

"Deck, remind me to never to call her a guy".

* * *

 **Next Day**

"Thanks Yusuke for helping me out on my history assignment. I've been having trouble working on anything this week". I said too a tall young lad with short black hair.

"No problem man if you need any help come by my locker any time". He walked away and shortly afterwards a tall and curvy girl with light brown skin, and long black hair with a red streak on if. Currently she is wearing school uniform and glasses.

She walks up to me and asked. "Excuse me Ryu, um have you seen.."

"He went to the gym". I said, pointing in his direction.

"Thank you". She said all shy. She than runs off and disappeared in a blink of in eye.

Rias than walks over to me and asked. "So who's that"?

"A transfer student named Dao Thao "Meika" Van. She prefers Meika". I told her.

"Whats up with her"? She asked.

"Lets just say shes Yusuke shy little stalker, lets just go back to class".

* * *

 **Hours Later Meika Pov**

After school I went to this abandon warehouse by the docks. I went trough the back door to find several empty food wrappers ad drinks all over the floor and across the room was a brown haired guy with blue eyes, pale skin, short nose, and was wearing a trench coat with a tank top t shirt and navy colored trousers, with large boots.

I walk towards him and shake his body. "Wake the hell up Paul I got targets for you to kill so get up". I kicked him in the gut and roll him over till he hit the ground.

"Ow! Meika what the f***, I was sleeping". He than gets up and pulled out his deck case with a golden crab on it. "Remind me why I work for you again". He asked annoyed.

"Because if you do stuff for me I don't rat you out to the police". I said while handing him a picture.

"Even though your the one that killed her not me"...

* * *

 _ **Paul Pov Two Months Ago**_

 _Shortly after arriving from the airport I went on a walk down the Lantern district to find somewhere to eat, until I heard a loud scream and went to go find the source (I wished I didn't). Once I got there all I found was a young girl with glasses standing over another one, and she holding a bloody knife. She then throws the knife at me, to her shock I caught it. However she got over her shock and started screaming._

 _"HELP! POLICE! HE KILLED MY FRIEND"! She screamed out as the police suddenly appeared and pulled out their guns._

 _"Freeze! Put your hand s in the air". I did as they said and then screamed_

 _"Henshin"! I than pulled out my deck and quickly slotted it into my belt. After getting my armor on, I sprint towards the back of some crates and summon Volcancer._

 _ **Advent**_

 _Volcancer than comes out and hits both the cops. After that I jumped over them and ran off into a near by mirror._

* * *

 _Great now I'm wanted all over the city and now I'm homeless. I was currently in a dark ally starving and alone. Until I heard foot steps coming from behind._

 _"Hey crab guy". I turn to see the girl from before, the one with the knife._

 _I pulled out my deck and got ready to strike._

 _"Woah, hold on there I have a proposition". She said as if nothing happened._

 _"And I should help you why"? I asked pissed off._

 _"Cause 'Paul' I have all the info on you and I will give all of it to the police if you don't help me do 'something' for me"._

 _"Or I can kill you and wait for all this to blow over". I was bluffing I wasn't much of a killer (unless it needed or shes a rider)._

 _"Because I made sure something were to happen to me the info still gets out. Just digitally of course". Ah s***. 'What's it going to be"?_

* * *

 **Paul Pov Now**

"Oh yeah that's why". I than looked down at the photo to see a young girl with short brown hair and was working at the cafe. "So who's this"?

"Yui Kanzaki". This proves it, she's crazy.

"Uh you do realize that this girl is a relative to Shiro. This is literally suicide". I asked as if she's crazy.

"Which is why I want her alive".

* * *

 **Ryu Pov Rias's room**

"So any ideas on why Scissor attacked that girl the other day". I asked Rias who was at her desk.

"Not sure maybe it had something to do with feeding Volcancer, not many monsters have been appearing recently. So that could be a reason".

"Yeah, but I had Reiko do some digging and found that over the few months high school girls have been disappearing. Probably Scissor, but why"? My phone suddenly starts ringing. I grabbed it out of my pocket and answered it. "Hello"?

"Ryu, have you seen Yui"? It was her grandmother.

"No. Why"?

"She's missing".

* * *

 **Yui Pov**

I wake up to find myself tied to a chair in an abandon warehouse. Than I spotted a man in golden orange crab like armor pacing back in forth muttering.

"Were dead, were so dead".

"Quiet"! I than notice Meika sitting in a chair across the room.

"Meika? Whats going on"? I asked confused.

"Simple sister of Shiro". She says as she gets up from her seat. "Your going to help us win the rider war by giving us all the info you know about the other riders and about Shiro". She than grabs me by my collar and looks me in the eye. "And I will not take no for an answer".

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, again I had work and I was also working on my other story you know what I mean. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. And remember the interview thing. And thanks for all the oc. Remeber the interview.**

 **Ryuki/Drago- Ryu Kasai**

 **Knight/Knight- Kage Bikou**

 **Scissor/Scissor- Paul Riston**

 **Zolda/Soldier- Chase Rogers**

 **Gai/Metal- taken**

 **Raia/Ray- Rias Tezuka**

 **Quia/Cobra- Cobra**

 **Taiga/Tiger-** **Krishna Sadhana (maxpower02)**

 **Imperior/Zelle- taken**

 **Verde/Camo- taken**

 **Femme/Siren- taken**

 **Ryuga/BlackDrago- taken**

 **Abyss/Abyss- Iris Bliad (Gadget the Critic)**

 **Odin/Odin- Odin**

 **Alternative- Taken**

 **Alternative Zero- taken**

 **Cerberus- taken**

 **Papillon- taken**

 **Character Profile**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Rider:**

 **Reason:**

 **History:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Love Interest: optional**


	15. War Officially Begun

**Ok people I will be starting an interview section for the characters so when you do your reviews and you have a question about the fic, just ask one of the characters and they'll answer. Not much fighting in this so it won't be as entertaining. Thank you for all the oc characters.**

 **I only own the ocs nothing else.**

* * *

 **Ryu Pov Lantern District. On top of a random building (Rider form)**

"Where is she"? I searched all over the city looking for Yui for over four hours and still found nothing. "Deck you sure a mirror monster couldn't have done this".

Affirmative, if a monster attacked her Shiro would have had it killed on the spot.

"So a human kidnapped her, but why"? I than hear foot steps coming from behind me. By reflex I turn around to find Shiro.

"Hello Ryu, nice to see you again". I instantly pulled out my strike vent card before he made it disappear. "Now that's just rude". He said as he walks towards me.

"What is it Shiro? If you haven't noticed I'm currently looking for your sister". I said with a bit of anger.

"She's been taken by Kamen Rider Scissor, probably to gain an advantage in the 'game'". He said indifferent.

"Game". I said as my anger rose even more.

He than pulled out a holographic screen showing an orange dot in a warehouse at the harbor part of the lantern district.

"There, now go get my sister". He ordered as if I was his slave.

"You know if this wasn't Yui I'd would've killed you for that comment".

* * *

 **Yui Pov**

"So your teamed up with her, because she framed you for the murder of a classmate and will turn you in if you don't do her bidding".

"... Yes...". Said Paul while pacing back an forth.

"No offence but that's just pathetic".

"I'm not even gonna defend that". He said as he slouches down.

"Hey! Stop fraternizing with the enemy "! Screamed Meika while she was checking some computer screens.

"You know Meika you are were pretty friends, so would you mine letting me go"?

"Yeah no. You see if we have you we would have a major edge in the war. Plus I've seen howed you act around Yusuke". She states pointing at her.

I look at with an indifferent look. "You mean when I asked to borrow his notes. That ONE time"?

"Don't act all innocent. You already got one after you and then you seek out my man. You player". She said coming closer.o-

My face starts to turned as red as a tomato. "One b-you mean Ryu".

An explosion than appeared above of us revealing Drago and Ray. "Sorry were late, someone forgot our invitation". Said Drago.

* * *

 **Ryu Pov**

"So you guys want to surrender now right"? I pulled out my sword vent card and summoned my Drag- Saber.

Scissor than raises his hands in the air panicking. "Ok you can have her". Meika than hits him in the head.

"Don't surrender you idiot, summon Volcancer"! She demanded.

"Right yes mam".

 **Advent**

Volcancer than appears and than shoots bubbles at us.

 **Guard Vent**

I blocked all the shots with my Drag- Shield and rush threw Volcancer. I than jumped over Scissors and slashed down at the ropes that tied Yui down. "Hey Yui. Sorry about this".

"Wait whAAAAH!" I threw her all the way towards Rias. Rias summoned Evildiver and flew towards Yui on midair. "What the heck?! You threw me!"

"Sorry". I than look back down at Scissor and rushed at him with my blade.

 **Strike Vent**

He grabbed my saber with his Vol- Claw and than jabbed at my ribs. He than kicked me in the chest and sent me out a few feet away from him.

"Hey I'm actually hit him"! Scissor said in shock. I'm starting to think this guy is really stupid.

"You idiot he distracting you from-". She just noticed Yui and Rias were gone.

"I don't get it distracting me from wha-". From above Knight appeared swooping down and perfectly landing on the ground.

"Sorry to cut in, but I heard there was a party here. Mine me crashing". He pulls out his rapier.

"Uhhhh, hi my name is Scissor and fill free to fight dragon boy over here while I leave". Scissor says while about to walk away. Knight than jumps over him and lands in front of him. "AH"!

"Pathetic and you call yourself a rider". He than slashes at Scissor who quickly dodges the attack.

"Look man I give just let me go". Scissor beg for his life.

Knight than kicks him in the face. "Give up really? Hm I guess your no rider". He than pins him to the ground and puts the end of his rapier at his throats. "Your just a nobody".

"Nobody"...

* * *

 _Paul Pov two months ago_

 _All I wanted was to be respected._

 _"AHH! CRAB MONSTER"! I screamed as I hit Volcancer with the broom I was using to sweep the family cafe. "Get back"! I than went and grabbed a shotgun from underneath the counter and aimed at it._

 _"Don't be stupid its armor way to strong to be affected by regular bullets". I than turn around to see Shiro holding a deck case. "Tell me Paul, what do wish for the most, and would you fight for it"._

 _What do I want. All I could think about was how great people who are famous, live's are, and not to mention the thought of him being stuck here all his life. As a nobody._

 _"Well what's yo-_

 _"I'm in"! I grabbed the deck case from the palm of his hand._

 _'"You sure you want to jump right without knowing what your get-". I interrupt him again._

 _"Don't care what the cost is. I'll do whatever it takes to win"._

 _"...Your an idiot aren't you"._

* * *

"Your right I have been pathetic, but". Volcancer than tackled Knight off him. "In the end I'll be the one left standing".

 **Guard Vent**

My Shell defense the came of Volcancer and latched on to my left arm. "Don't ever underestimate me"!

* * *

 **Ryu Pov**

Scissors now has a golden orange shield on his left arm close to his visor and his crab pincer on his right.

I than rush at him with my saber and strike for his head. He blocked with his shield and than strikes at me with his claws. I went backwards trying to dodge it. He than leaps forward trying to tackle me down to the ground.

Suddenly he was hit by Volcancer and the two crashed in a pile of boxes.

"Well now that takes care of him, snd now to finish them off". He pulls out his final vent card.

"No I still got one more trick up my sleeve". He pulls out his own final vent card preparing for Knights assault.

 **Final-**

Suddenly tentacles and grabbed Scissor and Volcancer pulling them into a near by reflection.

"What the-".

"Well Ryu since were the only ones here why don't we finish-". I bolted before he could finish his sentence.

"Ok see later Kage".

* * *

 **Meika Pov in a dark warehouse filled with nothing but mirrors**

"Where am I"? I was on the ground tied up.

Suddenly Paul and Volcancer were sent flying threw one of the mirrors. As soon as he hits the ground he gets on his knees and starts begging. "Please don't kill me it was all her fault"! He points at me.

"Why you little-"

"Enough"! Shiro than walks in through one of the mirrors. "I'm not here kill you, I'm here to make an offer. But first." He turns towards Paul. "Press the symbol down". Paul did as he said while whimpering. Suddenly holographic screens appeared around him.

"Woah...". Was all he could say.

"Touch the main screen". He did as he was told and screen expanded revealing a 3d model of him and Scissor suit.

Advent deck # 3, Current owner Paul Risten, advent beast Volcancer, special skills received from beast- enhance defense.

"Now say Override ownership A-3, Meika". Paul did what he said.

"Now what"? Suddenly Volcancer kicked him in the back and pins him to the ground. "What is this"?!

"Good bye Paul". Volcancer than picks him up and starts devouring him slowing as if it wanted to enjoy it.

Paul's blood was now all over me and the floor and Volcancer was laughing with glee while glowing orange.

"I thought you said-"

"I said you as in only one of you. Besides it was you who came up with this scheme he was the one who physically harmed her". He than picks up the Scissor deck and gave it to me after Volcancer cut me loose. "Now I'm going to make you an offer and your going to take it".

* * *

Ryu Pov Yui Cafe

I came in threw the window in regular form to notice Yui and Rias talking on Yui's bed.

"Yui! Are you okay, did the-". She kicks me in the gut.

"That was for throwing me". She smiled with glee.

"Nice to know you still have your sense of humor".

"Look Ryu Rias, I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you guys it's just finding out that my brot-"

"No I should have told you sooner. Look if you have any more questions I'-". The ring suddenly came on.

Kamen Rider Scissor aka Paul Riston has been eliminated by Drago and Knight.

"Know we didn't"!

Paul was a young 19 year old american who worked in his family cafe similar to me. His goal was to make the world know his name. Well we did, but not the way he wanted. As soon as he arrives he gets framed for crime he didn't commit and was black mailed into doing the bidding of the real criminal.

His picture of him and his family appeared on the window.

This is in the memory of the first casualty of the Rider War, thank you for listening.

"Yui, I really hate your brother". I claimed.

"Agreed". Said Rias.

"... Agreed...".

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, again I had work and I was also working on my other story you know what I mean. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. And remember the interview thing. And thanks for all the oc. Remeber the interview. if a name is unbolded it means they've been eliminated from the war or dead.**

 **Ryuki/Drago- Ryu Kasai**

 **Knight/Knight- Kage Bikou**

 **Scissor/Scissor-** Paul Riston (Gadget the Critic) **/ Dao Thao "Meika" Van (maxpower02)**

 **Zolda/Soldier- Chase Rogers**

 **Gai/Metal- taken**

 **Raia/Ray- Rias Tezuka**

 **Quia/Cobra- Cobra**

 **Taiga/Tiger-** **Krishna Sadhana (maxpower02)**

 **Imperior/Zelle- taken**

 **Verde/Camo- taken**

 **Femme/Siren- taken**

 **Ryuga/BlackDrago- taken**

 **Abyss/Abyss- Iris Bliad (Gadget the Critic)**

 **Odin/Odin- Odin**

 **Alternate- Taken**

 **Alternative- Taken**

 **Alternative Zero- taken**

 **Cerberus- taken**

 **Papillon- taken**

 **Character Profile**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Rider:**

 **Reason:**

 **History:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Love Interest: optional**

 **Profile of the first Kamen Rider Scissors**

 **Name: Paul Riston**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Age: 19**  
 **Nationality: American**  
 **Appearance: Brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin, short nose, wears a trench coat most of the time to look imitamdating, but in reaility he wears a tank top t shirt and navy coloured trousers, with large boots.**  
 **Rider: Scissors**  
 **Reason: To make sure the world knows his name**  
 **History: Paul grew up in a small cafe owning family in America. During that short time, he saw the love and attention famous people get, and wanted to try his luck at getting famous. Obviously, most of his attempts were stupid, but during his 19th birthday, he had recived an orange deck and a giant crab (He did try to shoot it-big mistake). The card on the orange deck told him these words he would forever cherish.**  
 **"You want eternal fame? Grab it. Destroy all of the other riders, and your wish will be granted."**  
 **Paul soon realised what was going on, but that means he would have to drag Volcancer with him. He soon boarded a plane to japan (Hid volcancer quickly as possible) and saw Drago. Volcancer and him took an immediate hatred.**  
 **Likes: Fame, attention, Victory, Imperior, sending Volcancer to die.**  
 **Dislikes: Volcancer, the riders, (him dying to early)**

 **Riders he killed- 0**

 **Killed by- Shiro**

 **Last place.**


	16. No Love

**Ok people I will be starting an interview section for the characters so when you do your reviews and you have a question about the fic, just ask one of the characters and they'll answer. Not much fighting in this so it won't be as entertaining. Thank you for all the oc characters.**

 **Okay, I came up with a use for Dynamite, but he won't be a player in the rider war arc. For the arc he will appear in, I need 3 more riders and a new Cobra.**

 **I only own the ocs nothing else.**

* * *

 **Ryu Pov Yui Cafe**

Me Rias and Yui were at the cafe telling Yui about all our exploits. While I'm in a maid outfit.

"Rias can I take this off now". I pleaded with what little dignity I had left. I than give her mug.

"It's either the maid outfit or kiss Reiko". Rias said while drinking her mug.

"Yeah I rather live". I said as I walk away. Shortly afterwards Rias starts spitting out her drink out.

"What did you do to my drink"!

"I have no idea what your talking about". I smirk a little while making my drink behind the counter.

Yui than grabs Rias arm before she could go and strangle me. "Why don'r we get back on topic. Do you know how many riders remains"?

"We don't exactly know". Rias said as she calmed down and puts down her drink.

"On the invitation there were 13 riders, but we don't know how many 'guest stars' are in". I walk back towards the table. Shortly afterwards my phone starts to ring. "Hello"?

"Ryu where in the hell are you"!? Screamed my angry sister. I swear I don't need this phone to hear her.

"You know you don't need to yell in my ear. What is it"?

"You are suppose to be at my art show, a**hat"!

"S***! Sorry I'll be there soon". After hanging up I changed cloths, grabbed my things and left. "See you guys later"!

* * *

 **Rias Pov**

After he left I look back at Yui. "So Ryu has a younger sister. What she like"?

Yui than gave me this look of discomfort. "Eh... well when Kaida was younger when I first met her she was nice and sweet, but now. She's just not someone you want to be on her bad side".

"She's that bad".

"No not exactly. Like I said she use to be nice especially to Ryu, but I guess when she found out her and Ryu were half siblings and Ryu started to spend more time with me more and more she just I don't know". She than looks down for a bit. "I don't know what her problem is".

* * *

 **Ryu pov School Gymnasium**

I run into the room to find everything packed up. Than see Kaida talking to a young girl with white skin, slightly tall build, red eyes, and brown hair. What caught my attention the most was the small scar on her forehead. Both were currently wearing school uniforms.

I than see Kaida looking at me with her eyes of wrath. "Where in the hell have you've been"!

"Sorry I got side tract". I than notice the brown hair girl looking at me with curious and interested eyes. "So who's your friend". I said as I nudge her arm teasing her.

"Why you want to flirt with her". She said teasing back.

"No I'm interested in knowing my sister-"

"Half". She said interrupting me.

"friends I've never seen any of them before". The girl than steps in and takes my hand.

"Iris Bliad. I'm a new student from England".

"Hello my name is-"

"Ryu, I heard so much about you. Like how your art was consider best in the city". She said as if she was sort of fan.

"Uh.. thanks". I said not sure how to react to this.

"May I see your sketch book". She gave a wide and an innocent smile.

My sister than gave an annoyed look. "I will see you outside".

"Sure". I gave Iris my sketch book and she zoomed threw in seconds.

She than turns to the page with Draggreder on it. "I love this dragon what do you call it"?

"Draggreder". Not like she'll know what he was.

"I think he looks very adorable".

I than heard a loud roar from Draggreder who was peering from behind Iris head. I than mouthed 'get back in the mirror'.

"I love it. You want to look at my artwork? I still have it out". She than pulls out this beautiful painting of a beach side and a sunset. "It was my home before I moved here".

"It's really beautiful". I than notice Mr. Foinix the art teacher. He was tall built man wearing suit and tie. His hair was black and short, and he has dark skin. His eyes were also gold. "Hello Mr. Foinix how was my sister in the show". I than notice Iris not happy with him being here.

"Well Ryu I got to go home so I would like to continue this later". She than writes something down on a slip of paper. After she finishes she hands it to me. "See you later".

Foinix than looks at me with a serious look on his face. "Ryu I need to talk to you privately".

Than all of a sudden the ringing came on.

"Hey listen I got to go, say can you take Kaida home for me. Thanks". I than start running off to the men's room.

"Kids they never wait".

* * *

 **Docks**

"Deck where in the heck is this thing". I've spent half-hour searching the dock for the monster. With no luck.

 **I don't it was here earlier .**

Than from out of no where a blue squid humanoid came crashing threw a shipping container.

 **Bakraken. Type- Squid, Rarity- common, Power level- 3000**

"Well at least it's a weak one". I pulled out my strike vent card until I heard a metallic noise.

 **Final Vent. Heavy Pressure. 5000**

Than a giant metal missile came through and blew Bakraken to bits.

"Woah! What did that". Than when the smoke clears it revealed man in a black suit, metal armor that resembled a rhino and a knight. There was a red horn coming out of his left shoulder.

Beside him was a metallic humanoid rhino.

"So your Drago, I'm not impress". He than pulled out a strike vent card and placed it into his visor in his shoulder.

 **Strike Vent**

He than got a gauntlet with a huge drill at the end of it. "So you gonna fight or not".

"That depends will you be willing to talk this over". He shook his head for no. "Than I guess so".

 **Strike Vent**

* * *

 **Kaida Pov**

I was in my bedroom when I notice a ripple with in the window. "What the h-"

Than out of no where a shark like armored man came out carrying a big jagged sword on his shoulders.

"Hello Kaida, I'm here to make you an offer".

* * *

 **Ryu Pov**

The Rhino guy jabs at me with his blade as soon as fire at him with my Drag Claw. "You know we don't have to fight".

He than punch me in the chest and launched into a container. "Yes we do" He walk towards me and grabs me by the edge of my chest plate. "Any last words".

"Yeah".

 **Advent**

Draggreder than comes out and slams into him sending across the dock crashing into a truck. I than shot a fireball from Drag Claw and destroyed the truck.

"Well that ends it".

However out of the flames he comes walking out looking piss.

"Your gonna need more fire power than that".

"Well f***". I than pulled out my sword vent and activate it.

 **Guard Vent**

 **Confine Vent**

My shields than disappeared and I just realized what happen to it.

"You like what you see". As he was holding another confine vent card and guard card.

"Well this is not good".

* * *

 **Cobra Pov**

I was watching all this from a near by roff observing the fight and liking what I'm seeing.

"Now this guy will be fun to kill". I than laugh thinking about a fun way to torture and kill him.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, again I had work and I was also working on my other story you know what I mean. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. And remember the interview thing. And thanks for all the oc. Remeber the interview. if a name is unbolded it means they've been eliminated from the war or dead.**

 **Ryuki/Drago- Ryu Kasai**

 **Knight/Knight- Kage Bikou**

 **Scissor/Scissor-** Paul Riston (Gadget the Critic) **/ Dao Thao "Meika" Van (maxpower02)**

 **Zolda/Soldier- Chase Rogers**

 **Gai/Metal- Metal**

 **Raia/Ray- Rias Tezuka**

 **Quia/Cobra- Cobra**

 **Taiga/Tiger-** **Krishna Sadhana (maxpower02)**

 **Imperior/Zelle- taken**

 **Verde/Camo- taken**

 **Femme/Siren- taken**

 **Ryuga/BlackDrago- taken**

 **Abyss/Abyss- Iris Bliad (Gadget the Critic)**

 **Odin/Odin- Odin**

 **Alternate- Taken**

 **Alternative- Taken**

 **Alternative Zero- taken**

 **Cerberus- taken**

 **Papillon- taken**

 **Character Profile**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Rider:**

 **Reason:**

 **History:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Love Interest: optional**


	17. Two Revealed Riders

**Ok people I will be starting an interview section for the characters so when you do your reviews and you have a question about the fic, just ask one of the characters and they'll answer. Not much fighting in this so it won't be as entertaining. Thank you for all the oc characters.**

 **Okay, I came up with a use for Dynamite, but he won't be a player in the rider war arc. For the arc he will appear in, I need 3 more riders and a new Cobra. I won't reveal which ones have been chosen.**

 **I only own the ocs nothing else.**

* * *

 **Ryu Pov Docks**

"Look I know you want to kill me, but-". I dodge his attack and slashed at him with my saber. However my attack had no effect on him and so he turns around to slam me into a container.

"No buts, just fight". He sprints towards me with his horned gauntlet, aiming for my throat. I ducked and kicked him in the chest only for it to do absolutely doing nothing to him (and hurt my foot).

"Jeeze what are you, metal"? He than kicks me down to the ground and pins me.

"Any last words". He than stomps on me making me cough up blood in my own helmet.

"Yeah, are you a robot of some sort. I swear your made of metal". He than chuckles a bit before increasing pressure on me.

"Well at least you go down laughing". Before he can stab me with his blade, a dark pink blur hits him and a pink whip comes down and pulls me off the ground. I than see that I was hanging by Ray's whip as she was flying on EvilDiver.

"Ria- Ray how did you-".

"Know where you were? Me and Rias wanted to see your sister artwork and on the way to your place Yui noticed a form of disturbance in the mirror world. So I had EvilDiver search around and well here we are".

"Wait Yui notice a disturbance"? Suddenly I notice a giant shadow in the harbor. "Uh what's that"?

"Whats what"? It than disappeared from sight as pointed in its general direction.

"Uh never mind".

* * *

 **Bedroom**

"Hey thanks for the save guys I was really getting my but handed to me backed there". I said as Yui was looking over my body to check for wounds.

"Doesn't seem like there is any major wounds, it mostly looks like bruises". Yui said while looking at my bare back and poking my wounds.

"Ow! What kind of nurse our you"?! I snap at her. She however continues to keep poking my bruise. "Are you sure I don't have any broken bones"?

"Don't be a baby as far as I can tell. Than again I'M NOT A DOCTOR"! She jabs my bruise one last time.

"He really did a number on you didn't he"? Rias finally spoken up as she was on my bed looking up at the wall.

"He punched me through several crates and stomped on me, yes he did a number on me"! She than looks at me with an offended look.

"Hey don't bite my head off when I saved your life"

"...Sorry". She than gives off a sly grin.

"Better. So what did you learn about him"?

"Well I'm going to call him Kamen Rider Metal for I swear this guy is a terminator. When I shot him with my Drag-Claw and blew him up along with a truck and did nothing to him".

"No offense but that's a stupid name". Said Yui.

"His arsenal is strike vent that takes the form of a gauntlet with a drill attached to it. He also has these two advent cards that shut down other advent cards and a guard vent". I than grabbed my sketch book and started to draw Metal and his advent beast. "His armor and beast resemble a rhino so that would explain his durability and strength". I showed them the picture.

"He doesn't look that impressive". Said Yui as she studies the sketch.

"Easy for you to say you weren't the one getting stomped on by a metal rhino".

"So that makes six of us right"? Rias stated.

"No, there's more out there". Yui stated.

"How do you know".

"I just do".

"Yui, how did you know I was in trouble"? I asked her.

"Look I just did okay"! She got up from her spot and grabbed her things. "Look it's late so I'll see you two tomorrow at the cafe". She left shortly afterwards.

"Do you think we can change his mind"? Rias asked as she starts to leave too.

"I'm not sure Rias, I'm just not sure".

* * *

 **Terrance Pov**

I've finally came home to my small one bed room apartment, only to find it cluttered and torn up.

"What in the f-".

"Hello their Terrance, I have an offer to make you". I turn to a dark corner to find a blue rider in the form of a shark. I reached for my advent deck, but the rider raise his hand to halt. "I'm not here to fight, it's like I said". From behind me a humanoid shark appeared from behind and went towards the shark rider. "I've been watching you".

"Who are you"!

"Just call me Kamen Rider Abyss".

* * *

 **Ryu Pov Next Day Kitchen**

"Good morning Kaida". I said to my sister as she walks down the stairs still in her pj's.

"Why are you dressed, it's morning and it's the week end". She said as she grabs a bowl and cereal box.

"I'm gonna head over Yui grandmother's cafe soon".

"Again? What do you and friends even do there". She than sits across from me on the kitchen table and eats her cereal.

"Well I am planning on applying for a job since were going to need a source income while dad and mom are gone". After finishing my breakfast I went to the sink to wash out my bowl. "And besides why do you care what I do with my free time"?

She than gave me this offended and hurt look as if I said something wrong to her. "I just want to know more about my older and kind brother, and maybe I want to spend more time with you".

I than walked over to her and checked her temperature. "You don't feel hot, so this would mean my sister has been replaced by a shapeshifter". She than punches me in the gut causing me to start groaning on the ground in pain. "Never mind the punch still feels the same".

We than heard knocking on the door. "I think you should get that". Said my sister.

"Fine, just stop hitting me". I than walked towards the door to find Chase waiting by the door.

"Dude I have something to show you, and your going to- oh she demon here". He was pointing at my sister.

"Oh look the idiot pervert".

"I'm not a pervert"!

I brought his attention back to me. "Chase you were here for a reason"?

"Yeah first were gonna need some privacy".

My sister than shouted out. "Wow Chase didn't know you swing that way".

"You know why don't you come over here and say that again"! He tried to attack Kaida but I was holding him in place.

"Lets just go to my room okay, but I can't stay for long I got a job interview to go to".

"Ryu I doubt Ms. Kanzaki will turn you down Yui is literally her only employee". My sister said while she puts up her bowl.

* * *

"So what is it you wanted to show me that's going to..." I than stopped mid sentence to see Chase holding a green advent deck with a golden bull on it.

"Henshin"! He was than covered in green energy encasing him in a green suit with silver mechanical armor making him look like a robot, his visor was in a form of a hand gun.

If my jaw wasn't already on the ground it is now. "How did you-"

"Get this awesome suit, trade secret. Just know that with this great power comes great awesomeness"!

"Why"? I said to myself thinking about why Shiro would bring him into this.

"Why, because I am a one man army! A terminator! The ultimate soldier"! He said all these things while aiming his gum at random things.

"Please stop doing that your gonna hit something"!

"No I wont". He than pulls the trigger and blown a hole into the wall. "I'll pay for that".

A ringing than came on shortly after his statement.

"Got to go duty calls". He than jumps through the window and left for the attack.

"Great now I got to deal with Chase the robo cop. Henshin"!

* * *

 **Kaida Pov**

After my brother and his idiot friend left for his room Abyss came over and sat on the couch.

"Hi Kaida, done what was asked yet".

"No, but-". He than got up from the couch and grabbed me by my shoulders.

"Look Kai, I can't help you if you don't help me. Like I help you get rid of your brother and you do a few errands here or there". He than pulls out a black deck case with a black dragon on it. "Like starting now. I want you to go to France and pay a nice man and his family a visit".

"Visit"?

"Yes as in". He stops and whispered into my ear.

"I can't do that"! I yelled at him.

"Look I know this is your first time but it afterwards it gets easier and a whole lot better".

"Your crazy"! I shoved him and ran for my brother's room only to have been grabbed by him.

"It's okay to be nervous, but you got to do this if you ever want me to you know 'get rid of your brother' and get mommy and daddy back". He pulls me closer to look me in the eyes with his mask. "Besides this man in France will be a great help to us as long as he thinks it was Drago".

"Why would he think it was him"?

"That thing your holding will help, but all first I need to know if your going to do it".

"... I'll do it".

"Good now change because your more adorable than threatening in your pj's". He than leaves me alone in the room with the deck case.

"How do I use this"?

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, again I had work and I was also working on my other story you know what I mean. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. And remember the interview thing. And thanks for all the oc. Remeber the interview. if a name is unbolded it means they've been eliminated from the war or dead.**

 **Ryuki/Drago- Ryu Kasai**

 **Knight/Knight- Kage Bikou**

 **Scissor/Scissor-** Paul Riston (Gadget the Critic) **/ Dao Thao "Meika" Van (maxpower02)**

 **Zolda/Soldier- Chase Rogers**

 **Gai/Metal- Metal**

 **Raia/Ray- Rias Tezuka**

 **Quia/Cobra- Cobra**

 **Taiga/Tiger-** **Krishna Sadhana (maxpower02)**

 **Imperior/Zelle- taken**

 **Verde/Camo- taken**

 **Femme/Siren- taken**

 **Ryuga/BlackDrago- Kaida Kasai**

 **Abyss/Abyss- Iris Bliad (Gadget the Critic)**

 **Odin/Odin- Odin**

 **Alternate- Taken**

 **Alternative- Taken**

 **Alternative Zero- taken**

 **Cerberus- taken**

 **Papillon- taken**

 **Character Profile**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Rider:**

 **Reason:**

 **History:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Love Interest: optional**


	18. Hectic Morning

**Interview section for the characters so when you do your reviews and you have a question about the fic, just ask one of the characters and they'll answer. Not much fighting in this so it won't be as entertaining. Thank you for all the oc characters.**

 **Okay, I came up with a use for Dynamite, but he won't be a player in the rider war arc. For the arc he will appear in, I need 3 more riders and a new Cobra.**

 **I only own the ocs nothing else.**

* * *

 **Chase Pov Park**

After destroying the mirror monster that was in the area, I walked towards the crater to grab the orb of energy that once belonged to the monster. I than tossed it towards Magnugiga feeding him the energy.

"Hope you enjoyed the meal". Than from a distance I heard a rider shooter coming towards me. "Looks like we got company".

I crawled out of the crater and pulled out my shoot vent card.

 **Shoot Vent**

After equipping myself with my magnu-cannon, the shooter appeared with a red rider in dragon like armor.

"So your Drago? I'm overwhelmed". He than walks out of the shooter, waving his hands in the air.

"Look I'm not here to fight you I just want to talk". I than aim my giant gun at him.

"Well than that makes things easier for me".

* * *

 **Rias Pov**

"What's taking him so long"? I asked impaicently as I look at my fortunate telling cards.

"I don't know, maybe he went after that monster we heard earlier"? Yui said as she brings me my cup of water.

"Thanks". I took a small sip from the cup and set it on the table. "Though... He should be back by now. Maybe I shou-". The cafe door opened revealing Kage walking in with a dark aura around him. Than as if on reflex I pulled out one of my cards and found that I'd drawn a card with two people fighting, which only means one thing... Future conflict..

Kage turns towards me and starts walking. "I see Ryu not here, ah well I'll settle for you". He pulls out his deck out into my general facility.

"I do... dont kn-"

"Cut the act I know your Ray. Honestly it was easy to figure out when I noticed you hanging out with him out of the blue and around the same time as Ray teamed up with Drago". Well I'm screwed. I'm more of a defender or negotiator than a fighter. How am I going to get out of this.

Suddenly a skinny white young man wearing a grey v neck sweater and black jeans, and a pair of sneakers appeared from behind Kage and grabbed his shoulder. He had short black hair and brown eyes, and even though he was skinny it looked like he was holding on to Kage real hard. "It's not polite to harass young girls like that Kamen Rider Knight".

Who the hell is this guy?

"I take it that your a rider as well"?

He than responds by pulling out a blackish grey deck with a golden rhino head on it.

"Kamen Rider Metal"?! The two other riders turn their attention on me.

"Kamen Rider what"? Was what Metal said.

"Enough if you want to fight me than fine, but wait until I'm done fighting her". Kage stated pointing at me.

"Um I actually don't want to fight...". Kage than grabs the collar of my shirt and pulled me above ground.

"Than you might as well give up your deck case and let me break. For if your not willing to fight than you might as well quit and hide for your life from your hungry advent beast or die by a warriors hand".

"Abyss was right, you are murderer that picks on the weak so he can get ahead of the competition. I bet you were also here to grab Ms. Kanzaki".

"How many people know about me"? Yui said as she was holding her tray getting ready to hit Kage at the back of the head. "..And Kage if you don't let Rias go, I'll hit you harder than Reiko hitting Chase's balls".

This is going to be a hectic morning.

* * *

 **Ryu Pov**

"Look! Can you stop shooting at for five minutes"?! I screamed at him as he continues to shoot at me with his giant cannon.

"Let me think on it". He fires another shot at me.

"Son of b-". He than blows up the ground in front of me and sends me backwards and into the ground.

"Don't you talk about my mom like that, even though she did want me to be a lawyer". He than aims his cannon at my head, getting ready to pull the trigger.

If I was to survive this encounter there was only one possible way out. "Wait wait! It's me Chase! Ryu"!

"... HAHAHA! Ryu, a rider? Man you know a way to make a man laugh. Though I'm curious on how you knew his name".

"One time when you tried to kiss to kiss Reiko last winter for that holiday called christmas instead of kissing her you ended up kissi-"

"Okay okay okay I believe! Just don't speak rest of that sentence". His cannon than disappears and he puts his hand gun away from sight. "...So... How long".

"Um... Around the beginning of the year".

"I see...:.". He than proceeds to kick and jab at my gut. "And you didn't tell me"!

"Ow... And how long have you been a rider".

"Well... two or maybe three weeks. I kindda forgot". I kick him in the face.

"And you were judging me about this"!

"Hey at least I told you...". We stood their for a few minutes before Chase finally spoken up. "So... sorry about trying to kill you and all".

"I can't believe you would go and kill somebody and for what wish"?

"The sweet life of adventure and fortune".

"Wow... That's selfish and jacked up, you were going to kill people for a wish like that". If he wasn't wearing his helmet you could tell he looked offended.

"Well I thought when you loose it's more on the lines of a game over restart kindda thing.." He started twiddling his fingers as if he did something stupid.

"Chase that's just, I cant even describe how stupid that sounded". I was than hit by an important fact. "Shoot! Yui and Rias are gonna kill me for being late"! I than started sprinting for the cafe.

"Oh they knew before I did! So much for us being bros"! He screamed while chasing after me.

* * *

"Sorry for being late, I got caught up with some-". I paused sentence as I took in all of what was going on in the room.

"Finally you showed up". Kage said as he lets go of Rias and drops her back into her seat.

Suddenly Chase finally shows up with his deck in hand and a grin on his face. "I still can't believe you told them instead of your be... Ah wtf".

"Seriously Chase is a rider"?! Yui screamed as he picks up Rias out of her seat.

"Why's that so shocking"?! Said Chase.

"Enough! Look I'm here to fight somebody and I'm not leaving until I do". Kage said as he pulled out his deck. "Henshin". Blue energy surged threw him and his armor appeared on him.

"Fine by me, murder. Henshin"! Grey energy surged threw Metal and gives him his armor. "I believe it's customary for two warriors to give each others name befor fighting. Terrance Low".

"...Kage..."

"Alright, now lets begin".

"NOT IN HERE YOU IDIOTS! If your going to kill each other do it outside"! I swear Yui can kill any rider without any sort of special powers.

"... Yes mam I'm sorry for my rudeness". Metal said as he went through the window. Kage soon followed soon after.

"So what now"? Chase said as he takes a seat near Yui. As if on cue Volcancer appeared along with Scissor.

"Hi remember me". Even with her voice distorted I can tell it was Meika. Yep this is going to be a hectic morning

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, again I had work and I was also working on my other story you know what I mean. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. And remember the interview thing. And thanks for all the oc. Remeber the interview. if a name is unbolded it means they've been eliminated from the war or dead.**

 **Ryuki/Drago- Ryu Kasai**

 **Knight/Knight- Kage Bikou**

 **Scissor/Scissor-** Paul Riston (Gadget the Critic) **/ Dao Thao "Meika" Van (maxpower02)**

 **Zolda/Soldier- Chase Rogers**

 **Gai/Metal- Terrance Low (Dash master 48)**

 **Raia/Ray- Rias Tezuka**

 **Quia/Cobra- Cobra**

 **Taiga/Tiger-** **Krishna Sadhana (maxpower02)**

 **Imperior/Zelle- taken**

 **Verde/Camo- taken**

 **Femme/Siren- taken**

 **Ryuga/BlackDrago- taken**

 **Abyss/Abyss- Iris Bliad (Gadget the Critic)**

 **Odin/Odin- Odin**

 **Alternate- Taken**

 **Alternative- Taken**

 **Alternative Zero- taken**

 **Cerberus- taken**

 **Papillon- taken**

 **Character Profile**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Rider:**

 **Reason:**

 **History:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Love Interest: optional**


	19. More Fall

**Interview section for the characters so when you do your reviews and you have a question about the fic, just ask one of the characters and they'll answer. Not much fighting in this so it won't be as entertaining. Thank you for all the oc characters.**

 **Okay, I came up with a use for Dynamite, but he won't be a player in the rider war arc. For the arc he will appear in, I need 3 more riders and a new Cobra.**

 **I only own the ocs nothing else.**

* * *

 **Wind Pov Restraunt Not To Far From The Cafe**

"Man where is Krishna? He's been late for weeks now and it's starting to get annoying". I said while eating some Pho.

"He will be here soon, and... are you sure you can eat Pho in the morning"? Minh asked while sitting across the table eating some scramble eggs.

"It's 11 am so it's around lunch". I continued to eat until Krishna finally showed up. "Where ere you"?

"Uh... Alarm broke...". My bull shit meter is going haywire. He could have at least used a new excuse.

"Well take your seat and eat your breakfast". I than notice Psycorouge in a reflection in my Pho. "I'll be right back...". I left for an empty bathroom and waited for Psycorouge to come out. "What is it"?

It started to flash and click. To those who don't understand robot clicking noise he pretty much said was two riders were fighting in the mirror world city and four were fighting at a not to far off cafe.

"I see... Well I guess it would be a good idea to go check it out and take on winner".

* * *

 **Ryu Pov**

"You know Meika it doesn't have to end like this. We can all end the violence". I said as pulled out my Drag-Saber and got into my fighting stance. Currently me Rias and Chase have Meika and her contract beast surrounded.

"That and there's like three of us against you". Chase said as he aims his cannon at her.

"Heh, you three don't scare me. In fact at the end of this yall will be dinner to my Volcancer". She pulled out one of her advent cards placed it into her visor.

 **Shoot Vent**

Wait I don't remember Paul having a shoot vent. By appearance it looked liked her visor, but it has a blow gun kind of attachment.

"You know my gun is bigger than yours right"? Said Chase.

She than points her weapon at Chase and fires on him. Chase didn't even bother to dodge for the attack was a bubble. "HAHA! You call that an at-". Shortly after that statement it explode and launched him into the wall.

"Okay that's a strong bubble". Rias said as she pulled her copy vent.

 **Copy Vent**

She than obtained Chase strike vent and rushed Meika. She punched her square in the chest, but Meika didn't flinch at all. "What"?

"You like that you pretty little french girl". She than fired upon her point blank range. Rias was sent straight into me sending both of us across the ground.

"You ready to give up. I might let you live". She said as she aims her weapon at us.

"Hey hoe! You forgot something"! She was than blown off the ground by Chase's cannon.

She soon crawled out of where she was sent flying to and starts to rapid fire on us.

* * *

 **Kage Pov**

I slashed down on Travis or Metal what Rias called him, with my rapier but he backed away from the attack and thrust with his gauntlet. I quickly parried with my blade, and countered aiming for his throat. Which didn't have any armor on it.

"I have you". However as the blade almost hit his neck the rapier was caught by his bear hand.

He was holding the blade with his bear hand, how is he not taking any damage? I than notice blood was spewing from his hand and it started to shake.

"So your not invulnerable after all". He than brought down his weapon to slash my chest, to dodge it I let go of my rapier and ducked out of the way. I than backed up from him and took up a defensive stance.

"Hm, looks like you no longer have your weapon/visor". He than rushes me with both his Metal-Horn and my rapier. While he was running towards me I pulled out my sword vent and nasty vent and sprint towards him. As he strikes with his gauntlet like weapon I ducked and went under his attack grabbing hold of his right arm and than activating my visor.

 **Sword Vent**

 **Nasty Vent**

I jumped into the air and grabbed onto my lance and landing ten feet away from him.

"What are you going to do all the way o.. ARGH"! He was than bombarded by Darkwing sonic screams.

"Great now time to end this". I than pulled out my final vent until an explosion occurred on the other side of the city.

Isn't that where the cafe is.

* * *

 **Ryu Pov**

I hate bubbles.

She launched so many at us there's hardly any room to move around in, she is currently on top of the remains of the cafe while the rest of us are spread out all over the courtyard. Chase would fire upon her, but the bubbles are surrounding so much that he can't even aim. The worst part is the fact that we haven't even scratched her once.

"This suck I can't even do anything"! I heard Chase scream from where he was.

How did she even get this strong, she's using abilities Paul didn't even have. Than it hit me, the more you feed your contract beast the stronger it gets. Which makes you even stronger. But there haven't been many monster attacks recently and there's tons of riders in the war. So what did she even feed it-

"How many"?

"Pardon"?

"How many people did you feed to that monster of yours"? She than starts to laugh uncontrollably.

"Really your asking this now? Well if you must know I did fed him quite a few homeless and than I noticed how he gets stronger the more he eats and the more he eats the stronger I get! But... you've noticed that by now, right"?

"How can you do something like that"?!

"Well at first I had Paul feed it my love rivals but do to all the police looking into all of our missing classmates so I went to the homeless who no one would care about if they were to die".

"Love rivals"? What did she mean by love rivals.

"All who stood in my way of being with my beloved Yusuke". Yusuke, our basket ball team captain. Wait all her victims were our female classmates. Now this was all making sense.

"So you went from stalker to murder". Even with the mask on I can tell she was pissed.

"Don't talk to me like that, after all I control the entire battlefield".

Suddenly Meika was tied by a crimson whip coming from above where Rias was on top of her Evildiver above all the bubbles.

"So much for controlling the battlefield". Than Evildiver starts floating higher and higher lifting Meika into the air.

"Volcancer assist your master"! Volcancer than jumps into the air slices at the whip, it wasn't able to cut through it but he did add weight onto the rope causing Rias to let go of it.

"Dang it"! Meika Than hits the ground hard along with Volcancer, cracking the earth as a result.

"Ahhh... If it wasn't for the increase in defense that I got from you that fall would have done a lot more damage". She said as she get closer to her contract monster for even greater defense.

 **Guard Vent**

Her shield finally appeared on her and she shot more of her bubbles around her. "Now I have the most perfect defense here".

"No matter how good your defense is it's never perfect". I recognize that voice.

Out of know where, something big came out and popped all of the bubbles in a matter of seconds. Causing all of them to explode.

"What the heck was that"? Chase said as he came rushing out of the smoke, relieved to be able to move.

Once the smoke cleared we see a giant purple mechanical king cobra, constricting Volcancer.

Venosnaker. Type- Snake. Power Level- 5000. Rarity- rare

"A... cobra..." Rias said stuttering while she and her beast start to land.

Venosnaker than shoots out a liquid that hit Meika's shield, dissolving it into a pile of mush. "My... sh-".

She was than stabbed threw the stomach by a spiral like blade. "Don't take this personal, but you see two of the people you're fighting are my targets and mine alone". Behind her was a man in a black suit and purple egyptian armor that resembles the snake. "Oh and please send Paul my regards. Also I'll take good care of Yosuke".

He than lifts her up into the air and towards Venosnaker. "No please".

"That's right beg...". I got to put a stop to this.

"Don't Ryu, there's no point in rescuing her. Not for what she has done and not from him".

"But we can't just leave-"

"Ryu this is no time to argue! We need to leave"!

"AHHH"! I turn back to see Meika being eaten alive by Venosnaker, swallowing her whole while his acids melting her armor off. Once she was fully consumed the screaming only continued on for few more seconds and then silence.

"Hmmm that wasn't much fun, I hardly got to do much to her at all". He starts to laugh as he cleans the blood off of his sword.

"You you sick-". He stopped me in my tracks as he threw his sword down at me feet to shut me up.

"Look kid, I'm not here to kill you yet. I only came because I was bored and wanted to kill somebody, and I couldn't yet this little girl kill my precious R-". He quickly moved his head to dodge a spike like lance that went straight for his head. We all turn to see a rider on a roof top in a black suit and robotic bug like armor with bright wires around the armor.

The new rider than jumps off the roof with silver gauntlets that gave off a strong amount of energy were aimed for Cobra. "This is for my father"!

* * *

 **Abyss Pov Abyss Hideout**

"Huh so Wind actually went and revealed her self and flash off her Alternative tools and weaponry. Honestly that's real stupid". I said as I was watching all of this on my computer monitor.

"It's not entirely her fault after all we did send Cobra to that area to set up cameras so that we can watch the fight".

I turned the chair one eighty to see a man with black hair with a small lighting bolt streak of white on it, green eyes, short nose. He was wearing a black jacket and a strange yellow shirt with hexagons on it, black glove on right hand, along with a small weird tag on it that says "KAMEN RIDER: EXTERMINATION CANDIDATE", grey trousers with blue polka dots on them.

"Jeeze Ian what took you so long to get here and where's the drinks"? I asked giving him a annoyed pissed off look.

"One I was busy looking into the lab fire that happened not to long ago, and second your way to young to be drinking".

"I'm not that young".

"Your fifteen"!

"And I'm a super genus. After all who was the one who came with the best way to kill Shiro and end the rider war".

"You...". He didn't want to admit that even though he was older than me by eight years. I'm on a whole other level.

"That's right now hush I want to see what Ryu will do about Cobra". I said as I turn back to the screen.

"And why is he so important I thought you already got everything on him already".

"I find his innocence and naive personality interesting. Plus won't you find it fun to watch him and his sister fight each other in the war".

"No I wouldn't this war is horrible and were supposed to just kill Shiro-"

"And Odin". Odin I hate him. "What I also find interesting about him is that Odin takes a liking to him, and you know how much that pisses me off".

My phone than to starts ringing so I grabbed it and answered it. "Yes".

"Abyss I'm here in France so now what"?

"Find Leon and do what I told you". I than hung up and put up my phone into my pocket. "I will HAVE my revenge".

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, again I had work and I was also working on my other story you know what I mean. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. And remember the interview thing. And thanks for all the oc. Remeber the interview. if a name is unbolded it means they've been eliminated from the war or dead.**

 **Ryuki/Drago- Ryu Kasai**

 **Knight/Knight- Kage Bikou**

 **Scissor/Scissor-** Paul Riston (Gadget the Critic) **/** Dao Thao "Meika" Van (maxpower02)

 **Zolda/Soldier- Chase Rogers**

 **Gai/Metal- Terrance Low (Dash master 48)**

 **Raia/Ray- Rias Tezuka**

 **Quia/Cobra- Cobra**

 **Taiga/Tiger-** **Krishna Sadhana (maxpower02)**

 **Imperior/Zelle- taken**

 **Verde/Camo- taken**

 **Femme/Siren- taken**

 **Ryuga/BlackDrago- taken**

 **Abyss/Abyss- Iris Bliad (Gadget the Critic)**

 **Odin/Odin- Odin**

 **Alternative- Tran Quyen Bao 'Wind' (maxpower02)**

 **Alternative- Taken**

 **Alternative Zero- taken**

 **Cerberus- taken**

 **Papillon- taken**

 **Character Profile**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Rider:**

 **Reason:**

 **History:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Love Interest: optional**

 **Second Sissor's Profile**

 **Name: Dao Thao "Meika" Van**

 **Gender: Female**  
 **Age: 18**  
 **Nationality: Vietnamese**  
 **Appearance: tall and curvy with light brown skin, and long black hair with a red streak on if. Often wears a grey T-shirt with black shorts and white sneakers. Wears glasses.**  
 **Rider: Scissors**  
 **Reason: To eliminate competition for her crush, Yusuke Terashima. She also wants Yusuke for herself.**  
 **History: A mysterious transfer student from Vietnam in Ryu's high school, her appearance coincides with the mysterious disappearance of several female students from the school. Meika has feelings for her classmate, the school's basketball team captain Yusuke Terashima, but is too shy to express her feelings, her insecurities making her feeling worthless in front of him. But in secret Meika has yandere tendencies, and knowing that Yusuke has a lot of female suitors, she decided to eliminate them one by one. After she had strangled her first victim to death, as she was disposing her body, she was approached by Shiro Kanzaki, who offered her the opportunity to take out her competition and to fight for her wish to make Yusuke hers. Meika accepts and she became Kamen Rider Scissors, who uses her contract monster Volcancer to take out Yusuke's suitors, as well as people who harm Yusuke.**  
 **Likes: Yusuke, playing either football or basketball, Yusuke, reading romance comics, Yusuke, watching anime (especially Mirai Nikki and School Days), Yusuke, gothic lolita accessories, Yusuke, Yusuke, and Yusuke.**  
 **Dislikes: other girls who like Yusuke, other Riders for interfering with her work, anyone who harms Yusuke in any way.**  
 **Love interest: Yusuke Terashima**

 **Riders Killed- 0**

 **Killed by- Cobra**

 **20th place**


	20. One year anniversary

**Happy one year anniversary of the publication of this story. I would like to thank all of the people who have liked this story through out the year, Dash master 48, Gadget the Critic, Taiski, maxpower02, gundamfreedom007, and Legendary Cryptid.**

 **Interview section for the characters so when you do your reviews and you have a question about the fic, just ask one of the characters and they'll answer. Not much fighting in this so it won't be as entertaining. Thank you for all the oc characters.**

 **Okay, I came up with a use for Dynamite, but he won't be a player in the rider war arc. For the arc he will appear in, I need 3 more riders and a new Cobra.**

 **I only own the ocs nothing else.**

* * *

 **Ryu Pov Cafe**

Me Rias, Chase, and Yui sat in silence ever since what happened this morning, and now were all waiting for one of us to speak up and break the silence.

"Uh, so... Rias is a rider and Yui knows... Yui doesn't shock me since her brother is game master, but Rias really"? As Chase said his statement, he was hit in head by Rias and Evildiver.

"Honestly Chase I don't get why my brother would choose you as a rider... Than again he always did find you annoying". Yui smirked as she drank her tea.

"Hey! I'm sure I... was... shut it"!

"Hey guys keep it down I'm trying to think". I told the others while my mind drifted to earlier this morning.

* * *

 _The new guy came down and striked at Cobra only for him to move back and counter attacked with his sword. She blocked with her gauntlets and punches back every time he strikes._

 _"You know if your trying to kill me, because I killed your father than get in line. I've killed many fathers". Than his contract monster started hissing as it continues constricting Volcancer. "I know I know were here to sent shit up not kill anyone. Sorry girl, but I got to go". He than jumps away and his snake along with crab disappeared into the shadows._

 _"No, come back over here"! The rider screamed at him as he left. The new rider than got on his/her knees and sounded like he/she was crying._

 _I walked towards the rider to see if I can comfort him/her until he/she punched me square in the chest and propelled me into Chase. "Ouch"._

 _The new rider than gets up and sprints towards us until Rias stopped her with her whip which grabbed one of the riders arm. "Hey stop attacking and listen"! Rias screamed while on her Evildiver._

 _"Why should I listen to you"?_

 _"Because Cobra took someone close to me too... If you don't want to end the war fine, but I can help you kill Cobra". Kill Cobra that's what she said._

 _"I don't need your help". The rider jerked down on the whip causing Ria to let go and the rider sprint off towards a near bye mirror._

* * *

"So what's up with the new rider"? Asked Chase.

"Didn't really look like a rider I mean it's advent belt is completely different from ours". I said while drinking some water.

"Maybe he had better suit than us"? Chase said while he pulls out his phone to look at.

"It doesn't matter, we need a plan of action against this person". Yui said as she got up from her and everyone's empty cup.

"I agree, plus we have a common enemy, which can make this rider a great friend and ally". Rias stated with optimism.

"You know Rias I remember our plan was to stop the war and prevent further blood shed".

She than looks at me with her unbearable glare in which silenced me from further remarks. "Cobra needs to be stopped, so we need to make a plan to fight him off".

"Well while you guys plan I'm going to look for something to shoot". Chase than got up from his seat and left the room.

I than went after him to bring him back, leaving Rias and Yui alone in the room.

"Chase wait up". He than turns around and looks me in the eyes with rage.

"Why I mean you got Rias and Yui. You don't need your old friend Chase, especially when you obviously don't trust him"!

"Look it's not that I didn't trust you it's just-"

"Just what? You know know I thought we were friends"! He started walking off again towards the window.

"Ch-".

"Look just leave alone for awhile. Henshin"! His suit than appears and he jumps into the window.

"Great...". I than hear the door slam and I run back in to see Rias gone and Yui standing alone above a few broken pieces of glass. "What happened"?

* * *

 **Kaida Pov**

I can't do this, I just can't do this. I mean I've done a few bad things in my life but what Abyss is having me doing is just horrible. I can't do this.

I was waiting for Mrs. Le'airt to come home from and for-

"Honey, I'm home"! I than see a young woman around 23 walk into the room carrying a bag full of groceries. She wasn't that tall she was little bit taller than me, she had long blond hair and was wearing a nice green sweater along with a long black pants and green glasses. And by the size of her stomach, she was pregnant.

I can't do this do this, but if I don't do this Abyss might kill me papa and mama...

She than hears me coming in from behind through a table reflection. "Leon is that you"?

I grab her from behind and tossed her into a wall. She screams in pain as all of her pictures and paintings fell on her. I look down on her to see that her glasses are gone and that there are now a few bruises on her.

"Wha what do you want"?

 **"For you to die"...**

She than sprints upstairs to get away from my wrath. She opens their bedroom door to see a mechanical dragon in the room. "What the-"?!

I than grab her from the back of her neck and dragged her closer to the dragon.

"Please don't.. I.. Have a child". She begged for her and her unborn child lives.

 **"I know"...**

* * *

 **Leon Pov**

"I hope Illia enjoys theses". I looked down for a moment to looked a the bouquet of flowers I've gotten from the flower shop by the park.

I open the front door and called out to Illia only to get no response. "I guess she's not home". As I walk further into the house I than notice a cracking sound underneath me. I looked down to see a green glasses... Illia's. "Illia"?!

I start running upstairs to look for Illia only to find a pool of blood leading towards the bedroom. I walk in with great hesitation, for I didn't want to see what was behind that door.

When I walked into the room I immediately became sick over the sight of the room. Blood was everywhere in the room and their were chunks of flesh all over the bed. I than notice a woman hand with a diamond ring on one of the fingers, lying on the ground next to a figure with dragon like armor and seems to be laughing.

"Why! Why did you-". A dragon than appears and tackles me into the wall.

"I am Kamen Rider Drago, and I'm here to kill you"! Before anything could happen a tongue come out from some broken glass drags me into some other world.

When I opened my eyes I saw a green mechanical humanoid chameleon. "Where the hell am I, and what the hell are you"!? It than hands me a letter.

I open it and read the contents real slowly. "Okay... I'll do this. If it will bring them back". I than crumble the letter in my hand and start to weep. "And... KILL DRAGO"!

* * *

 **Kaida Pov Abyss hideout**

"Wow your back already. I thought it would have taken you a lot longer to kill them". Abyss said while feeding his contract monsters.

"...". My armor finally came off as I walk closer towards Abyss

"Your not mad at me are you". He than tosses a huge piece of meat at Abysslasher causing Abysshammer to attack him.

"No... In fact I feel a slight... satisfaction". I said with a slight grin. I than notice a slight reflection of myself off of his computer screen and see that my eyes were now red.

"I told you. Once you get it over with, it gets a lot easier". I than run for a near mirror, until Abyss grabbed my shoulder and pulled me down. "Woah their tiger not yet your our secret weapon. For wait for me to give your orders got it".

"... Fine...". I said with great dislike.

"For ow you can go and have fun with your life".

"Okay if you insist..". I than left the room and went home, while also planning a few ways to torture my brother.

* * *

 **Iris Pov**

"What did you do to her Iris"? Ian said as he walks in after Kaida left.

"Actually it's more like her what her advent beast did to her. Her beast is the dark remnant or the rage of her brother advent beast. So she ends up absorbing all of that negative energy making her the ultimate killing machine. All that was need was for her to feed Dragblaker human flesh". I said as my armor disperses. "And now thanks to her all of the pawns are now set into place".

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, again and again. I had work, testing and my other stories you know what I mean. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. And remember the interview thing. And thanks for all the oc. Remember the interview. if a name is unbolded it means they've been eliminated from the war or dead. Also I might change the rating from T to M, idk tell me what you think.**

 **Ryuki/Drago- Ryu Kasai**

 **Knight/Knight- Kage Bikou**

 **Scissor/Scissor-** Paul Riston (Gadget the Critic) **/** Dao Thao "Meika" Van (maxpower02)

 **Zolda/Soldier- Chase Rogers**

 **Gai/Metal- Terrance Low (Dash master 48)**

 **Raia/Ray- Rias Tezuka**

 **Quia/Cobra- Cobra**

 **Taiga/Tiger-** **Krishna Sadhana (maxpower02)**

 **Imperior/Zelle- taken**

 **Verde/Camo- taken**

 **Femme/Siren- taken**

 **Ryuga/BlackDrago- taken**

 **Abyss/Abyss- Iris Bliad (Gadget the Critic)**

 **Odin/Odin- Odin**

 **Alternative- Tran Quyen Bao 'Wind' (maxpower02)**

 **Alternative- Taken**

 **Alternative Zero- taken**

 **Cerberus- taken**

 **Papillon- taken**

 **Character Profile**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Rider:**

 **Reason:**

 **History:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Love Interest: optional**


	21. After The Hectic Morning

**Interview section for the characters so when you do your reviews and you have a question about the fic, just ask one of the characters and they'll answer. Not much fighting in this so it won't be as entertaining. Thank you for all the oc characters.**

 **For the next arc, I need 3 more riders and a new Cobra.**

 **I only own the ocs nothing else.**

* * *

 **Ryu Pov Cafe**

"What happened"? I asked Yui as I notice all of the broken glass all over the floor.

"Nothing, I just said some things I probably shouldn't have...".

* * *

 _ **Yui Pov**_

 _"I can tell you have a vendetta against Cobra and I can see you having a good reason for this, but I don't want you to get Ryu involved". I said to Rias as I watched Ryu head after Chase._

 _"Excuse me"?_

 _"Ryu is one of the few people in the world that I still care about, and I can't loose him because of my brothers war or your personal vendetta". She than looked pissed as I said that to her._

 _"Your not the only one who needs him. I need his help if I'm going to beat Cobra"._

 _"And how are you going to do that? Ryu can't really fight, you can't even use your hands without your deck, Chase isn't really being cooperative and all of your attempts to get anyone on your side has failed!Face it fighting him would be stupid and you'll get more people killed". She than gets up and pushes me aside causing me to drop all of the cups._

 _"Screw you"!_

* * *

 **Ryu Pov**

"I probably shouldn't have said that to her...". Yui said while cleaning up the floor.

"It's okay, she's just really sensitive about the Cobra situation. I'll talk to her later".

Yui grandmother than appears and starts yelling. "What happen here?! Did you hit her".

"No mam, what happen was-"

"Oh so she dropped everything, Yui you are going to loose this weeks salary"!

"You hardly even pay me". Yui said in her defense.

"I would fire you if i had more employees. In fact Ryu would you like a job here".

"Sure". I was here to aplly any way.

"Good, now start by cleaning up this mess".

* * *

 **Rias Pov**

She had no right to say all of that. Cobra needs to be stopped and she needs Ryu to do so. Yui was right about one thing, she was short handed.

I looked around the city to find Terrance and to see if I could convince him to join them.

"Where can he be"?

I was than grabbed from behind and was pulled into an ally way. I look at my captor to find that it was Kage, and he was injured.

"Kage what's the meaning of this"? I said as I pulled away from his grip and pulled out my deck.

"I'm pretty sure you know why". He pulls out his deck in response.

"We don't have to do this. We don't have to fight like this in this stupid war, especially when there's bigger problems out there".

"I don't care about your problems, I have enough of my own problems any way".

"Than I have no reason to even be here". I was about to make a break for it until his bat comes out and makes sure I can't escape.

"Than lets make a deal than, if you beat me I'll join you and your cause. However if I win, well game over".

"... Fine. Henshin"!

* * *

 **Ryu Pov**

After I finished cleaning up the cafe, I went around all over the city looking for Rias to no avail.

"Where is she"? I than notice the guy from earlier named Terrance. I walked towards him and pulled him to a quiet corner. "Hello metal man remember me"?

"Drago I presume... I imagine you taller".

"Haha very funny, so what happen to Kage"?

"Why? Concerned for your murderous cohort"?

"No, in fact he tried to kill me several time! I just known him for years and I just want to know if he died or not. Also is wasn't me who killed Scissor, Shiro is a liar".

"No I didn't kill him, he was about to kill me, but he was distracted and I got away by using my advent beast". He than got out of my grip and fixed his cloths that got ruffled when I grabbed him. "By the way what did you mean by it wasn't you who killed Scissor, Abyss said he saw you do it himself". He said confused.

"Abyss? Who's Abyss"?

"A rider who came to me one night and told me how theirs riders killing people and rider trying to stop the war. He told me you two were the ones doing it".

"Well I can tell you that I haven't done either of those things, and Kage... well he is attacking Riders so that he could win the war, but as far as I know he hasn't attacked anyone innocent".

"How do I know your not lying". He said questioning my words.

"Well I could have Draggreder eat you earlier, but I didn't. The only reason I have you here is to see if you've seen Rias".

"Who"?

"That girl Kage was harassing earlier".

"I'm sorry I haven't... Look sorry for attacking you the time before, I'm only in this war to avenge my friend and when I saw you and your Dragon I concluded you were Drago and that you were a murderer. You because of what Shiro said on his broadcast".

"It's okay I should continue search. Here's my number if you ever need me". I said as I handed him my number.

"... Sure". He grabbed it and left the area.

Now I should get back to the search.

* * *

 **Rias Pov Sports stadium**

Me and Kage are on opposite sides of the bleachers waiting for the other to attack.

 **Sword Vent**

 **Copy Vent**

Both of us received his lance like weapon and charged each other. We clashed for a bit before we started to slash at each other, trying to aim for each others vital spot.

Kage than pulled out his rapier and started to fight dual handed. Every time I tried to stab him, he blocks it with his lance and than jabs with his rapier. I tried to back away fro it, but I only got far enough for it to not pierce me threw the gut, but it did cut it open, but not enough to do any real damage.

"Your not much of a fighter are you". He said mocking me.

I tried to attack him again, but he dodged it and than strikes back and slashes my back. I cried out in pain and tried to get away, but he grabbed my suit and thrown me off of the bleachers and onto the field. He than threw his lance at my head, and by sheer luck I moved my head enough to avoid getting my head skewered by Kage.

"You know I'm amazed you've lasted this long in both this fight and this war". He than jumps off of the bleachers and tried to stomp my head in.

I rolled away from him before he landed on me and ran away from him.

"Hey get back here"!

 **Advent**

Evildiver than comes out and rams him into the ground.

 **Final Vent. Hide Venom. 5000**

I jump onto Evildiver and we both slash and ran into Kage doing major damage to his chest part of his armor and causes him to fall to the ground.

I than jump off Evildiver and walked towards him. "I believe this makes me the winne-" I was cut short when I notice a slight pain in my back. Kage than disappears and I realized that this was a duplicate.

I turn around to see Kage and that he stabbed me in the back with his rapier.

"You should really pay more attention to your surroundings".

He than pulls out his rapier and kicked me to the ground. He was than about to drop down his blade until Venosnaker comes out of no where and tackles him away.

"Sorry Batman but only I can harm my little pianist, but me". Cobra than appears and grabs me. "And I think you and I should have a talk".

* * *

 **Ryu Pov Hours Later**

I looked all over the city and found her nowhere, so I decided to head out towards her house to see if she was home.

I knocked on her door to see her, only for her father to be the one to open it.

"Hello Ryu. What brings you here"? He asked.

"I wanted to see if Rias was home".

"You better not be here to ask my daughter on a date, if so I will h-"

"That's not why I'm here sir. I'm just here to make sure she was okay is all".

"It's okay I was just teasing you. She's upstairs".

When I went into her room I notice that she didn't look good and I smelled a slight hint of blood. "Our you okay"?

"No". She than motions me to come in and closed the door and had me sit next to her.

"What happened"? She turns her back towards me and pulls up her shirt to reveal her back covered in a long bandage soaked in red. Seeing this angered me and so I grabbed her and had her face me. "Did Cobra do this"?

"No. Kage did".

"You two fought"?!

"We did a bet that if I win he'll joins us". The tone of her sounded like she was disappointed with what happened. "I obviously lost..."

"Than how are you even alive"?

"Cobra grabbed me".

"And he didn't kill you?! Why"?!

"...I don't know, last thing I remembered was Cobra grabbing me at the stadium and than I'm here".

"I can't believe you went and fought Kage".

"We needed more allies, I mean look at us! I'm practically useless and your are only other rider"!

"There is also Cha-

"Chase doesn't show much interest in joining us". She than wraps her arms around her legs and sobs. "I can't even fight Kage, how am I even supposed to even beat Cobra, and it seems like trying to stop the war is pointless".

"Rias, even though this all seems pointless, there's is an upside for todays events. I got Travis to possibly side with us". I gave her a slight smile as she looks up at me confused by what I said. "It's not pointless".

* * *

 **Unknown Pov**

"So this is where the rider war is taking place"? My partner asked as she pulled out her phone checking on a text she just received.

"Yeah". I said as I pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Now shall we get down to business now or later".

"Later for I've found something very interesting". She than pulls up a picture of several people, some of them were pictures of all of the known and future riders than one picture focused and showed Yui. "Meet Shiro little sister".

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. And remember the interview thing. And thanks for all the oc. Remember the interview. if a name is unbolded it means they've been eliminated from the war or dead. Also I might change the rating from T to M, idk tell me what you think.**

 **Ryuki/Drago- Ryu Kasai**

 **Knight/Knight- Kage Bikou**

 **Scissor/Scissor-** Paul Riston (Gadget the Critic) **/** Dao Thao "Meika" Van (maxpower02)

 **Zolda/Soldier- Chase Rogers**

 **Gai/Metal- Terrance Low (Dash master 48)**

 **Raia/Ray- Rias Tezuka**

 **Quia/Cobra- Cobra**

 **Taiga/Tiger-** **Krishna Sadhana (maxpower02)**

 **Imperior/Zelle- taken**

 **Verde/Camo- Leon Le'airt (Gadget or Moose)**

 **Femme/Siren- taken**

 **Ryuga/BlackDrago- taken**

 **Abyss/Abyss- Iris Bliad (Gadget the Critic)**

 **Odin/Odin- Odin**

 **Alternative- Tran Quyen Bao 'Wind' (maxpower02)**

 **Alternative- Taken**

 **Alternative Zero- taken**

 **Cerberus- taken**

 **Papillon- taken**

 **Character Profile**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Rider:**

 **Reason:**

 **History:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Love Interest: optional**


	22. Camo Appears

**Interview section for the characters so when you do your reviews and you have a question about the fic, just ask one of the characters and they'll answer. Not much fighting in this so it won't be as entertaining. Thank you for all the oc characters.**

 **For the next arc, I need 3 more riders and a new Cobra.**

 **I only own the ocs nothing else.**

* * *

 **Ryu Pov Ashita City Park**

It's been a week since Rias fight with Kage, and since then there hasn't been much mirror monster or rider activity for awhile. Yui thinks it might have something to do with the increase in the rider population. Yui thinks this might be a bad thing for if we can't feed our monsters than they'll go berserk, and start going on a eating rampage.

Currently I'm out patrolling the park to find any monsters to feed to Draggreder. I than notice a woman screaming out not to far from here. "Well time to go to work".

* * *

 **Leon Pov**

I've spent half an hour watching Drago, waiting for him to finally take action. So that I could strike him down when he's at his weakest. "Revenge will be mine...".

* * *

 **Drago Pov**

 **Final Vent**

I than procede to kick Solospider with my dragon rider kick, and as usual destroyed the mirror monster in a fiery explosion. After defeating the monster, the orb of energy emerged from the monster's ashes and Draggreder roared with glee at the sight of his food. "Go for it bud, you deserve it".

I than went to send the young woman that Solospider attacked, back to the human world. After a few minutes of the woman trying to reward me for saving her, I returned to the mirror world to meet up with the others at cafe, until I noticed Draggreder thrashing around and destroying the park.

"What the-". Draggreder than lunges at me trying to bite me in half. I quickly dodged his attack and ran for cover. After finding a nice chuck of stone to hide behind, and pulled out my guard vent.

 **Guard Vent**

Draggreder than found out where I was, due to summoning my Drag-Shields. He than starts shooting fireballs at my general direction, trying to roast me. I would block a majority of the attacks with the shield and dodge the rest. After he finally stops for a moment to charge up for his next assault, I yelled out at him to stop.

"Draggreder! What the heck is wrong with you"!

'Hungry... I must feast'

 _"But I just fed you"._

 _'Thief... Thief'_

Thief? What thief?

I was than grabbed from behind and pulled me band, and launched me aside into a destroyed park bathroom. "What the heck"? When I finally got out of the rumble I felt a slight pain and pressure applied to my chest, sending me back a few feet away. "What the hell hit me"?! I was than dragged away by my foot and thrown into a tree, snapping it in two.

I'm getting tired of this.

 **Sword Vent**

I pulled out Drag-Saber from the air and got into a striking position, waiting for the slightest hint or sign of where my assailant is. I than heard a twig snap behind me and in response I slashed at the attacker, and judging by the blood on my blade I got him. "You know mister camo man this doesn't have to end in any one of us you dead on the floor".

"Oh on the contrary, I want you on the floor dead, but not before I make you suffer...". He than appears in front of me in a silver and light green stealth suit that resembles a chameleon. In his hand was a weapon that looks like a yo-yo, and he keeps winding it over and over.

"Oh... So I guess asking you to reconsider participating in the war"?

"I'm going to KILL you".

"... So no"? He than throws his yo-yo at my head before I could dodge, knocking me down to the ground.

"But first I want to make your life a living hell... See you around Drago". He than stomps on my head, knocking me out cold...

* * *

I than wake up out in the middle of the destroyed mirror world park, and with no Draggreder and Camo in sight. "Now where the heck is Draggreder"?

I than hear a loud roar coming from the northern part of town and see a smoke stack in that direction. "Please tell me that's not him".

 **Sorry to say sir but it looks like-**

"Woah, who are you"!?

 **Uh your A.I**

"Oh yeah I forgot you existed. What happen to you"?

 **I suggest we focus on the missing dragon**

"Right".

* * *

Once I appeared onto the scene I took notice that the area that was destroyed resembled the old factory that I believe used to be a doll factory or something. I don't know, a majority of the place was destroyed, and I hate dolls.

I than see Draggreder trying to incinerate Rias and Evildiver. "Well she is going to be pissed".

She than notices me and flies towards me, and I don't need to see her face to know shes mad. "WHAT THE F***"!

"... Language..".

"When this is all over, I'm so going to torture you for this". Draggreder than flies in our direction and fires fireballs at us with rage. Rias grabs me and flies us out of the line of fire. "EXPLAIN"!

"New rider prevented me from feeding Draggreder, making him mad out of hunger. So now he's attacking any thing that moves".

"Okay... Lets find him something to eat". She than flies us away from Draggreder in search for a monster.

"You know Rias whta are the odds of us actually finding a monster at this moment of t-". The ringing than starts buzzing up in our ears, giving us a major head ache. "Never mind".

We flew down into the court yard of a nearby middle school. The monster were looking for was holding a janitor by the collar tying to eat the man head first.

 **Respider. Type- Spider. Power Level- 3000. Rarity- common.**

"Well this shouldn't be to hard".

 **Sword Vent**

I jumped off Evildiver with Drag-Saber in hand, slashing the spider's hands off. "And die". I stabbed the spider in the head, killing him in seconds. After it died it's remains became the ball of energy that I can use to feed my contract monster. "Now wheres-"

I was than propelled backwards as everything in front of us was destroyed by Draggreder and because of his attack, the janitor was knocked out cold. Draggreder than flies down from the sky and tries to devour me and the man before we could get eaten, I roll towards the man grabbed him and ran out of the way of Draggreder attack and threw the ball of energy at him. "Eat this and calm down".

He than consumes it and slowing stops his berserker rage, until he came to a complete stop in mid air. Eventually he flies off into a mirror and disappears from the area. Rias than flies down to land right next to me, so that she can punch me in the arm. "Ow, what was that for"?

"One for not feeding your dragon, and two 'eat this'. Seriously"?

"It seemed like a good thing to say at the time". I said while rubbing the back of my head, kind of embarrassed.

"Well lets send him back and head back to the cafe". She said as she gestures towards the man as he snores through the entire conversation. "He's going to need a lot of alcohol to forget this mess".

* * *

After dropping the man off at the school we left for the cafe to fill Yui in on the appearance of the new rider.

"Camo? That's what your calling him"? Yui said as she took a sip from her mug. We were all together in her room, chatting about and exchanging any new information any of us have learned. Yui was sitting in her chair next to the window, Rias was on her bed while she was looking through all of her cards and i was on floor looking through my bag for a pencil.

"He was able to blend in with his surroundings and he looked like a chameleon. I thought it made sense". I said while sketching out what Camo looked like in my sketchbook.

"I'm not saying it doesn't make any sense, I just wanted to make sure that's what were calling him before I place him in our notes". Yui than pulls out a red notebook, with colored tape on side attached to different pages of the book.

"Notes"? I asked.

"Of course. You see a few days ago I started writing down notes and stats on all of the riders we've came across over the course of the war. I thought this would come in handy when going against certain riders, such as Cobra and this Camo". Yui said with confidence as she flips through the pages to show the ones that display Cobra and all of the other riders.

"Wow Yui that's such a great idea, I'm amazed no one else is using this idea". Rias said sarcastically as she pulls out her own notebook from her bag.

"You know what? Why don't you-"

"Why don't we all just all calm down and get back to the topic at hand. Camo seems to hold a serious grudge against me and wishes me dead".

"How do you know that he wants you dead"? Asked Yui.

"I don't know? Maybe it's the fact that he starved by contract beast to make him feral or maybe when he threaten me and told me that he will make my life a living hell". I said sarcastically.

"Well in any case we at least now know a little bit about his goal and his intentions". Yui said as she finishes writing in her notebook and puts it away.

"Why does he hate you anyway"? Rias asked me with concern.

"Honestly I don't know. What I do know is that he's currently in dark place, one I don't think he can so easily get out of". I said as I put up my sketchbook along with my backpack.

Rias than puts her cards down and gestures towards me. "Say Ryu, I just realized that Terrance hasn't shown up yet. You did invite him didn't you"?

"Yeah, I don't know why he hasn't shown up yet..."

* * *

 **Leone Pov**

You know I never expected the man who was responsible for the death of the love of my life and child would have been a seventeen year old boy, who can't even drive.

I was currently on a near bye rooftop observing Drago who was currently talking with two girls around his age. "So this is Drago. I knew planting that tracking device on his deck was a great idea. Now I know who he is and how to make his life miserable". I than notice a young skinny man heading towards the cafe with great haste and worried look.

"Now what do we have here...". I said as I drop down and land right in front of him, spooking him as a result.

He than pulls out his deck and tries to back away from me very slowly. "Who the hell are you"?! He demanded.

"Relax, all I want is to talk...".

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. The next chapter shall be a lot longer and will feature a huge battle and one rider will die by the end of the chapter.** **And remember the interview thing. And thanks for all the oc. if a name is unbolded it means they've been eliminated from the war or dead. Also I might change the rating from T to M, idk tell me what you think.**

 **Ryuki/Drago- Ryu Kasai**

 **Knight/Knight- Kage Bikou**

 **Scissor/Scissor-** Paul Riston (Gadget the Critic) **/** Dao Thao "Meika" Van (maxpower02)

 **Zolda/Soldier- Chase Rogers**

 **Gai/Metal- Terrance Low (Dash master 48)**

 **Raia/Ray- Rias Tezuka**

 **Quia/Cobra- Cobra**

 **Taiga/Tiger-** **Krishna Sadhana (maxpower02)**

 **Imperior/Zelle- taken**

 **Verde/Camo- Leon Le'airt (Gadget or Moose)**

 **Femme/Siren- taken**

 **Ryuga/BlackDrago- taken**

 **Abyss/Abyss- Iris Bliad (Gadget the Critic)**

 **Odin/Odin- Odin**

 **Alternative- Tran Quyen Bao 'Wind' (maxpower02)**

 **Alternative- Taken**

 **Alternative Zero- taken**

 **Cerberus- taken**

 **Papillon- taken**

 **Character Profile**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Rider:**

 **Reason:**

 **History:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Love Interest: optional**


	23. Parking Lot Destruction

**Interview section for the characters so when you do your reviews and you have a question about the fic, just ask one of the characters and they'll answer. Not much fighting in this so it won't be as entertaining. Thank you for all the oc characters.**

 **For the next arc, I need 3 more riders and a new Cobra.**

 **I only own the ocs nothing else.**

* * *

 **Ryu Pov Store Parking Lot  
**

"Why can't the monsters ever be out in the open? It would make this a whole lot easier...". I came here, because according to my deck a mirror monster has appeared in this area, but I don't see anything.

 **Well if things in your life were easy, than you wouldn't be participating in this grand adventure known as the rider war.**

"Yeah, because fearing that at any moment me or any one I know could die at any moment, was definitely what I wanted to do in my life". I said sarcastically.

 **I hear a bit of sarcasm in your voice.**

"Yeah no shi-" I than heard some glass brake out by the stairs leading to the second floor. "You think that was the monster"?

 **There is a high possibly or it could be something else.**

"Like what? Were in the mirror world".

 **Maybe a human victim that was dragged in by the monster, or it could be an enemy rider that is setting up a trap for you or it could be a friend trying to prank you or-**

"Okay I get it, it can be anything". I said as I began walking towards the stairs.

 **Correction it can only be a few things, for there are few things in this world that can actually travel inbetween the two worlds.**

"You know this is why I don't talk to you as often anymore". As I was climbing down the flight of stairs, I noticed notice blood stains on the second floor door. I than checked the blood stains to see if there still wet or not. "The blood is still wet so this is definitely fresh. Deck, is this human"?

 **Definite, but I find it odd that we haven't found any signs of a struggle. We could be walking into a trap.**

"Are monsters smart enough to even make trap"? I than hear a roar from Draggreder that following me through the mirrors. "Sorry, I meant the monsters that we kill on an almost daily basis". He than roars again, but with more rage and anger this time.

 **I think he was offended by your rude comment.**

"As an apology I'll feed you an entire army of mirror monsters, but lets just finish the task at hand first got it". He didn't answer back. "I will take that as a yes".

 **Sword Vent**

As I walk through the door into the second floor of the parking lot, I spotted Rias in her Ray armor with a stab wound on her chest. "Ray? What the heck are you doing here"? Something wasn't right. I saw Rias with her dad, before leaving for the mirror monster.

"I received the same alarm as you... heh... about the monster...". She than fell to her knees coughing in pain. "The monster was more... dangerous than... I expected..".

"Hold still I'll get you to a hospital. We'll think of an excuse for what happened on the way there...". She than placed her right hand on her wound to stop the bleeding. I than notice a thin line coming from her finger and off to the side. She than pulls her finger down and I heard a loud bang coming from the other side of the room. I turn around to see a huge barrel coming towards my direction and would had hit me, had I not sliced it in half.

I was kicked from behind by the fake Rias, propelling me a few feet away form her space. or should I say he.

"You know I know about your camouflage ability. What I didn't know was that you can shapeshift as well".

The fake than rolls up his yo-yo and than reverts to his true form revealing Kamen Rider Camo. "There's a lot you don't know about me".

After picking myself up from the ground I quickly got to my fighting stance and stares Camo down. "You know this was a very poorly made trap. I mean it was kind of obvious".

"That's because this wasn't the trap, this part is the distraction...". I than looked down for a moment to spot a giant x underneath me.

"How did I not notice thi-". I was interrupted by two familiar metallic arms come out of the ground and pulled me down into first floor, while also knocking me out.

After regaining consciousness I found my self armorless and tied up by Camo and hung by what remains of the first floor ceiling. I than noticed Camo sitting on a damaged car, while having his yo-yo string attached to him. What shocked me was when I realized Travis was in the room as well, watching me.

"Travis?! What the heck"! He than gets up from his spot in the room and grabs me.

"Quiet down Ryu, or I'll bust your face in". He than lets go of me and goes back to his spot.

"Ryu... You know that name fits for someone who is the master of the dragon monster". Camo says as he pulls on his string more and tightening the rope I'm tied in. "I bet your wondering what else I know about you besides your name". He than starts walking towards me while tightening his hold on me. "I know you have a lttle sister name Kaida, your partners in crime Kamen Rider Ray is Rias Tezuka and Yui Kanzaki. You know those two seem like really nice young girls, so I doubt those two are as evil as you. Than again looks can be deceiving, after all who would guess a guy like you would be a horrible horrible monster". He than stops his pace once he got to my face. "Tell me did you enjoy feeding her to your pet? Do you even remember her face? Do you even regret what you did"?!

This is definitely one of the most confusing moments in my life ever. "Regret what I did? I don't even know what your talking about".

He than punches me in the face and tightens his trap again. "So you want to play it that way. Well that's okay for you see I want you to suffer. Just like you made me suffered...". He then walks away and turns to Metal. "Watch him, I need to pick up some people".

* * *

 **Rias Pov**

"What do you want fortune teller". Chase said as watches me from his front porch.

I walked onto his porch with my bag in hand and the nicest smile I could muster. "I just wanted to see how you were doing, since I haven't seen you since the cafe incident".

"Uh huh... Now tell me why are you really here".

"... I wanted to talk to you about the war". He than stands up in anger and walks towards his front door. "Wait do-"

"Don't walk, why? I mean, I'm not needed by anyone, not you or Ryu".

"Wait". I stopped him before he fully went out the door. "Please just listen to what I have to say".

"... Fine, just come inside. So how come only you came over"?

"Everyone else is busy and they technically think that I'm with my father".

As I followed him inside I noticed how no one else was in the house, but us. "Where are your parents"?

"In America. I live here with my uncle Shuichi and he's at work". I than sat down on his couch, as he went to fetch me a drink. When he came back, he sat down across from and sat my drink on the coffee table. "So what is it you want"?

"Chase, I know you and Ryu currently are not at speaking terms right about now, but we really need your help. There's now a new rider in town and for some reason he's trying to kill Ryu".

"Yeah it's called trying to win the grand prize of an all powerful wish".

"Yes, but according to Ryu he seems to have some sort of grudge against him. Look I know your mad at him for not telling you about being a rider, but he is still your friend".

"Look, I understand what your trying to tell me, but it showed me how much he actually trust me as a friend. I mean he told you, before he ever told me and I known him long before you two even met"!

"No he didn't. I came to him about after learning that we were both riders, he didn't even tell Yui initially and Reiko just ease dropped on u-"

"Wait Reiko knows about this?! Is there anyone at our school that's not involved in the war"?!

"Your not the only one that has asked that question...". I than reached for my drink and took a quick sip. "You know Chase I understand why you are mad at ryu, but he really needs your help. I need your help". My phone than went off, interrupting our conversation. I pulled it out to see Yui on the caller id. "Hello"?

"Rias, I need you to come over to the cafe right away, it is important that you come over now".

"Why"? She hung up.

"Who was it"? Asked Chase.

"It was Yui. She called demanding to head over to the cafe, and she didn't even give a reason why". I said as I picked myself up and started heading towards the front door. "You want to come with"? I asked before walking out the front door.

"... Fine, but only because I have nothing else to do today".

* * *

"Yui! What was the problem-" As I entered the cafe I finally saw Yui, but she was with a rider in a chameleon like armor.

"Finally you showed up, and you brought a guest". Said the rider who on appearance alone can be easily assumed to be Camo. "Now that all of you guys are here, I have something to show you..."

* * *

 **Ryu Pov**

"Terrance please let me down from here".

"Not yet...". He than pulls out a book and begins reading on top of a car.

"Come on Travis, just let me go. I don't even know why I'm even here". I still get no response from Travis. "Can I at least know why I"m here"?

After a few moments of silence, he put the book down and turns to look at me. "According to him, you went and killed his wife and unborn child..."

"... I did what now"?! I yelled out in shock and disbelief.

"And that you fed their bodies to your contract monster".

"Travis I didn't do any of that! I strictly feed Draggreder mirror monsters, nothing else. I also definitely wouldn't kill a pregnant woman...".

"Well I know you as much him. So as far as I know he could be lying or you could be lying. I'm helping him, because when he told me about what happened to him he sounded like me when I lost my friend...". He than turns back around and goes back to reading his book.

"Travis I didn-" Than Camo came back, but with him was Rias, Chase and Yui. "Uh hey guys. Is there a reason why you hanging out with my kidnapper"?!

The guys than went to my aid and tried to get me down from my rope prison. "Not so fast kiddies, after all he needs to confess thy sins first". Said Camo as he takes back his Bio-Winder.

"Sins, what sins would Ryu possibly commit"? Shouted Yui, while she was still trying to unbind the rope trap.

"Why don't you tell your friends what sin you have committed", he says as he tightens the bind. "Tell what you did".

"Look here Camo, I never did any thing to you. Nor was it I that murdered your family". He responded to my reply by tightening the bind even more. "AH! Will you stop doing that"!

"You can fool them, but you can't fool me! I saw you and your dragon there that night and I will not be fooled by your lies"!

Bang

We all turn to see Chase in his rider form, pointing his gun at Camo and while holding one of his advent cards. "Now that I have everyones attention I will like to get my word across". Camo than stares at Chase for a few seconds and than looks back at me. "Now Ryu can be a jerk and a on a some occasions an a hole, but he is no murderer. I mean look at him, for a majority of the war he has done nothing but protected people and trying to end the fighting. Look maybe you did see a man in dragon like armor kill your family, but that doesn't guaranty that he was Ryu. After all there cn be multiple dragon type mirror monster out there or maybe a rider with your kind of powers. Either way Ryu is not the man you are looking for, and if don't let him go I will shoot your head off".

I than notice something moving in the background behind Chase and the others. I than realize what it was and what was about to happen. "Chase behind you"! Chase was than grabbed from behind and was thrown across the parking lot by Camo's contract monster.

"Die meurtrier"! He than yanks down on his Bio-Winder, causing the rope trap to crush my body, trying to squeeze my insides out.

"Henshin"! Rias than transform into her rider suit and pulls her copy vent.

 **Copy Vent**

She than gets a hold of my Drag-Saber and aims to cut me down from my position. "Henshin"! Grey energy goes through Travis as he tackles down Rias, causing her to drop my sword. Camo than picks up my sword as he's trying to crush and suffocate me to death.

"Now it's time to end this once and for all"! Before he can slice my head off with my own sword, Yui tackles him to the ground and tries to take the sword out of his hand. Thanks to her attack, the string of his weapon came off his hand and so his trap unbinds itself allowing me to get free from his hold. After regaining my freedom, I began to search for my advnt deck, so that I could join in on the action. Meanwhile Yui struggles to actually keep Camo down, while also trying to back my sword. "Get of me you foolish little girl"! Camo than uses his free hand to punch Yui across the face and shoved her off his body. After getting her off his body, he gets off the ground and points Drag-Saber at her. "If you will protect this sadistic b******, than die with him"!

As he was about to strike her with the sword, he was than blasted away by the flames of my Drag-Claw. "You will not touch her"! I yelled out as Draggreder than appears and circles around my body. Camo than stumbles to get up from his spot and than pulls out his own advent card and puts it in his visor.

 **Copy Vent**

His appearance than changes to resemble me, he even had my Drag-Claw with him too. "Lets see how well you can fight against yourself".

* * *

 **Cobra Pov**

"Can I join in on the fight now? I've been watching these wimps duke it out for the past hour and I'm staring to loose interest in this fight". I said while watching the two sides heading for the mirror world.

"I don't see why not, at least with you entering this fight you'll make this fight way more interesting". Said the voice coming from the phone in my pocket.

"Finally"! I yelled out as I jumped into the air and pulled out my advent deck. "Hen-"

"But, I recommend not to kill anyone, for you know how mad Ian gets when one of us kills someone".

"He really knows how to ruin my fun..."

"However he didn't say we couldn't have a part in killing someone, he just said we couldn't be the one that dealt the final blow".

"... It will do for now".

* * *

 **Knight Pov**

I have literally spent two hours trying to find any rider willing to fight to fight me and all I got to show up for it is-

I than notice smoke coming from the mirror world version of that old k-mart, or at least that's what I think it was called. Either way it is worth checking out.

* * *

 **Chase Pov**

Me and Rias were running as fast as we could away from the contract monster Biogreeza and the rider Terrance that is rider Metalgelis. The two of us than cuts the corner to get away from our pursuers, and as we did I placed my advent card in my Magna Visor.

 **Shoot Vent**

As my Giga-Cannon attaches to my shoulder, I turned back around to aim my weapons at the our attackers. By the time they finally came back from the previous hallway I fired my guns at them and blasted them all away from us. "Ha Ha! I got them off our backs"! I yelled out as I throw my hands up into the air, which in turn causes me to tip over and fall on my back. "Rias, a little help"?

Rias than walks towards me and lifts me back up. "You really need to stop fooling around we need to find Ryu". Than suddenly from behind, the wall exploded and what came out of it was two Ryu's fighting it out with their own Drag-Claws. The two of them stopped when they noticed the two of us and pointed at each other. "He's the imposter"! They both yelled out an unison.

"Any suggestions"? Rias asked.

"Hm, what if I just shoot them both. I mean that saves us a few minutes of asking questions". I said while aiming my cannons at the two of them.

"One time when you tried to kiss to kiss Reiko last winter for that holiday called christmas instead of kissing her you ended up kissi-" I interrupted the one on the right by shooting the one on the left. Launching him across the parking lot and into a mini van as he turns back into Camo. "Ha! Way to go Cha-" I than point my guns at him and yelled. "You weren't supposed to ever talk about that"!

"Ryu as your master I demand you finish that statement" Demanded Rias.

"Don't you dar-"I was than picked up by a huge mechanical bat and tossed across the lot.

* * *

 **Ryu Pov**

That's not good. Than Kage comes down from out of nowhere and slashes at me. I blocked the attack with my Drag-Claw and than tried to jab at him with my left hand, but he ended up catching it and kicks me in the gut. As I was knocked to the ground I noticed Rias was being attacked by Travis and Metalgelis again and Chase was no where in sight.

"You know Ryu, You can't say you didn't see this coming". He than steps on my chest to keep me pinned to the ground and than aims his rapier at my neck. A yo-yo than goes around his neck and drags him across the lot towards where Camo is.

"Sorry, but if anyone is going to kill him it's going to be me". Kage than slices the string of the Bio-Winder and quickly got too his feet and than sprints for Camo. While the two of them have the fight for their lives I got up from my spot and began to head towards where Chase was last spotted. However what I didn't expect was to see Chase with his giant robot minotaur, with all of its guns out.

"Oh hey Ryu, uh listen I'm going to need you and Rias to get out the way, in about thirty seconds". I than decided to not ask any questions and ran for where I last saw Rias.

* * *

 **Rias Pov**

I was nearly backed up against a corner by Terrance and his beast, and due to his confine vents I couldn't summon any weapons to aid me against him.

"You've chosen the wrong side Rias". He than pulls out his final vent card and was about to activate it until, a fireball came flying threw the air hit his hand forcing him to drop the card. Than out of know where Ryu came and grabbed me by my waist and hoisted me onto his shoulder. He than runs off with me and in the direction of Chase and his beast.

"You know you don't need to carry me"!

"Yeah, but this was quicker and we really need to get on the other side of his gun".

3\. Half way there.

2\. Quarter of the way there.

1.

 **Final Vent. End of World. 7000**

* * *

After the smoke of the explosion and the ringing finally clears, me and Ryu stumbled to get back on our feet and finally notices the giant gaping hole/crater in the parking lot. We than notice Chase pulling his gun out of his beast and pretending to blow out smoke from his gun.

Did any of them survive"? I asked, while wondering if anyone can survive an attack like that. I than noticed a shadowy figure in the smoke watching us, and as the smoke finally dissapears it reveals that the figure was Terrance with his armor really cracked and damaged. I was about to get up to help him until his body fell to reveal the last person I've ever wanted to see ever again.

"Now it's time that I tie up the loose ends". Cobra said as he walks closer to Terrance's head and uses his sword slice it off. "One down, three to go".

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Sorry about Metal, but I wasn't given much info on him, but hopefully he will have a better performance in the second arc.** **Also remember the interview thing. And thanks for all the oc. if a name is unbolded it means they've been eliminated from the war or dead. Also I might change the rating from T to M, idk tell me what you think.**

 **Ryuki/Drago- Ryu Kasai**

 **Knight/Knight- Kage Bikou**

 **Scissor/Scissor-** Paul Riston (Gadget the Critic) **/** Dao Thao "Meika" Van (maxpower02)

 **Zolda/Soldier- Chase Rogers**

 **Gai/Metal-** Terrance Low (Dash master 48)

 **Raia/Ray- Rias Tezuka**

 **Quia/Cobra- Cobra**

 **Taiga/Tiger-** **Krishna Sadhana (maxpower02)**

 **Imperior/Zelle- taken**

 **Verde/Camo- Leon Le'airt (Gadget or Moose)**

 **Femme/Siren- taken**

 **Ryuga/BlackDrago- taken**

 **Abyss/Abyss- Iris Bliad (Gadget the Critic)**

 **Odin/Odin- Odin**

 **Alternative- Tran Quyen Bao 'Wind' (maxpower02)**

 **Alternative- Taken**

 **Alternative Zero- taken**

 **Cerberus- taken**

 **Papillon- taken**

 **Character Profile**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Rider:**

 **Reason:**

 **History:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Love Interest: optional**

 **Name: Terrance Low.**  
 **Gender: Male.**  
 **Age: 18**  
 **Nationality: British.**  
 **Appearance: A fairly skinny fellow, he has white skin, black hair and brown eyes, wearing a grey v neck sweater and black jeans, as well as blue sneakers.**  
 **Rider: Metal/Gai**  
 **Reason: To avenge his dead friend.**  
 **History: Terrance attended college and was pretty good at maths and geography, until his friend got killed and he seeked revenge after learning about the killer being in the rider war by joining it. (Sorry if that was a bit lame, it was all I had.)**  
 **Likes: Sports, Maths, Geography, Fighting**  
 **Dislikes: Bees, Being Shut Out, Bullying**

 **Riders Killed- 0**

 **Killed by- Cobra (and indirectly Soldier)**

 **19th place**


	24. New Chapter

**Interview section for the characters so when you do your reviews and you have a question about the fic, just ask one of the characters and they'll answer. Not much fighting in this so it won't be as entertaining. Thank you for all the oc characters.**

 **For the next arc, I need 3 more riders and a new Cobra.**

 **I only own the ocs nothing else.**

* * *

 **Yousuke Pov**

Lately things have been dull and boring. I mean ever since I got this awesome power, nothing amazing has happened to me once! Sure I fought a few monsters here or there, but all of them have been low level grunts. "Come on there has to be some sort of amazing challenger somewhere"! Than one of my Gigazelle came back from its scouting party and started yelling in its animal noises. "Uh huh, where is he exactly"?

 **Krishna Pov**

After finishing off my opponent, with downward slash with my visor of an axe, I fed it's residing energy to Destwilder and picked up the small boy who was taken by the beast. After setting him down on his bed, he pokes me and smiles. "Thank you Kamen Rider Drago".

This definitely crushed my self esteem a bit. "I'm sorry kid, but I am not a dragon, Im actually a white tiger", I corrected the child.

"Oh, so Drago is not the only superhero here"? Asked the slightly confused child.

"Uh, well i wouldn't say that I'm a sup-"

"Cool! Does that mean you two are part of some sort of superhero team"?! The kid asked all excited and hyper. Man I can't break this kid heart.

"Y… Yeah, me and Drago are part of a team, along with several other people, who are probably waiting for me right now", I said while trying to back up towards a reflective surface.

"Like who"? Shit! I don't know any other riders other than Drago and his partner, which was a pink stingray I think….

"Like Stingray and…." I than remembered those gazelle mirror monsters and thought why not make one up. "Zelle".

"They sound lame…."

"Yep and now I should really go-"

"Do you think you can get them to come to my birthday party? It would be cool to have real life superheroes at my birthday party". He said with big huge puppy eyes and had a few tears coming down the side of his face.

"Uh well, I um I don't know if they can….. What time".

* * *

Great now I have one week to find Drago and his friend for a kid name Johnny's birthday or I'll be disappointing a boy and his dream. "I shall not fail him...". I said dramatically, for some odd reason.

I than looked at the mirror world clock that was attached to my shooter. "Oh shit! I forgot about my plans with Minh"! As I try to drive the shooter to the school, but a brown blur came out of nowhere and landed in front of me. The man resembled a teutonic knight, that was also a gazelle. "Huh, there really is a kamen rider Zelle..."

"You! I demand you get out of that vehicle and fight me"! He demanded as he stomps on my shooter.

"... I'm sorry mister Zelle, but I'm afraid I have to decline your offer, for I have an important meeting I have to go to". As I try to drive away, a Gigazelle with a huge spear comes down and stops my ride.

"HEY! You can't just leave like that! We haven't even fought yet". He than pulls out an advent card and placed it into his visor that was attached to his knee.

 **Spin Vent**

A dual drill gauntlet attaches to his arm, and aims it in my direction. "Now, shall the two of us fight"?

"I guess so..." I pulled out my battle axe and crawled out of my shooter, "So who's first"?

Gigazelle than sprints towards at me with his spear, attempting to scour me threw the chest. I deflect the attack with my axe and kicked the beast away form me. Zelle that rushes at me with his drills at high speeds, while I pulled out my advent, so that I could call back up.

 **Advent**

Destwilder comes charging in and runs Zelle over, causing him to roll around as he runs. "Ha, what now bi-", suddenly I was pounced by another Gigazelle attacks me from behind and pins me to the ground. The big Gigazelle with the spear walks towards me while twirling his weapon, and than stops at my position. "Seriously you have more than one of these".

"Why couldn't I have more than one... Ahhh". He siad as he was groaning in pain from when Destwilder ran him over. "It makes me a one man army".

"Well screw you and your army". Destwilder than rushes Zelle and runs into the Gigazelles. Sadly in doing so, he caused some minor damage to me. The antelopes are now a few feet away from me, and I can't get up.

"Ahhhhh, my everything... Why does your tiger keeps running me over"? Zelle groans in pain.

"Well you are the one who came and tried to kill me...".

"Well I don't know about you, but I just want to go home rest up and kick your ass another day..."

"Why do you even want to kill me? What wish did you want so bad that you will kill people for it"?

"Kill you? Ha ha ha". He begins laughing as he struggles to gets up from his position. "No man I never wanted to kill you, I wanted to fight you to see if you will be worthy enough to be my rival".

Suddenly I feel like I'm now in some sort of fighting anime or something. "Excuse me, but rival"?

"Yes, you see I'm inspiring young fighter who's on the road to become the most powerful warrior in the world. To do that I need to have a rival for me to compete with, so that I can grow and inspire to beat. Killing people would be destroying any potential rivals I will have in the future. However... The way you mostly took me down was by using your pet cat to run me over repeatedly, may put you down on the list".

Am I in an anime, because that would make a lot of the the things that have happened recently make a lot of sense. Also sorry for not living up to your expectations, it's not like you were any better. "Well since none of this had to end with one of us dead, I will only ask a few things from you". I said while I got of my butt and grabbed my axe.

"Yeah that makes... wait wh-"

"For starters, I'll take one of your Gigazelles and feed it to my tiger".

"Wait a minute, why would I agree to this"?!

Destwilder than reappeared and grabbed one of the Gigazelle's by the leg and dragged it towards me. "Do I need to explain why"?

"... Good point. Now what's your next request"?

"Well you can help me by bringing a smile to a child's face". I can tell, even though he's wearing a mask he's confused. Than off on the distance a loud explosion went off and the ground below us started to shake.

"What was that"?

"I don't know, but I really got to g-" Zelle than grabs me and starts running off in the direction of the explosion. "What are you doing"?!

"Come on you can't tell me you aren't at least curious a bit about what that was".

"Well, typically when loud explosions happen you stay away from where they came from. Beside how are we going to get there so faaaassst"! I yelled out as he jumps and the two of us went several hundred feet in the air, and started jumping from one building to the next.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Sorry about the late update, but I overhauled by homework and school projects, hopefully you guys wont have to wait this long for another update. Krishna and Yousuke will appear next chapter and you will find out what happened to Ryu and the rest.** **Also remember the interview thing. And thanks for all the oc. if a name is unbolded it means they've been eliminated from the war or dead. Also I might change the rating from T to M, idk tell me what you think.**

 **Ryuki/Drago- Ryu Kasai**

 **Knight/Knight- Kage Bikou**

 **Scissor/Scissor-** Paul Riston (Gadget the Critic) **/** Dao Thao "Meika" Van (maxpower02)

 **Zolda/Soldier- Chase Rogers**

 **Gai/Metal-** Terrance Low (Dash master 48)

 **Raia/Ray- Rias Tezuka**

 **Quia/Cobra- Cobra**

 **Taiga/Tiger-** **Krishna Sadhana (maxpower02)**

 **Imperior/Zelle- taken**

 **Verde/Camo- Leon Le'airt (Gadget or Moose)**

 **Femme/Siren- taken**

 **Ryuga/BlackDrago- taken**

 **Abyss/Abyss- Iris Bliad (Gadget the Critic)**

 **Odin/Odin- Odin**

 **Alternative- Tran Quyen Bao 'Wind' (maxpower02)**

 **Alternative- Taken**

 **Alternative Zero- taken**

 **Cerberus- taken**

 **Papillon- taken**

 **Character Profile**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Rider:**

 **Reason:**

 **History:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Love Interest: optional**


End file.
